


Pony Up

by saddle_tramp



Series: Gambling On Dreams [4]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: R for language and non-graphic sexual content<br/>Pairing: Chris/Vin/Ezra established</p><p>Summary: Sometimes making a boy's birthday wish come true fulfills a few of your own along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Mr. Larabee! Just the man I wanted to see.”

Chris rolled his eyes at the familiar voice behind him, pushing the crate he was holding further into the wagon as he muttered, "Damn."

Vin watched out of the corner of his eye as Chris turned to give Mary a smile that was as genuine as he could make it, which is to say not very. Chris had been hightailing it when he saw blonde hair all week, even hid their wagon behind Potter’s store to get supplies for the next few weeks, and Vin knew he wasn’t pleased that Mary had finally cornered him.

“Mary,” Chris greeted, polite and trying hard to seem like he was glad to see her. “Somethin’ on your mind?”

Vin added another crate to the ones in the wagon and then leaned against the wagon to listen, amused. Gloria had warned him that Mary had a bee in her bonnet when he dropped off half a deer Monday morning, and Vin had passed the word along to Chris just like Gloria knew he would. Chris had talked to Billy to find out what Mary had her petticoats in a bunch about, and Billy said she was all fired up over his riding lessons again.

Chris had started giving Billy lessons on Sunday afternoons on Pony and Seeker several months back, and then he had let Billy move on to Chaucer, who made Billy work at it a little more to do well. Pony and Seeker were both so laid back they didn’t mind a child lugging on the reins, and they had let Billy get away with being pretty heavy-handed with them. Chaucer was a very different kind of horse from Pony or Seeker, fine-tuned and used to Ezra’s light touch, and he had finally taught Billy to be careful with a horse’s mouth if he didn’t want the horse to stop or even back up constantly. Billy had learned slowly but well, and now he could keep up easily on Chaucer or Seeker when he and Chris went for their Sunday afternoon ride. Billy still wasn’t near the rider Danny Calhoun was, but he was finally as good as most boys his age.

Mary had been giving Chris hell off and on ever since she told Chris he could teach Billy to really ride, and she was obviously in the mood to do it again. “Yes, there is!” Mary said quickly, frowning. “Billy tells me that you said he’s ready for his own horse!”

Vin ducked his head to hide a grin. Mary was as predictable as a clock sometimes, especially when Chris was involved.

Chris had to be working hard at it to sound so calm and reasonable as he said, “He’s _past_ ready, Mary. The boy’s been workin’ hard and made a lot of progress this summer, even just ridin’ one day a week. He can mount on his own now even when the horse doesn’t stand still, an' once he’s up, he sticks like a burr.”

Vin looked up just as Mary huffed and stepped towards Chris, folding her arms below her breasts in such a way that it made the neckline of her dress strain a bit. Vin wondered idly just how much lower her necklines were going to go in an attempt to get Chris to pay attention to her. She already had half the men in town craning their necks whenever she walked by, but Chris still seemed not to notice. Or at least, _she_ couldn’t tell he had noticed, which seemed to be what was pushing that neckline lower and lower.

Vin knew that Chris wasn't nearly as oblivious as he pretended to be, though. He had caught Chris looking one afternoon when Chris glanced out the saloon window at just the right time and got the chance ogle a bit without Mary catching him. He had teased Chris about it, and Chris’ reasoning had kept him snickering when Mary went by for days. Chris refused to admit he wasn’t oblivious to Mary’s charms, at least to Mary, because he was sure if he gave her even a little hope she was stubborn enough she’d never marry some poor fool willing to be henpecked to death just to get his hands on that body of hers. The fact Chris enjoyed the spectacle Mary was making of her charms in the meantime was just a happy side effect.

“It is my place to decide that, Mr. Larabee, not yours,” Mary said sharply. “You had no right!”

Chris’ changeable grey-green eyes narrowed slightly and shifted towards a colder grey. “You said months ago that I could let the boy ride as long as I supervised, and _you agreed_ when I told you then that you needed to be thinkin' about buyin’ a horse for him. If you’d been _honest_ with me, I could have made you sayin’ no a lot easier on him.”

Mary spluttered. “Honest?” She made an angry noise and whipped around, throwing up her hands. “Honest!” She whirled back towards Chris again and moved right up close and personal to glare up at him. “How is this for honest, Mr. Larabee? I’ve spent the last three months trying to find the money for a horse for Billy and it’s just not there to be found. A good horse that’s safe for a little boy will cost much more than I can spare, and then there is feed and board to think of. I just can't do it.”

“Well hell, if it’s just the money, _I’ll_ get him a horse,” Chris said, exasperated. “We just got the bounty on those bank robbers Vin and I got in Juarez last week. They hit nine banks an' Texas wanted 'em real bad by the time the judge wired me an' Vin to track 'em down.”

“They were worth a nice piece of change,” Vin agreed, trying not to sound as amused as he was. From the dirty look Chris gave him, he didn’t succeed. “Plenty to get the boy a horse and not notice it.”

Mary frowned, still annoyed. “We don’t need your charity.”

“Nobody said anything about charity,” Chris said, scowling.

Vin added, “Billy’s birthday’s pretty soon, ain’t it?” He knew it was. Billy was turning nine and had been dropping hints for weeks that all he wanted for his birthday was a horse. Chris already had a fancy custom-made saddle hidden in their barn loft for Billy, and they’d even hunted down a few prospects hoping Mary would let them choose the boy’s first horse. Mary’s idea of a good horse left a lot to be desired. Her buggy horse was nothing more than a bronc if you saddled him up, and he had the temperament of a wet cat even in harness. She had bought him because he was pretty and didn’t think to try _handling_ him until after she had passed over her money. She boarded him at the livery because she couldn't even lead him on her own, much less harness him up to her buckboard.

Mary stared at Vin for a long moment and then said stiffly, “Tuesday, but I wouldn’t feel right letting him accept such an expensive gift. And besides, even if I did, we can’t afford to board and feed another horse.”

“Why then, just turn it out behind the church,” Josiah said suddenly behind Vin, and Vin turned his head to see Josiah walking towards them with his usual easy-going grin. “Seeker’s gentle as a kitten, Mary, and there’s plenty of graze behind the church for two horses.” Josiah grinned a little wider, adding, “Every boy Billy's age needs a horse, and two don’t eat much more than one.”

Vin’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh, looking back at Mary. “Seeker’s prob’ly plumb lonely now that Nathan’s got that witchy mare of his back in the livery.”

Foxy had done well in the corral out behind the church until Josiah and Nathan got the church meadow all fenced in, but she had been a real pain to catch after that. More than one hurried trip to help someone who needed a doctor had started with having to hop on Seeker and rope the mare for Nathan to even get a hand on her, and Nathan got fed up with it pretty quick. It might be noon or three in the morning when Nathan needed his horse in a hurry, and he needed to be able to catch her without needing a second horse and a rope to do it. He had made a deal with Yosemite to let him board up the side of the front stall in the old livery below his clinic where the rest of the Seven kept their horses, and he moved Foxy in as soon as she couldn’t fight over the wall anymore.

Seeker had been grazing by himself again since then except for when Chaucer was turned out to stretch his legs because Ezra hadn’t ridden him in a day or two. That didn’t happen often anymore, not since about two months back when Ezra had taken to riding out to Chris’ place after the saloon closed most nights. The rumor was circulating – started by one of Buck’s girls after he ‘let it slip’ – that Ezra had been getting death threats from someone he had ruined who finally tracked him down, so he was sticking close to Chris to keep his hide intact until he figured out who was sending them. Everyone in town knew Ezra gambled like most people breathed and was luckier at cards than anyone had a right to be, so it was an easy lie to believe.

Since Chris and Vin spent so much of their time in town, it was also easy for either or even both of them to make a point to keep an eye on Ezra and keep the rumor going. On the rare occasion when they had to be out of town tracking down fugitives or working for the judge, Josiah stayed in the saloon. Josiah and Ezra got along well and Josiah didn’t mind sleeping in a feather bed in Maude’s rooms instead of his cot at the church. Josiah knew the truth, after all, and wanted his three ‘brothers’ to be happy and safe. 

Josiah chuckled, stopping by Vin and resting one big hand on his shoulder. “He has been actin’ a mite lonely now that you mention it.”

Vin grinned at Josiah. “’Course he has. I bet he’s never met a horse he didn’t like, even Foxy.” Foxy was about as nice to Seeker as a hungry dog was to a bone, but the laid-back chestnut had followed her around like a puppy anyway. He still had hair growing back in a few places where she’d taken a chunk out of his hide.

Josiah grinned. “So true.”

Mary spoke suddenly, drawing their attention back to her. “I just don’t feel right about letting you buy Billy a horse. He’s doing fine without one.”

“Right,” Chris said dryly, “that’s why you chased me out into that storm a couple weeks ago to bring him home.”

Vin snickered, nodding. Mary had been frantic at the idea of her ‘baby’ walking home in the rain that day even though there was no way he’d catch a chill. It was hot enough to fry an egg on the nearest rock most afternoons, and the rain was so warm that day it had felt more like bathwater than anything else. She’d hustled Chris out into the rain anyway and chased him to the livery and onto his horse like a hen herding chicks to roost, and then she paced around in the saloon scaring the customers until Chris got back with the boy.

Mary flushed and her chin lifted. “I don’t like him out alone in a storm, Mr. Larabee. That had nothing to do with him not having a horse!”

“If he had a horse, the boy could’ve gotten home before the storm broke,” Josiah pointed out reasonably, smiling at Mary.

Mary huffed and stared at Josiah and Vin a moment, and then she turned her attention back to Chris. “You’re _all_ determined that he have a horse, aren’t you?” she asked abruptly, frowning.

“We all like the boy, Mary, and he’ll be safer on horseback,” Vin pointed out, giving Mary a smile. “Can’t get bit by a snake or a loose dog if he’s in the saddle.”

“And he can hightail it for town when he needs to a lot easier,” Chris added with a slight smile of his own. “The boy goes out to the creek most every day to fish, and a lot of the time he goes alone ‘cause his friends don’t like to fish near as much as he does. Storms can blow in mighty sudden ‘round here and there’s more strangers than ever with the railroad passin’ so close.”

Mary’s shoulders slumped and she sighed, looking down. “Alright, I give up.” She looked like she had bitten into something sour as she added grudgingly, “You can give him a horse for his birthday.” She looked up quickly at Chris. “A safe one for a little boy, though, not something showy like that mare you gave the Calhoun boy. She’s too much horse for a child.”

Chris’ eyes narrowed and his voice went cold and hard as he said, “Billy’ll have a horse that he’s safe on, Mrs. Travis.”

Mary flinched at Chris’ tone but Chris didn’t see it. He had already turned away and was headed into the back door to Potter’s store. “Chris, wait,” she said after a moment, taking a step after him.

Vin reached out to catch Mary’s arm and stop her. “Leave him be, Mary,” Vin said firmly, frowning but keeping his voice quiet. “He ain’t gonna want to talk to you after that, an' you’ll push him into sayin’ things he don’t mean.”

Mary looked at Vin, confused. “What did I say?”

Vin stared at her, surprised, and then sighed and shook his head. “Hell, Mary. Don’t you even think before you speak to him?”

Mary jerked her arm out of Vin’s grip, annoyed. “Of course I do! I just didn’t say anything this time!”

“Of course not.” Josiah chuckled and shook his head, patting Vin’s shoulder and then heading into the store after Chris without seeming to notice Mary’s indignant glare. “See you, brother.”

“Stay safe, Josiah.” Vin gave Mary an exasperated look and said, “An' you _did_ say somethin'. You told him you think Blue – Danny Calhoun’s mare – ain’t safe for the boy.”

Mary blinked and then looked confused again. “Yes, and? She’s entirely too spirited for a child. The way he tears around on her, it’s only a matter of time before he falls and breaks his neck.”

“That mare’s safe as can be for Danny,” Vin said, trying to keep the annoyance he felt at her unfair judgment out of his voice. They had been very careful to check the mare out and then watch Danny handle her before they told Lorrie the boy was safe to ride without supervision. The kid rode like he was born in a saddle, and Blue adored him too much to ever _try_ to get rid of him. “She’d walk through fire for him, an' he’s good enough to stick to just about any horse I know ‘cept for Peso.” His temper got away from him a bit as he added more sharply, “And Chris would sooner _die_ than let your boy get hurt, Mary. You _ought_ to know that by now.”

“I know that Chris cares for Billy,” Mary began, “but—“

Vin didn’t let her finish. “But, nothin’. Chris already lost one little boy that meant the world to him, an’ he’ll fight tooth and nail to stop it ever happenin’ again.”

Mary flinched and looked away, her expression filled with sudden remorse as she murmured, “I— I had forgotten.”

“Chris can’t forget,” Vin said simply, his anger fading as quickly as it had hit. Sometimes he just wanted to shake her, but he knew that she didn’t set Chris off on purpose. He could usually laugh at it, but sometimes she said just the wrong thing and set him off too. “Ever' time he sees Billy he remembers Adam an’ what he lost, especially when Billy’s ridin’ Pony. He bought Pony as a three-year-old to be Adam’s first horse, not long before the boy was killed. He was still puttin’ miles on Pony when he took that trip an' came back to find his home an' family gone.”

“I didn’t know that,” Mary said, still not looking at Vin.

“I know, that’s why I just told you. He’s sure not gonna do it. He don’t hardly talk ‘bout Adam at all unless he's dead drunk ‘cause it hurts him too much. That boy meant the world to him.” Vin paused and then added more softly, “You should know Chris hunted down the best stockhorse colt in the _territory_ for his boy, an’ then put in more than two months work finishin’ him just right. He wouldn’t do any less for Billy.”

Mary finally looked at Vin, folding her arms below her breasts again. “Tuesday isn’t months away, Vin.”

Vin smiled. “It’s been months since Chris started them lessons with your boy, though. We’ve been all over lookin’ at horses, but he finally settled on the two best we could find. There’s a nice little app gelding out in the Seminole village we’ve almost bought four times now, between the two of us, an’ a pony over to Eagle Bend a friend of mine is holdin’ for Chris until next week just in case you wouldn’t let Billy have a real horse.”

Mary sighed as she looked down at the ground. “I had no idea he was investing so much of his time looking for a horse. It’s no wonder he was angry I said no.”

“He wasn’t angry, Mary, he was _upset_.” Mary looked up quickly, surprised, and Vin explained patiently, “All summer Billy’s been remindin’ us that all he wants for his birthday is a horse. Chris knows what it means to the boy an’ he’d hate to see him disappointed, ‘specially when givin’ him lessons like he did would likely make it harder for Billy. He never woulda let Billy ride so much if he didn’t think you’d let the boy have a horse of his own. He put a lot of faith in you, thinkin’ you’d understand that.”

Mary looked at Vin as if she had never seen him before, and he was just beginning to wonder why when she spoke again. “I guess I’ve just messed up all the way around this time, haven’t I?”

“You still got time to fix it.” Vin smiled, amused that it had _finally_ sunk in that she had made a mistake. “Or to let us fix it. We can ride out in the mornin’ to the Seminole village an’ be back by Monday night, easy. Little Rabbit’s been ridin’ the horse we’ve got our eye on an’ so have half the other kids, an' a good friend of mine has been puttin' him through his paces regular to be sure he ain't forgot what he knew before the kids got hold of him. They call him Reb, and he’s gentle as a kitten.”

“Reb?” Mary half-asked, bemused.

“Short for Rebel,” Vin explained, smiling. “One of the older boys named him, hopin’ he’d be a lot more spirited than he is. He used to be a Confederate cavalry horse until that battle in the village, an’ Efolo was hoping Reb would be a warhorse for him. Turned out he’s a big mooch an’ loves kids, so the younger ones use him for their chores because he’s always followin’ them around anyway.”

Mary smiled. “It’s good to know that he’s so used to children, at least.”

“We wouldn’t be interested in him if he wasn’t,” Chris said, walking out of the store again with a waxed paper sack in one hand and a box of nails in the other. “You about ready to ride out, Vin? Ezra’s with the horses out front of the livery, but Peso's gettin' real tired of standin' tied and you know Ez can't do a thing to stop him if he decides to bust loose.”

Vin nodded. “Waitin’ on you.” Peso behaved himself well for Chris most of the time, nearly as well as he did for Vin, but Ezra was a completely different story. Vin and Chris had both never met a horse they were afraid of, and Peso sensed that as surely as he knew Ezra _was_ afraid of him. Ezra had little experience with mustangs as rough around the edges as Peso was, but he had seen Peso kill men and other horses with equal ease in a fight and had a healthy respect for what the rangy black gelding could do to him. Peso was unpredictable enough that Vin had encouraged Ezra to follow the instinct that told him not to get in Peso's way, even though so far Peso had never even offered to hurt him.

“Let’s go then,” Chris said, putting the nails into the back of the wagon and then moving towards the wagon’s seat with the paper sack to tuck it into the box with the vegetables they had bought for the week.

Vin knew what was in the sack without needing to ask, and it amused him. Ezra always bought candy for the children before he went out to the Seminole village, but he hadn’t known they were going this time so Chris had done it for him. Ezra wouldn’t want to give up a weekend with them even if it did mean riding in the desert heat and sleeping on the ground, so he was sure to go with them in the morning. The week and a half they were out tracking the most recent bunch of fugitives hadn’t been too bad for Chris and Vin since they went together, but Ezra had slept alone the whole time. The night after they got back, he told them he was going next time, appearances be damned, and Vin was sure he had meant it. Ezra had finally gotten used to being with them, and he figured Ezra wasn’t likely to let them ride out more than overnight without him again. 

“Chris, wait,” Mary said quickly, moving after him.

Vin didn’t stop her, instead moving around the wagon to climb up into the seat and just hoping Mary wouldn’t put her foot in her mouth clear to the knee again. She could push Chris’ buttons like they were all painted up bright red and about a foot across. Of course, Chris was near as good at pushing hers, but he knew when he was doing it and usually avoided it these days. He had Vin and Ezra to needle if he was in the mood for an argument, and they enjoyed a little make-up sex afterwards as much as Chris did. Mary just liked to piss him off and then storm off in a huff, which wasn’t near so much fun for Chris or those who had to put up with him afterwards.

Chris turned towards Mary, his expression closed but polite. “Yes, Mrs. Travis?”

Mary sighed, stopping a few feet away from Chris. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking before. I know you’d never let harm come to Billy, or to the Calhoun boy.”

Chris nodded and waited a moment before he asked, “That all you wanted?”

“Vin was telling me you’ve found two ponies that would work for Billy?” Mary half-asked, just a bit timid.

Vin hid a smile, wondering if she acted hesitant on purpose or if it just unnerved her that much that Chris could go so distant and respectful. He knew Mary was half in love with Chris and half terrified of him at the same time, and he figured that her tangled feelings were what brought out the worst in both of them when they butted heads. It’d do everyone concerned a world of good if she would just make up her mind one way or the other, but Vin knew it would never happen. She loved the _idea_ of Chris – the broody gunfighter with a tragic past who gave up his rambling ways to save a town was something right out of a penny dreadful – but the reality was more than she could handle. She wanted Chris to change, wanted to tame him and get him to hang up his guns, and that was never going to happen. Vin figured she'd have better luck teaching Peso to pull her buggy.

“A horse and a pony,” Chris corrected, nodding. “The horse Vin was tellin’ you about, a roaned-out appaloosa about ten or twelve years old, is a little shorter than Pony, but not much. He’s broke to death an' ex-cavalry, so there ain’t much that’ll faze him. The pony’s from the same stock as the one Jimmy Watson has, but she’s only three. She’s broke real well for her age though. We saw a boy about four ride her right through Eagle Bend on a Saturday and she didn’t act up any. Why?”

Mary sighed softly, looking into Chris’ eyes a moment before she asked, “Which do you think would be a better choice?”

“The app,” Chris answered without hesitation. “He’s smart an’ he made it through more than one battle in one piece, not to mention the years since the war, so there likely isn’t much he hasn’t seen before. He’s a trained cavalry horse, so he won’t be takin’ off when Billy ties him like that pony he borrows does. Billy also won’t be outgrowin’ him in a few years. The app likes kids best, but he has no problem carryin’ a grown man.”

“And Reb takes his job serious when he’s watchin’ over a kid,” Vin added, turning in the wagon seat to face Mary. “He killed a rattler that nearly got Little Rabbit’s baby sister not long back. Paci’s younger than Billy by a few years, and Reb takes real good care of her when she’s usin’ him to haul water.”

Mary smiled, but Vin could tell it was a bit forced. “He does sound like a good choice. How much do they want for him?”

“No reason for you to worry about that,” Chris said, dismissing the question. “We already got a saddle an' bridle that’ll fit him, so we’ll just bring Reb into town ready to ride on Tuesday morning.” He tipped his hat to her. “See you then, Mary.”

Mary sighed, looking exasperated even though she didn’t push it. “Ride safely, Chris.”

“Always,” Chris agreed, turning his back on her to climb up into the wagon. He looked relieved and even gave Vin a wink as he sat down and made himself comfortable for the short ride to where he had left Pony. Chris, no matter how often he might deny it, was all cowboy and didn’t walk anywhere when he could ride. Vin knew he much preferred a horse, but a wagon would do in a pinch.

Vin resisted the urge to laugh, nodding to Mary. “Afternoon, ma’am.”

Mary smiled. “Have a good trip, Vin.”

Vin grinned and gathered up the reins of the bay mares harnessed to the wagon. “We will. Visitin’ friends is always nice.” He lifted one hand to tip his hat to her and then shook out the reins and started the team forward.

Chris was silent until they were well away from Mary, then he muttered, “Crazy woman. Sometimes I think she digs her heels in just to annoy me.”

Vin laughed and glanced sideways at Chris, grinning. “It ain’t personal, Chris. She drives all the good lookin’ men ‘round here crazy, ‘cept for maybe Josiah. He thinks she’s plumb amusin’.”

“Can’t be all of them,” Chris disagreed, looking at Vin in amusement. “She hardly talks to any of the men in town ‘cept for the seven of us an' old Virgil.” He paused and then added, "Well, Yosemite, too. She's always bugging him about some little doodad she saw in a picture, wantin' to know if he can make it."

Vin grinned, guiding the team out onto the main street and then flipping the reins to urge them into a trot once they were clear of the alley. “Ever take a good long look at the other unattached men here ‘bouts? We Seven are the cream of the crop by a mile.”

Chris laughed, surprised, and teased softly, “Should I be worried you’ll be bringin’ more than a gambler home?”

“I’m happy as a buff belly-deep in sweetgrass with what I got,” Vin replied just loud enough for Chris to hear him over the horses, smirking. “She would be too, if she could get either of you.”

Chris grinned. “You think so, huh?”

Vin glanced at Chris, surprised. “She’d faint clean away if you smiled real nice at her.” He smirked again and murmured, “And if she saw what I wake up to ever’ mornin’, she’d likely keel over dead.”

Chris’ eyebrows went up and he snickered. “You’re near as crazy as she is.”

Vin looked at Chris again, sure he was teasing, but then he realized Chris was serious and he started laughing. It was no wonder it took them _years_ to wind up in a bed together. Chris was just about as oblivious as he could be to folks having a crush on him, seemed like.

Chris elbowed Vin in the ribs, bemused. “Put a sock in it, you. What makes you so sure?”

Vin snickered, fighting the sudden urge to kiss Chris just for being so damned clueless. “Cowboy, she’s done ever’ thing but print it in her paper,” Vin said after a minute, teasing and amused as he guided the wagon towards where Ezra was waiting patiently on Chaucer, holding one of Pony's reins even though they all knew Pony wouldn't stray. “Hell, she’s turned Gerard down a dozen times if she did it once, and she’s always tryin’ to show off her best features for you.” He grinned impishly at Chris and then looked back at the street. “Them necklines go much lower and she’ll get arrested, even by us.”

Chris laughed. “I think you’re imaginin’ things.” Vin stopped the wagon near Ezra and their geldings then and Chris stepped down, grinning up at Vin. “She dresses like that when I ain’t around, too.”

Ezra heeled Chaucer closer, amused as he tossed Pony's rein to Chris. “Who are we discussin’, if I may inquire?”

Vin grinned at Ezra. “Mary. Chris don’t believe she’s got her cap set for him.”

Ezra blinked and then started laughing, which made Chris laugh too even as he asked indignantly, “Are you laughin’ at me, too?”

Ezra turned Chaucer back towards the west, grinning widely. “Most assuredly so, Mr. Larabee.” He laughed again, shaking his head as Chaucer began to trot slowly away. “So very _blind_.”

“I heard that!” Chris said quickly.

“You were meant to!” Ezra replied cheerfully, glancing back over his shoulder with a smirk. “Evidently one has to _tell_ you something to be sure you notice it.”

Vin laughed. “Come on, let’s get movin’. It’ll be dark before we make it home.”

Chris snorted and moved to untie Peso from the stout post where he’d been left while Chris went to hurry Vin along, wrapping Peso’s lead around his fist as he swung into Pony’s saddle. He started after Ezra without hesitation or glancing back, and Vin chuckled at how quickly Peso moved up to trot with his nose near Chris’ knee, the lead rope loose. Peso had gotten used to being led by Chris over the last several months and he was usually content to behave until they got well out of town. He knew Chris would slip his halter when they reached the turn off the main trail towards their ranch, and he didn't mind so much anymore that he had to behave until then.

Vin shook the reins to start the wagon team forward, urging the bay mares into a slow canter after Chris and Ezra. Chris and Ezra would keep pace with him once the team caught up to their horses, and they’d make it home well before dark. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“So, we ride out in the morning?” Ezra asked idly, sprawled on the porch with his back against one of the posts. He had a mug of bourbon in one hand and was feeling surprisingly relaxed despite the fact he was outdoors barefoot in just his trousers and an undershirt. Normally he would rather not be so unclothed outdoors during daylight hours unless he were swimming or making an early morning trip to the privy, but the heat was such that he was willing to risk a sunburn or the possibility of being seen. He doubted he would be noticed anyway, were anyone to ride up unexpectedly. He smirked slightly as he looked over at Chris and Vin. There were much more attractive sights to see on the porch just then, after all.

“Nice an’ early,” Chris said quietly, smiling. He was sitting sideways in the new porch swing in nothing but a pair of black denim pants, his left leg stretched along the swing behind Vin with the other foot resting on the porch to rock the swing slowly. His left hand toyed with Vin’s damp hair idly while the right hand was low on Vin’s belly, his fingers tucked in Vin’s pants.

Vin was looking very pleased with himself and the situation, leaning back against Chris’ chest with both of his feet on the swing. He was wearing a pair of low-riding buckskins Ezra liked very much but had only seen a few times because Vin quite simply did not want to be seen in them by anyone but Chris or Ezra. Vin often wore them under his trousers in the winter instead of long johns, but otherwise he hadn't worn them in years except when he washed his other clothes. They were worn to a thin, butter-soft suede that left little to the imagination, clinging to every curve and plane of Vin’s damp skin from just below prominent hipbones down over muscular thighs and calves to stop just above Vin’s surprisingly delicate ankles and narrow feet.

Vin glanced over at Ezra, also smiling as he added, “Soon as I get back from takin’ the mares in.”

Ezra found his gaze lingering on Vin’s hip, where he could see two of the fading finger-sized bruises he had noticed while they were swimming. He knew exactly how those bruises and the matching ones hidden by Vin’s buckskins had gotten there, and the memory of how he got a set of his own several weeks ago made him smirk a bit more wickedly. Chris hated it when one of them scared him, and the first opportunity he had to get them alone afterwards could get ... intense. Vin’s hat had a new bullet hole in it when they rode back from Juarez and there was a healing scratch hidden in his hair, so it didn’t surprise Ezra that Chris had been scared enough to lose control a bit. Chris was usually mindful of his own strength, especially since he had realized how easily Ezra’s pale skin bruised, but Vin and Ezra didn’t mind even a little when he didn’t hold back.

Chris chuckled suddenly, drawing Ezra’s gaze to him to find Chris and Vin both giving him knowing looks. “Enjoying the view?” Chris asked, amused.

“Vin is eminently worth staring at,” Ezra replied immediately. “Surely you don’t expect me to resist such a temptation?”

Chris smirked, his hand moving in a slow caress of Vin’s belly. “He sure is, but haven’t I heard that excuse already tonight?”

Vin snickered and nodded, looking pleased and smug. “Yep.” He turned to look up and back at Chris’ face, teasing, “An’ he might’ve claimed somethin’ similar before he tackled you, too.”

Ezra laughed, feeling his face heating up. “We are in reasonable privacy, I see no reason not to indulge.”

Chris grinned wickedly. “We could always head to bed early.”

“Before dinner?” Ezra asked quickly, unable to care even a little about how eager he sounded. He was, after all, and it was a waste of effort to try to hide such things from Chris and Vin any longer.

“Too hot to cook anyway,” Vin said casually, pulling away from Chris as he turned to put his feet on the porch. “We got meat for sandwiches later, after it’s cooled off. That haunch of venison I put in the smoke house this morning is practically fallin’ off the bone, an’ I already put the fire out.”

The ‘smoke house’ was hardly big enough to be called that, really just a tin-roofed oak box barely big enough to smoke half a deer that Vin and Chris had built from scrap boards, but Vin could do wonders with it. Vin’s cooking was hit or miss with many things, but he was very good at making the best of any meat he got his hands on. He’d start out with some tough cut of meat Ezra would have called barely edible and apply salt mixed with a few wild herbs and hang it over a little smoldering mesquite wood, and a day or so later the meat was succulent and smoked to perfection.

Chris grinned at Vin. “Seems to me that gettin’ naked might be an improvement about now.”

Ezra laughed and stood, starting towards the open cabin door with his mug. “What _are_ you two waiting for?”

Vin laughed and bounced up off the swing to follow, and Chris was only a step behind.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

JD blew on his mug of coffee and was about to take a sip when he heard a galloping horse outside. “Who in the world?” he murmured to himself, turning to walk to the door.

It was still well before sunup, the sky just barely beginning to lighten to a deep blue in the east, and the town should have been quiet and still. Even JD was only awake because of a nightmare that left him restless and too wide-awake to sleep any more. There were few reasons anyone would ride into town so early, and fewer yet why they would do it at a gallop. Folks galloping into town at odd hours usually meant trouble.

JD opened the door to the jail a moment later, eyes going wide as Peso spotted him and slid to a plunging halt, rearing and throwing his head. “Peso!” JD exclaimed, “What are you doing here?!” 

Peso pranced towards the steps, ears pricked forward, and JD started towards him. “Vin’s gonna be so mad at you, fellah.” Peso waited for JD to reach the steps, almost within reach of his head, and then he whirled and bolted off up the street towards the east, tail flagged and nose in the air.

“Peso! Come back here before you get in trouble!” JD hurried down the steps into the street without taking his gaze off of Peso, who had slowed to a prancing trot, nose and tail still held high. The rangy black mustang was obviously feeling his oats and in a playful mood, and even in the dim predawn light JD couldn’t help but notice how good he looked. Peso wasn't as refined as the horses JD grew up around, but he was still a gorgeous animal, sleek and shining with the kind of confidence in himself that always made JD take a second look at a horse. Peso wasn't as pretty as the blueblood hunters JD grew up around, but Peso's boundless energy and spirit made them look like the hobbyhorses they were.

JD whistled after a moment, copying the notes Vin used to call Peso as best he could even though he doubted Peso would listen. He was pleasantly surprised when Peso turned and pranced slowly back towards him, tail still flagged and his neck arched. There was a wicked, mischievous look to Peso’s bearing that JD knew didn’t bode well for him when Peso reached him, but he felt like he had to catch Peso if he could. Vin would be worried sick if he looked out in the meadow at Vin and Chris’ place and Peso was gone, and JD figured he could take a few bites or even a kick if that’s what it took to get Peso home. It wouldn't be the first time Peso kicked him, after all, and the ornery black usually didn't try to _really_ hurt him, just make his opinions known.

“I’d get back on the boardwalk, was I you,” Vin called behind him, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

JD turned quickly to look towards Vin’s voice and then his jaw dropped and he just stared. He had never seen Vin look so just plain _wild_ before, shaggy hair and untucked shirt blowing in the early morning breeze as he effortlessly controlled Chaucer with his knees. Vin was hatless and barefoot in his usual tan pants, his gun, and a bright white shirt that looked like one of Ezra’s, and he was riding Chaucer bareback. Vin was leading Yosemite’s bay team with one mare tied off to the other so that Vin only had to lead one to control them both, and he looked cheerful as only he could be so early in the morning.

“He’s gonna get you if you don’t watch it, kid,” Vin warned, grinning. “He’s in a hell of a mood this morning.”

JD turned quickly to find Peso had pinned his ears and dropped his head down low, and he was headed for JD at what could only be described as a stalking pace. JD hurriedly got back on the boardwalk, flinging his free hand at Peso. “Go on!” Peso snorted and threw his head up again, stopping stock still in the street and looking put out enough that JD couldn’t help snickering. “Crazy mustang.”

Vin snickered as he guided Chaucer up to the boardwalk a few feet from the steps and then stopped him there, grinning up at JD. Chaucer wore no restraint at all, not even a halter, and Vin wasn't even bothering to hold on to his mane. “What’re you doing up so early?”

JD blinked and then lifted his coffee cup, bemused. “Drinking coffee. What’re you doin’ riding Chaucer?”

Vin snorted and looked amused as he glanced over at Peso, who was watching them and sulking. “I’m ridin’ Chaucer ‘cause my damned horse was too busy pretendin’ to be deaf to come up an’ eat this mornin’.” He looked back up at JD, grinning again. “I left Pony in his stall so he’d stay home while I hopped on Chaucer to bring the team back, but Peso wouldn’t have any part of me catchin’ him. He tagged along just to be a pain in the ass, I reckon.”

JD laughed. He could easily picture Peso’s antics as he acted up for Vin, who was really more tolerant of the spirited black than almost anyone JD could think of would be. He’d never known anyone else to let their horse run loose even though there were times it might decide not to be caught, but Vin was usually amused by it instead of angry. Peso always seemed to know when it was important that he behave himself and when it wasn't, so it actually worked out pretty well. “Why did you bring the team back so early, though? I thought you were workin’ on the fences all weekend?”

Vin shook his head, smiling. “Plans changed. We gotta ride out to the Seminole village.” 

JD looked towards the newspaper office and then stepped closer to the edge of the boardwalk, grinning. “Did Mrs. Travis finally say Billy could have a horse?” he asked, almost whispering. He knew all about the little appy gelding that Chris and Vin wanted for Billy. Reb was a nice little gelding, about fourteen hands and not real stout but tough and fast as horses twice his size. He had tried Reb out himself when he visited the Seminole village with Nathan not too long ago, both alone and with two of the smaller children who weren’t allowed to ride on their own yet, and he hadn't found the gelding's training wanting in any way. Reb was nearly as responsive as his own Dancer and likely faster in a short sprint, though Dancer could jump higher and outrun Reb at a mile, JD was sure.

Vin snickered and nodded, glancing towards the newspaper office and then back at JD. “Yeah, finally. She an’ Chris got into it yesterday an’ then I had to explain to her why he was so put out.” He shook his head, looking like he wanted to laugh. “I swear, sometimes I think she an’ Chris speak two different languages, the way they can knock heads over nothin’.”

JD snickered. “Not everyone can read his mind like you can, Vin.”

Vin grinned. “Most times folks don’t wanna know what he’s really thinkin’, ‘specially her. He’s havin’ way too much fun not noticin’ them plungin’ necklines of hers. I figure he’s waitin’ for her to fall out of her dress altogether. He just might die laughin’, after he gets done gettin’ an eyeful.”

JD laughed, surprised. “Vin! You shouldn’t talk about Mrs. Travis like that!” 

Vin smirked. “Ain’t nothin’ I said wasn’t true.”

“Still!” JD said, trying not to laugh again. He heard footsteps on the boardwalk further down and looked to see Josiah step out of the saloon, grinning and looking pleased with himself. The saloon had been busier than usual the night before, so Josiah had slept there to keep an eye on things and give Inez some backup if anyone tried to start any trouble. JD looked back at Vin as he went on, “You shouldn’t talk about her losin’ her dress like that.” 

“Hell, she was born naked just like ever’ one else, JD,” Vin said, still smirking. “Just ‘cause she’s a woman don’t change that.”

“Who’re we talking about?” Josiah asked cheerfully, walking towards them.

Vin turned his attention to Josiah, looking just a bit impish. “Mary.”

Josiah laughed. “And why would we discuss her entry into this world so early in the mornin’?”

JD pointed at Vin. “He started it, talkin’ about her necklines!”

Josiah chuckled, stopping next to JD. “They have become ... _daring_ recently.”

Vin snickered. “You can say that again. Saw a guy damn near fall off his horse yesterday, leanin’ so far to get a better look.”

“Now Vin, c’mon. It’s not polite to talk about a lady like that,” JD said, caught between amused and scandalized. He’d have been laughing if it were Buck saying such things because Buck was such a cheerful letch, but this was _Vin_. He was the sweet one all the ladies loved because he treated them so nice, and there he was saying the kind of thing that could ruin Mrs. Travis’ reputation.

Josiah chuckled softly as Vin grinned at JD and said, “She’s the one doin’ all the advertisin’.”

“I don’t know why you care, you don’t even like women,” JD said, rolling his eyes.

Vin’s grin disappeared and he just stared at JD, blue eyes wide and definitely shocked. Chaucer tensed and his ears flicked back as his head went up, the easy relaxed way he had been standing while they talked gone as he looked warily at JD and took a step backwards. Chaucer was obviously a little confused, probably because he liked JD even though he could tell that JD had just done _something_ to his rider. 

JD flushed as he realized what he’d said and blurted, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He looked worriedly from Vin to Josiah, wondering if Josiah knew, and found Josiah giving him a disappointed look.

“That’s not the kind of thing you say right out on the street, son,” Josiah said softly, resting one hand on JD’s shoulder. “Lucky the restaurant’s not open yet.”

“It will be soon though,” Vin said quietly, his voice just a bit sharp. “Sound carries so early, too.”

“I’m sorry,” JD repeated quickly, looking at Vin again and feeling awful. Chaucer was still tensed up like he got just before the kind of fight Ezra wasn't sure they'd win, and Vin was obviously unhappy and wary. “I didn’t mean to say it, it just slipped out.”

Vin leaned closer, his blue eyes intense. “You can get a man _killed_ sayin’ that kind of thing on the street, JD.” He whirled Chaucer away and headed towards the livery at a trot, every line of his body giving away his tension as obviously as Chaucer’s high-stepping, nervous gait did. The bay team followed Chaucer immediately and then Peso started after them a moment later, cantering up next to Chaucer and then slowing to trot at his side.

JD looked at Josiah, worried and feeling like an ass. “I’d never say anything with folks around. You know that, don’t you, Josiah?”

Josiah sighed, looking into JD’s eyes for a moment before he looked towards the livery, where Vin had just dismounted. He watched Vin lead the bay team into the stable, leaving Chaucer and Peso loose as they watched from the door, then he finally looked back at JD. “Son, you have to think about it from his side,” Josiah murmured. “It’s not the kind of thing Vin would share, and for good reason.” He paused and then pointed out, “And you weren’t talkin’ very quiet, JD. If nobody heard it’ll be pure luck.”

JD looked at the livery, fidgeting a bit and feeling miserable. He knew folks didn’t approve of men like Vin, or Ezra for that matter. He didn’t know exactly what would happen if folks in town knew about them, but he knew it would be nothing good. He looked back at Josiah after a minute or two, worried as he murmured, “Would folks really kill them?”

Josiah’s expression grew even more serious and he jerked his chin towards the jail. “Inside, JD. Then you can ask questions.”

JD nodded. “Alright.” He looked at the livery again, where Vin was putting the halters off the bay team on Chaucer and Peso. Peso stood quietly to be caught this time and JD was sure it was because Peso sensed Vin’s mood. Peso was always compliant and protective when Vin was upset over something. Chris was the same way, vigilant as a momma bear with cubs whenever someone hurt Vin but always willing to do whatever Vin asked of him, even if it meant letting Vin fight his own battles. Vin didn't expect anyone to take care of his problems for him and could get downright prickly when someone tried, but he was willing to compromise and let Chris or Peso stay close when they felt he needed protected.

“Go on, son,” Josiah said gently. JD sighed and turned away, and Josiah patted his shoulder. “I’ll be along.”

JD nodded again and walked on inside the jail, and he was already taking a seat at the desk before he realized he was still carrying his cup. He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee while he waited for Josiah, sure that the preacher had stayed outside to speak to Vin and fix his screw up. If somebody said the wrong thing, it always seemed to be him that did it, and it was usually Josiah or Vin that helped smooth things over.

Sometimes it was pure hell not having the habit of guarding his tongue as well as the others did.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Josiah watched JD go in the jail and then looked towards Vin and the horses. Vin had haltered both geldings and was tying the lead ropes cavalry-fashion around their necks to keep them out of the way on the ride home. His public face was firmly in place, letting no hint of his feelings show, and it made Josiah sigh.

JD didn’t mean any harm, but the boy seemed to have a knack for saying just the wrong thing at the wrong time. Josiah just hoped Vin could get past it long enough to talk to JD and explain things to him. He figured it would be good for them both for Vin to explain to JD about the way Vin’s life had been since he stopped drifting from tribe to tribe. Vin had told Josiah once that he had a vision at sixteen that told him to try to make his mother’s dream for him come true, and that because of it Vin had walked away from all he loved to try to do well in the white man’s world. It had been rough on him, especially the first year, but he had learned and adjusted, even lived through a war, and Josiah thought he’d done well living up to his mother’s dream.

Vin swung up on Peso and rode towards Josiah with Chaucer trotting along loose beside them, and Josiah finally noticed how different Vin looked that morning from his usual dress when he rode into town. He obviously hadn’t expected to run into anyone, and hadn’t bothered with his hat or coat, or even his boots. Josiah was pretty sure the white shirt Vin was wearing belonged to Ezra, too. He had never seen Vin wear it before, and it didn't belong to Chris either, unless he had just bought it. Ezra, on the other hand, owned a dozen very similar shirts.

Vin wearing Ezra’s shirt wasn’t anything most people would notice because their builds were so similar. It was just a white shirt with narrow pale blue pinstripes, and common enough not to arouse comment, but Josiah knew Vin didn’t own one like it. That Vin had worn it to town could be a good sign or a bad one. If Vin were getting a little careless at five in the morning, or if he simply had chosen to steal Ezra’s shirt knowing it was plain enough not to be obvious, then it might not mean anything. Vin had taken possession of two of Chris’ shirts, after all, and wore them often without arousing comment from anyone but his ‘brothers’.

Of course, there was always another possibility, a slim chance that the need to worry what people might say was wearing on Vin to the point he was making a statement. Josiah thought that one very unlikely, but it was something to think on. Josiah knew Vin’s past might lead him that direction if there ever came a time Vin couldn’t find happiness within the narrow confines of white society. Among the tribes Vin would be respected and treated well, as much because of his unique nature as because of his skill as a warrior and horseman. Josiah was pretty sure Vin would have gone back to the tribes long ago if he hadn’t met Chris, but his love for Chris and now Ezra kept him firmly in a world that didn’t want him.

Thinking about the years Vin had spent hiding many of the best parts of himself simply to survive always made Josiah angry at the world they lived in. To the people Vin grew up with, his unique outlook and his generous, loving spirit were things to be admired and rejoiced in, but among whites the fact Vin wanted other men to share his bed was reason enough to justify his murder. Josiah knew that white customs and religious laws had to seem stupid and arbitrary to a boy who was raised to follow tribal customs, but Vin had still let the customs of whites force him to hide his true feelings since he left his own people on a quest to fulfill his mother’s dream.

Josiah had seen the difference in Vin when he was safe in the privacy of his own home, so he was one of a very few who knew how carefully controlled the man Vin showed the outside world usually was. Josiah had spent quite a few days over the summer working on fences with Chris, Vin, and Ezra – who had threatened mayhem if Josiah told a soul that he was better with a hammer than Vin or Chris – and he had seen that carefully hidden side of Vin many times. Vin was a tough young man, deadly in a fight and capable of anything he thought necessary, but he was also gentle and affectionate and had a need to be touched that sometimes made Josiah hurt for the boy.

Josiah couldn’t imagine how strong Vin had to be to have kept those feelings, those _needs_ , bottled up so tightly that no hint of them had shown even to his friends for over two years. It was really no wonder that Vin had come so close to accepting what Charlotte offered him, despite his preference for men. To someone so lonely and touch-starved as Vin had to have been then, Charlotte’s obvious affection and need of him must have been balm on a wound the boy couldn’t reach. If Josiah were in Vin’s shoes he would have taken what the woman so freely offered, he knew, but he knew that he wouldn’t have given her up later like Vin did for a shred of hope offered by a few words from Chris.

Still, Josiah didn’t think that Vin was making a statement by wearing Ezra’s shirt. Vin hadn’t been restless or unhappy recently, quite the opposite in fact. Vin always had a sparkle in his eyes these days and he went about even the most boring tasks as if he were having fun with them. Josiah had never seen Vin as relaxed and cheerful as he had been the last few months, and Vin’s happiness seemed to have spread freely to both of his lovers. Vin was still careful in public, as were Chris and Ezra, but their happiness showed through anyway, especially when they were in reasonable privacy.

Buck had confided to Josiah more than once over the summer that he had never thought he’d live to see the day Chris’ heart finally healed, but it was obvious to anyone who knew Chris that it had. Chris was a new man these days, often cheerful and happier with life than he had been since Josiah met him, though possibly most telling of all was the fact Chris hadn’t been drunk in months. His frequent weeklong drinking binges seemed to be a thing of the past, and even the recent anniversary of his wife and son’s deaths hadn’t been able to lay Chris low. He hadn’t come to town that day, it was true, but Josiah happened to be one of the few people who knew why. Chris had spent the day with Vin and Ezra, letting them distract him from that old pain with the simple joy of being with those he loved, and it had worked like a charm if Chris’ grin when they rode in the next morning for Chris and Vin to take a shift watching over the town was anything to go by.

Truly, of the three men Ezra was the least changed, at least from all Josiah had seen. Ezra’s careful emotional walls were more cheerful but still intact, though Josiah knew that those walls weren’t impenetrable any longer. In the privacy of their home – and Josiah was sure that Ezra did consider the cabin Chris and Vin had put so much effort into as his home these days – Josiah had seen Vin or Chris crumble those cool walls of Ezra’s with a word or two, giving him a glimpse of the vulnerable man Ezra worked so hard to hide. Ezra simply saved many of his true thoughts and feelings for the men he loved, which was something Josiah could easily understand and respect. Even with his careful masks still in place, Ezra was obviously happy with the arrangement he had with Chris and Vin.

Vin heeled Peso right up to the steps and then stopped, pulling Josiah out of his thoughts. Vin looked pensive and serious, but Josiah was relieved to see that Vin’s eyes didn’t seem overly upset any longer. Concerned, yes, but no more than that. “Tell JD I’m not mad. Just—“ Vin sighed and looked away a moment, scanning the deserted street, then he looked back at Josiah. “Try an’ impress on him what kinda trouble sayin’ things like that starts up,” he said softly. “Please?”

“Why don’t you get down and come talk to him, Vin?” Josiah asked, keeping his tone gentle and reasonable. “The boy feels pretty bad, I think.”

Vin shook his head, looking towards the west. “Ezra’s waitin’ breakfast on me.” He looked back at Josiah. “You can tell him ever’ thing, though. If he knows some, it’s best he knows the truth. Maybe he’ll be more careful if he knows what's at stake.” He smiled. “Could you keep an eye on the saloon a few days an’ let Inez know not to worry ‘bout Ezra? He’s ridin’ along with us, an’ we won’t be back in town until Tuesday mornin’.”

Josiah smiled and nodded. “I will. Ride safe, brother.”

“Always. Watch your back, Josiah.” Vin nodded to Josiah and then without any obvious cue Peso whirled away and bolted, tail in the air as Vin leaned down close to his neck. Chaucer was right on their heels and quickly caught up, and as they went out of sight at the turn onto the main trail towards the west, the two geldings were running shoulder to shoulder.

Josiah chuckled to himself and turned to go into the jail, wondering if Peso’s change in attitude towards Chaucer several months ago had been prompted by Vin’s developing closeness to Ezra. After all that Josiah had seen of the intelligent black gelding, it wouldn’t surprise him. Peso had never tolerated any horse other than Pony getting close to him until recently, and then Peso had accepted Chaucer surprisingly fast. Peso and Chaucer’s mutual dislike had turned into a definite friendship almost as close as the bond between Peso and Pony.

Josiah had no doubt all three could be safely put in a single stall now, even though trying the same thing a year ago would likely have resulted in serious injuries to all of them and would have gotten Chaucer killed. Chaucer would have put up a fight, and Pony likely would have gotten himself hurt trying to stop Peso from killing Chaucer, but Josiah had no doubt that Chaucer would have been the one that ended up dead. Peso was hell on four iron-hard hooves when he was angry, and could kill another horse with shocking speed when he felt cornered.

Josiah glanced around the room as he walked into the jail, closing the door quietly behind him as he looked at JD. The boy was cradling a mostly-full cup of coffee and clearly miserable as he looked up quickly at Josiah. He had taken off his hat and seemed very young in the lamplight, helped along by the fact he had shaved especially close that morning. His usual stubble was gone and his face was as smooth and unlined as it had been the day Josiah met him, though his eyes weren’t those of a boy any more.

“Is he real mad at me?” JD asked quietly, his brow furrowed. “I didn’t mean to say that, honest.”

“I know, son,” Josiah said soothingly. “Vin’s not mad at you.” He walked over to the coffee pot and filled one of the tin cups stacked on a shelf by the stove, then headed over to the desk to sit in the other chair. JD was just watching him, still upset, so Josiah explained with a smile, “He’d have come in for coffee, but he has breakfast waitin’ on him at home.”

JD gnawed on his lower lip a moment and then suddenly leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk as he murmured softly, “Can I ask you something, Josiah?”

“Of course,” Josiah said easily, lifting his mug. “Ask away.” He sipped his coffee, pretty sure he knew what was coming now that JD suspected he had been let in on Vin’s personal life. JD had always been curious as a cat, and Josiah seriously doubted the boy knew much beyond the obvious fact Vin avoided brothels and never chased skirts like the others did. Even Ezra put on a show of being interested in any pretty young ladies who passed through town, but Vin had never bothered to, despite how sweet and charming he was towards any lady he spoke with.

JD seemed to search for the right words for a minute or two and then spoke, and Josiah’s mustache twitched as he tried not to laugh at how quiet JD was trying to be. “I know Vin and Chris are awful close, and that they’re both watchin’ over Ezra since he's been gettin’ those threats, but I just can’t figure out which one it is Vin’s sweet on. Every time I think I’ve got it pinned down, he’ll do somethin’ to make me think it’s the other one. Do you know?”

Josiah chuckled softly. “Son, there’s a reason your instincts are tellin’ you he’s got feelings for both of them.”

JD blinked and then his brown eyes went comically wide. “ _Oh_.”

Josiah waited for JD to go on, and when he realized JD wasn’t going to he laughed. “That’s all you’re gonna say?”

“What else is there?” JD asked, confused. “It ain’t like they’re hurtin’ nobody. Chris sure is a lot easier to get along with these days, and even Casey’s noticed the way Vin lights up when Chris is laughin’ at something. She’s the one who got me to thinkin’ about it, asking me questions about him.”

Josiah’s eyebrows rose and he frowned slightly. “And what did you tell her?”

“That she was crazy, of course!” JD replied hotly, scowling. “I ain’t _stupid_ , Josiah. They wouldn’t be workin’ so hard to keep it hid from _me_ if they wanted just anybody to know. I told her that Vin’s still sweet on that married lady he near ran off with.” He rolled his eyes and added, “Casey seemed to think it was real romantic and decided that Vin’s so hooked on a lady he can’t have that he doesn't notice other women. She was givin’ him dreamy looks for days and kept saying things about how sweet it is he’s so loyal. Near made me sick with all that girly nonsense, but I had to go along with it.”

Josiah shook his head, bemused. JD was quicker than anyone had given him credit for, and had come up with a good lie, too. He’d have to let Vin know about the story Casey had been given. Vin would pass it on to Chris and Ezra if he felt there was a need to, and it _was_ a good lie, after all. It might be useful again. “You did good, son. If you had to lie, that one’s pretty believeable.”

“That’s what I thought,” JD agreed, looking pleased. He sobered again quickly though, looking down at the desk for a little while before he finally looked back up at Josiah. “Josiah, why is it folks say the things they do about men like Vin? My ma told me all kinds of awful stories when I was a kid about the stuff they do to little boys, but they just can’t be true. Vin would never hurt Danny or Billy.”

Josiah sighed. “Of course he wouldn’t, JD, and neither would any of the other men like him I’ve known. I think most of the stories about them preying on children are lies told to make children fear being like them.” He took a sip of his coffee and then went on, “As for the reason behind all the persecution and the hate, I wish I understood it so I could explain it to you, son, but I don’t. It _is_ in the Bible that man should not lie down with man, but if we followed all the laws in the good book we’d have to stone half the women and children in the world and murder any man who drank too much, not to mention many more things that modern society has conveniently forgotten.” He smiled crookedly at JD. “In places dominated by Christianity those who prefer their own gender are reviled and even killed, but there are many other cultures that treat them more fairly."

"Like where?" JD asked.

"Most relevant to Vin's situation would be the native tribes of this very country. Among the people Vin grew up with, a person who desires those of their own sex is often seen as someone sent by the Creator as a sort of bridge between male and female. Most tribes call them some variation on ‘man-woman’ because they believe that they carry the spirit of both genders. The first white men they met called them _berdaches_ , and most tribes recognize the word and use it as well.”

JD looked fascinated. “You mean Vin didn’t have to hide what he likes before he left his tribe?”

Josiah shook his head. “I wouldn’t think he even knew he had anything _to_ hide until he left his people to try and live as a white man. I don’t know much about Comanche or Kiowa traditions, but the Cheyenne I studied with taught me that _berdaches_ are accepted freely among almost all tribes except the Apache, and even they will sometimes. Most consider _berdaches_ to be god-touched and revere them as medicine men and women, healers, teachers, shamans, or counselors to the tribe.”

“Women?” JD asked, wide-eyed again. “There’s _ladies_ who don’t like men?”

Josiah chuckled and nodded. “Oh yes. Among the Lakota I met a memorable woman named Hidden Spear that had been living as a man for over forty years. She had two wives, half a dozen adopted children, and a herd of horses that rivaled any of the male warriors. Even at her age she was deadly in combat, so much so that she was often asked to teach a boy to fight if his father couldn’t do it. She dressed and lived as a man and was treated as a warrior except for not being allowed into a very few of the male ceremonies where her physical gender could have offended the spirits.” 

JD thought about that for a few minutes and then asked slowly, “If the women live as men, does that mean the _berdache_ men live as a woman?”

“Most of them,” Josiah said, nodding. “The only _berdache_ I knew well among the Cheyenne did, but he was nothing like Vin. Clear Trails called himself a woman and lived as one in every way, including being wife to a warrior named Kills With Caution. Clear Trails did only woman’s work and spent his days with the ladies of the tribe or with the children, teaching them and caring for them, and I don't think he had ever even _held_ a rifle or a bow. He was your age when I met him, but he had a real gift for storytelling and knew all of the tribe’s legends and stories, and he passed them on freely.” Josiah smiled. “I learned many of the Cheyenne legends and customs by listening to Clear Trails. He was always patient and willing to explain the things I didn’t know.”

“What about someone like Vin? How do they live?” JD asked.

“They’re a little bit different,” Josiah said, smiling wider as he leaned back in his chair. “A man like Vin likely wouldn’t be called a _berdache_ or any of the other words for man-woman because he’s such a fine warrior and horseman, but he wouldn’t be treated poorly because of his bed partners either. Even though he isn’t inclined to be a true _berdache_ , they would still respect him for his unique gifts as a warrior and horseman as well as for his compassion and strength. The tribes I’ve studied with all see two-spirited people as important go-betweens, not only between men and women but also with the spirit world and with other people. Vin’s heritage would have put him in that role eventually, I think, helping whites understand the tribes.” Josiah’s smile faded and he sighed, wry and a bit wistful. “But Vin followed the path his mother wanted for him instead. A vision told him to try to fulfill his mother’s dream that he would do well in white society, and he gave up a lot of his personal freedom to follow it.”

“Why would she want him to do that?” JD asked softly. “It seems like he’d have been happier with his tribe.”

“You’ve got to remember she died when he was very young, JD,” Josiah said gently. “He was only five, and she wanted what she thought would be the best for her little boy.” He smiled and then added, “But I doubt you could convince Vin he’d have been better off if he stayed with his tribe.”

“Why not?” JD asked, confused. “It can’t be easy, having to hide so much all the time.”

Josiah chuckled. “I’m sure Vin doesn’t mind the price he has paid for what he has, JD.” JD still looked confused so Josiah explained, “If he had stayed among the tribes he never would have met Chris or Ezra, or the brothers Vin cares for very deeply.”

Understanding dawned on JD’s face and then after a minute he smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. He’d walk through fire for Chris.” He laughed slightly. “Or for Ezra, or even the rest of us.” He grinned suddenly, brightening. “Nobody really threatened to kill Ezra, did they? He’s just staying with them because he wants to!”

Josiah grinned. “You catch on fast, son.” He lifted his coffee cup in a salute to JD and then drained it.

JD laughed and finished his own coffee, grinning widely and seeming pleased, and Josiah said a little prayer of thanks that his brothers had again been spared the censure of a friend.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Tell me again why we're riding into the desert on the last Saturday in August?” Ezra asked tiredly. He was hot and miserable and his canteen was nearly empty, and all he wanted to do was curl up in their porch swing with a cool glass of water as big as a bucket. Or better yet, go for a dip in the lovely little swimming hole near their cabin, where the mist off the narrow waterfall coming down over a boulder behind the pool combined with the lay of the land to keep the breeze there cool even on the hottest afternoons.

Instead of lounging in the shade somewhere though, they were six hours out into the desert, less than half way to the Seminole village and walking their sweating horses to give them a breather. Peso and Chaucer had been pushing each other on all morning despite Vin and Ezra’s attempts to settle them down, but Chris had finally put Pony between them so the two geldings would stop trying to race to wherever they were going. Neither Peso nor Chaucer showed any untoward effects of their morning activities other than the sweat, but the hottest part of the day was just beginning and Ezra knew they would have to stay to a walk or slow trot until dark. Letting a horse run after noon in the desert was asking to walk home, even if the horses were so hardy and well-conditioned as Peso, Chaucer, and Pony.

“For Billy,” Chris said simply.

“We could’ve ridden out last night,” Vin added, “but we had better things to do.” He smirked at Ezra. "Namely you."

Ezra wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he _was_ glad they had stayed the full night in the cabin. He had greatly enjoyed himself and wouldn’t have given up any of the time he spent with Chris and Vin for all the gold in the US Mint. Life could be all too short, after all, and any missed opportunity to be with them could be his last. “Be that as it may, I vote we ride out earlier on the way home,” Ezra said, looking over at Chris and Vin again. “I feel like a dishrag, with all the dampness that implies. I am surprised my clothes are not _dripping_ yet.”

Vin chuckled and looked past Chris at Ezra, blue eyes sparkling. “You’ll be out of the sun in a little while, Ezra. Coyote Canyon’s not far an’ the spring-fed tank there’ll let us all cool off a bit. I figure we should hole up there in the shade an’ rest the horses until near sundown, then ride on the rest of the way.”

Ezra looked measuringly towards the towering rocks not far ahead of them, but he didn’t recognize them even a little. He remembered the cool cave that held the spring and the crystal-clear pool of water well enough, but the rocks in front of them looked just like the ones behind them as far as he could tell. “How far is ‘a little while’?”

“’Bout half a mile,” Chris said, amused. “You have no idea where we are, do you?”

“I don’t need to know,” Ezra said with a sudden smile. “That’s Vin’s job and he does it admirably.”

Vin laughed. “Glad to know I’m good for somethin’.”

Ezra glanced over at Vin again, smirking wickedly. “Oh, you’re _definitely_ good for more than guiding us through the desert. That’s just what is most useful at the moment.”

Vin and Chris both laughed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chris pulled his shirt on as he sat down on his saddle blanket, stretching his legs out on the sand in front of him and leaning back against his saddle. He watched Vin and Ezra with a smile, glad they rode out a bit late that morning even though it had meant wasting half the day. If it had just been Chris and Vin they would have likely stopped to eat and water the horses and then ridden on after an hour or two, but Ezra wasn’t used to the harsh conditions found in the desert in late summer. August heat in the desert was more than a little too much for Ezra, though he tried hard not to show it beyond the occasional caustic remark.

Chris had always ignored Ezra’s complaints along the trail until a hurried trip south after an outlaw and his gang the second summer the Seven were riding together. He had been sure Ezra’s remarks on the heat were just his usual fussing until Ezra quietly passed out in the saddle and Chaucer stopped so fast Dancer ran right into him. Nathan had come unglued and took a chunk out of Ezra for not saying he felt poorly _and_ out of Chris for pushing them all so hard in the heat, and ever since then in the hottest part of the year Chris had made a point to stop for the afternoon whenever anyone but Vin was with him. Vin had taken to the idea immediately, acting as if stopping for half the day was perfectly normal in the summer, and it had proven to work out well. They pretended not to do so because of their friends and the others pretended to believe them, and everyone kept their dignity and their health intact.

That particular afternoon they had stopped at a concealed water tank the Seminoles had told Vin about on their second visit to the village. Coyote Canyon’s largest cave was hidden from casual passersby by a screen of boulders, only a little out of their way and well worth the detour because of a crystal clear tank of water fed by a tiny spring. The cool water welling up kept the cave itself a good twenty degrees cooler than the desert floor, and the steady trickle of runoff into the sand kept the tall stands of bunchgrass just outside the mouth of the cave alive and green even in the hottest weather. It was still very warm in the cave that time of year, but it wasn’t stiflingly hot and the water had been blessedly cool when they rinsed off the sweat and dust of their morning ride. The tank wasn’t much bigger than a bathtub, but it wasn’t like the three of them minded being in close quarters so it had worked out well.

Ezra was looking much better after a bath and a lazy afternoon of relaxing in the shade with Chris and Vin, calm and smiling with a sparkle in his pale green eyes that only appeared when he was truly happy. He had put his pants back on as well as the white shirt Vin had borrowed for the ride to town that morning, though the shirt wasn’t yet buttoned and left his chest bare. He had pulled up his suspenders and put on his boots, but his undershirt, vest, and coat still lay stacked neatly on a rock. He wore only one of his guns, the Remington holstered low on his right thigh with the tie-down dangling loose, and his hat was laying on his saddle, leaving his sun-bleached red-gold hair bare.

Vin hadn’t yet bothered to dress even as much as Ezra or Chris had and was wearing just his pants, one suspender over his bare shoulder to keep the pants from falling down. His gun was laying a few feet away on his saddle with his hat, boots, coat, and the dark maroon shirt of Chris’ that he often wore when they wouldn’t be in town. His hair was still damp from rinsing away the sweat in it, shining even in the shady cave, and Chris knew that if Vin were out in the sun his brown curls would glow with red highlights almost as captivating as the brilliant blue of Vin’s eyes when he laughed.

At the moment Vin and Ezra were talking quietly as they prepared a very late lunch of bacon, onions, and potatoes. Ezra was already cooking the bacon while Vin deftly diced the potatoes and onions, and Chris almost chuckled at how easily and efficiently the two of them got a meal together. Vin had been watching Ezra cook and helping out more and more, and seemed to be picking up some of Ezra’s skills in that department. His efforts when he cooked – which admittedly was most often under Ezra’s watchful supervision these days – had gotten markedly better, and one evening a few weeks back he had even managed cornbread loaded with chopped onions and green chilies that turned out spectacular. Next on the list for Vin to learn was dough for pies, since most of the wild fruit in the area was either in season or would be soon and they all loved a good pie.

Vin dumped the potatoes and onions into the pan with the bacon when Ezra decided he was ready for them, sending up a fresh bout of sizzling that made Vin jump and move hurriedly backwards while Ezra gave him an amused look.

“I did warn you to put a shirt on,” Ezra teased dryly, and Chris had to laugh at the look on Vin’s face. “Bacon grease is prone to splattering at the slightest excuse.”

Vin rubbed at a few scattered reddened spots on his stomach, looking bemused. “Yeah, yeah, I heard you.” He leaned to reach for his shirt, giving Chris a dirty look that couldn’t quite hide the amusement in Vin’s sparkling eyes. “And you shut up over there, laughin’ at a man when he gets burnt.”

Chris smirked and lifted his hands to lace his fingers together on the back of his neck, still leaning back comfortably. “Pretty funny seein’ you jump like a goosed girl over a little bacon grease.”

Vin laughed and stood, walking over to Chris and sitting astride Chris’ thighs as he dropped the shirt to reach for Chris’ wrists. “Does a little girl kiss like this?” He leaned in, his grip on Chris’ wrists tightening slightly just before their lips met in a hungry kiss that drew a low groan from Chris, the muscles in his chest and shoulders flexing as he fought the urge to reach for Vin.

Vin wasn’t forcing Chris to keep his hands still, of course, but Vin knew as well as Chris did that Chris would let Vin hold him down if that was what Vin wanted. Chris might take the more dominant role in their relationship the way most people would figure it, but that never kept Vin from getting what he wanted. Chris liked nothing more than to make Vin happy, and Vin knew it as well as Chris or even Ezra did. All Vin had to do was make what he wanted plain enough for Chris to get the idea and it’d happen if Chris could manage it, even if he had to bribe Ezra to help. Since Vin’s wants were usually simple and easy for them to grant, Vin was seldom disappointed.

Chris wasn’t sure if Vin just forgot why he started kissing him or if Vin had planned exactly what he got, but it didn’t take long for Vin to release his wrists and press closer. Vin’s fingers tangled in Chris’ hair but stayed there only a moment before one hand moved down to run under the collar of Chris’ shirt, stroking slowly over flexing muscle. Chris slid his arms around Vin to pull him closer, reminded strongly of their first time together as Vin rocked slowly against him, teasing them both.

Vin was still just as fascinating and arousing as ever to Chris, if not more so, but the comfort level between them was very different after months of being together. Chris knew exactly how much Vin loved to have his ass played with, and how Vin would arch at the sensation of a tongue or fingertips traced along his spine or whine and thrust helplessly if someone licked along the crease of his ass. Vin’s taste was as familiar as good bourbon and just as heady to Chris, sending a spreading warmth through his blood as his breathing sped and he contemplated stripping Vin’s pants off of him again.

Something brushed the outside of Chris’ calf then and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into hungry green eyes only inches away. Ezra had moved the skillet to the edge of the fire and was crouching behind Vin, not yet joining in even though he obviously wanted to.

Chris smiled and ended the kiss with Vin to murmur, “Come on, Ez. Don’t hold back on my account.”

Vin looked over his shoulder at Ezra, his lips kiss-bruised and his eyes sparkling, and Ezra didn’t wait for any further invitation before he leaned in and captured Vin’s lips with his own, shifting closer to press up against Vin’s bare back. Vin made a low happy noise into the kiss and moved his hand from Chris’ shoulder to reach back and cup the nape of Ezra’s neck, keeping him close as Vin’s hips rocked back against Ezra. Ezra growled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Vin as he flexed his hips to thrust against Vin’s ass, one hand cupping Vin’s cock through his britches as the other arm held Vin steady.

Chris smirked, his hands roaming over Vin’s lithe body, and he enjoyed every moment of it as he watched them kiss only inches away. Just about the only thing he enjoyed as much as he liked being with either of them was watching them together. Ezra seemed to bring out a curious mix of protectiveness and compliant willingness in Vin, which mixed well with Ezra’s demandingly needy responses when he was aroused, and it fascinated Chris to see them together. Chris didn’t know how they could so easily submit to each other or even to him, but he loved every minute of it when they did. Half the time they seemed not to even know which of them would wind up doing the fucking until it happened, and they obviously liked it that way.

Ezra finally ended the kiss after a few minutes, breathing hard and looking predatory as he murmured, “We need to either remove our clothing again or behave ourselves.” He leaned in to nip at Vin’s swollen lower lip, drawing a soft noise as Vin’s back arched to grind back against him, then he shuddered and muttered, “Oh, what the hell.” He kissed Vin again, hard and deep as his hands moved to the waist of Vin’s canvas pants to start unbuttoning them, his knuckles brushing against Chris’ belly while Chris watched them, smirking.

Vin rocked between Chris and Ezra a moment longer before he pulled away from Ezra’s kiss, laughing breathlessly as he stopped Ezra’s agile fingers. “We shouldn’t.”

Chris snickered and tugged Vin’s hands out of Ezra’s way. “When has that stopped us?”

Vin laughed again and looked at Chris, and then he was leaning closer and Chris was kissing him, groaning softly at the hint of Ezra’s bourbon he tasted in Vin’s mouth. Ezra’s deft fingers were busy between them, unbuttoning first Vin’s pants and then Chris’ own jeans, and then he was helping Vin shove his pants down and pressing close behind him.

Everything after that was a blur of pale sweat-slicked skin and soft noises that went straight to his cock, but Chris couldn’t think of any better way to spend an afternoon.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was late by the time they saw the fires in the Seminole village, near midnight by Vin’s guess, but the wan light of the quarter moon gave the horses enough light to see by.

They had left Coyote Canyon later than they planned, but Vin knew that none of them regretted it. They had enjoyed themselves entirely too much to feel bad for taking time to relax and just enjoy themselves. It wasn’t something they did often even on their days off, and it was always nice when they just forgot about everything they needed to do and spent time with each other. Vin could hardly wait to finish the pasture fences so they could indulge themselves with a lazy afternoon more often, but he knew it’d be a week or two yet that most of their free time at home would be spent working on fence. They had all agreed that if they were fencing the place they were going to do it right, and a five rail fence nearly six feet tall took a lot of work to build, especially when digging some of the post holes was like trying to skin a deer with a sharp stick. It was possible, but it was hard enough to make a body wonder if it was worth the hassle.

Vin glanced to the side at Ezra and Chris and he grinned suddenly, trying not to laugh. Ezra had been dozing in the saddle while Chaucer trotted quietly along between Pony and Peso for hours, but Vin was surprised to see that Chris seemed to be doing a little dozing of his own. It was either that or his hands were suddenly fascinating as hell, the way his head was tipped forward. Pony didn’t seem to care and was ambling along like the trooper he was, but Vin found it pretty funny that Chris had fallen asleep. The last time he caught Chris sleeping in the saddle, they had been heading home after a dustup that had kept them both awake for most of two days.

Peso snorted at a low three-noted bird call from the ridge above them, his head lifting high as he looked up at the source of the noise, and Vin answered the call with one of his own to let the man on guard know they were friends.

“Huh,” Chris muttered, and Vin looked over at him again to watch with amusement as Chris rubbed at his face. “Been a long time since I slept in the saddle.”

“Reckon it has,” Vin teased. “More’n a year, as I recall. Took a lot more than a few hours of ridin’ to tire you out then, though.”

Chris’ teeth flashed in a grin. “It wasn’t a day in the saddle that tired me out, an’ you know it.”

Vin smirked and shifted in the saddle, enjoying the ache that reminded him of just how he’d spent his afternoon. “I might recall somethin’ about that, now you mention it.”

Ezra chuckled and lifted his head, giving Vin a sleepy, amused look. “I don’t see how you’re not just as tired as we are, Vin.”

Vin grinned at Ezra. “That’d be because I let you two do all the work.” He gave Peso his head and the black gelding broke into an easy canter, heading up the familiar wide trail into the Seminole village. He wasn’t at all surprised to hear Chris and Ezra were both laughing as they followed.

Vin slowed Peso again as they got near the central fire pit where the tribe usually gathered of an evening, tipping his hat respectfully as Tastanagi stood to smile up at him. Several of the tribe’s unmarried men were still seated on the rocks and benches around the fire, as well as a few of the older boys and two women who were tending the fire and seeing to it that the men had food and drink if they wished it. Vin smiled and nodded to them all, glad to spot the familiar faces of two young warriors that had befriended him, and he returned Little Rabbit’s cheerful wave. It was always nice to visit the tribe, but it was a lot more pleasant when there were people around the fire that didn’t judge him just because he looked white.

Chris and Ezra rode up on either side of Vin then and Tastanagi finally spoke, smiling warmly. “ _Chehuntamo_ , my friends. It is good to see you. Please, get down and join us. There is food and coffee.”

“ _Mahto_ ,” Chris said with a grin, dismounting. “We’d be glad to.”

Vin grinned at Chris remembering the Seminole word for ‘thank you’ as he and Ezra followed Chris’ example, swinging out of their saddles. Peso heaved a sigh and Vin patted his shoulder before he began to loosen the cinch, watching over Peso’s back as Chris and Tastanagi talked.

Tastanagi looked curiously at Chris. “To what do we owe such a late visit? There is no trouble, I hope.”

“Nothing like that,” Chris reassured Tastanagi quickly, grinning at the old man as he loosened Pony’s cinch. “Mary Travis finally decided to let me buy that gelding for her boy. His birthday is in a couple of days and we’d like to be back by then, so we headed this way right after she agreed.”

Tastanagi laughed. “I am relieved it is something so simple, _ahmachamee_.” His eyes twinkled in the firelight as he glanced towards the fire and then back at Chris. “I am afraid we have no empty home to offer you as we did on your last visit, but there are poles to erect the canvas tent left by the soldiers, if you wish to use it.”

Ezra had loosened Chaucer’s cinch and was standing at the bay’s head, idly stroking Chaucer’s muzzle as he watched Chris and Tastanagi with a smile. Vin moved around Peso’s head to stand by Ezra, trying not to laugh at the hopeful looks the boys were giving Tastanagi, especially Little Rabbit. Little Rabbit was obviously hoping he’d be picked to care for the horses, and Vin knew that he would make much of being trusted by the men his friends so revered. Most of the children worshiped the Seven, and by caring for their horses Little Rabbit would be on the fringes of that fame.

“We’ll be fine under the stars,” Chris said, smiling. “Just point us towards somewhere with a little grass for our horses and room to toss down our bedrolls, and we’ll try not to be a bother.”

Ezra gave Chris a bemused look but didn’t argue, and Vin grinned a little wider. Ezra’s favorite roof definitely wasn’t a starry sky, but it wouldn’t hurt Ezra to spend a night outdoors and Vin would enjoy sleeping under the stars.

“There is a place not far from the village that would do well. Little Rabbit can show you,” Tastanagi said, smiling. “The rocks shifted and now a portion of the runoff from the spring drains into the sand there. The grass is green and deep even now, and the water is close. There is not enough graze there to support our horse herd, but there is plenty for three for a day or two.”

Little Rabbit leapt to his feet and hurried over, grinning widely at Vin and Ezra and then at Chris. “I know right where it is!”

Vin laughed. “I’ll bed the horses down with Little Rabbit. We won’t be long.”

Chris looked over at Vin and nodded, smiling. “Sounds like a plan.” He handed Pony’s reins to Little Rabbit and then grinned at Ezra. “C’mon, Ez. You should eat before you fall asleep on your feet.”

Ezra snorted, amused. “Oh ha ha, I did laugh.” He passed Chaucer’s reins to Vin despite his words, moving over to join Chris and Tastanagi as they headed towards the fire, where the women were busily making up plates of food for Chris and Ezra.

Vin grinned at Little Rabbit and nodded towards the trail that led up to the spring. “Lead the way, Little Rabbit. We’ll be right behind you.”

Little Rabbit beamed and nodded. “It’s not far, just a little ways past the spring.” He started leading Pony towards the trail, surefooted even after they moved out of the firelight.

Vin followed with Peso and Chaucer in tow, smiling. He never would have admitted it to Chris or Ezra, but he enjoyed their visits to the Seminole village more than just about anywhere else he could think of except their own home. The people and their simple way of life reminded him a lot of the way he grew up, and soothed a longing he seldom let himself think about. It had been years since he really lived with a tribe, and he missed it. There had been a freedom involved in being just another young warrior that Vin couldn’t really find elsewhere. The Comanche tribe he had returned to after the war had brought home to Vin just how much of a relief it was to be judged only for his actions and his abilities as a hunter and a horseman. He missed that sometimes, missed it so hard it seemed like a physical ache.

He would never miss it enough to give up Chris and Ezra, though.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Chris was lounging against one of the sturdy posts that supported a _ramada_ shade structure early the next morning, watching Ezra with amusement.

Ezra was sitting on one of the tables near the communal outdoor stoves while he did tricks for the children under the watchful eyes of many of the women and older men in camp. Little Rabbit’s sister, Paci, was sitting on Ezra’s knee and giggling happily every time he produced a coin or a piece of candy from her ears or her nose or under her hair, all the time blaming the treats and the coins on her. Ezra passed his finds on immediately to his audience, making sure each of the children got candy and a shiny silver dollar without being obvious about it. The children were laughing and clapping happily, urging Ezra and Paci on, and Ezra seemed to be having a wonderful time despite the early hour and being tired enough to sleep in the saddle the night before.

Chris wondered how the watching adults felt about the way Ezra spoiled the children when he visited, but he wasn’t about to ask. As long as no one asked Ezra to stop, he figured that Ezra wasn’t doing any harm. He knew the money Ezra passed out so blithely was sorely needed by the village, and that the children weren’t likely to see store-bought candy any other way. The villagers raised goats, chickens, pigs, and what few vegetables they could coax into life in the shadier canyons in the area, but they were all just barely scraping by. There was no surplus income for things like candy, and likely wouldn’t be even after the younger men sold the small herd of mustangs they had recently trapped in a nearby canyon. They might make twenty dollars a head on the horses if they got lucky, but with so many to feed that wouldn’t last long.

Vin stepped up next to Chris, offering him a plate and a cup of coffee with a sweet smile. Vin wasn’t wearing his hat or his coat and looked as relaxed as he ever got when they weren’t at home, his blue eyes vivid in the morning sunlight, and Chris had to remind himself firmly that he wasn’t allowed to kiss him. He wanted to, and badly, but he knew it would be stupid.

“Breakfast?” Vin murmured, and then after a moment the corners of his eyes crinkled up as he smiled wider.

“Thanks,” Chris replied softly, amused. He had the definite feeling that Vin knew exactly what he was thinking. He accepted the coffee and the plate of bacon, eggs, and some unknown green vegetable he knew from past experience was surprisingly good. He hadn’t ever scraped up the gumption to ask what it was, half afraid to find out what he was eating, but he liked it. “Where’s yours?”

“I only have two hands,” Vin replied with a grin, and then he was walking away back towards the smaller fire where two of the women were feeding the young men and boys as they walked up. The main fire’s cooking was reserved for the tribe’s married men and their wives and daughters. Boys over the age of six or so ate at the bachelor fire with all the other young men, unless a particular boy’s mother was punishing him by making him eat with the little children and girls.

Chris watched Vin walk away until he realized someone was next to him, and then he turned his head to look curiously at the young men who were watching him with friendly smiles. He recognized them as the two warriors who had befriended Vin, and he smiled warmly at them. “Good morning.”

The taller of the two men nodded and spoke while Chris tried in vain to remember his name. “ _Heres’ce_.” He glanced towards Vin, who was approaching them again with his own breakfast, and then back at Chris as he added, “Your _ehiwah_ is something special, _ahmachamee_. You are a lucky man, I think.”

Chris knew that _ahmachamee_ meant something along the lines of ‘my friend’, and that _heres’ce_ was the common response to a greeting, but he had no idea what _ehiwah_ meant. “I’m sorry, I don’t know that word. Eh-hee-what?”

“ _Ehiwah_ ,” the taller warrior repeated, amused. “It means—“

“Wife,” Vin finished for him, stopping next to Chris. “Why would you call me that, Kehayke?”

Chris frowned, but he wasn’t sure if he should be angry or not since Vin didn’t seem to be. Normally a man saying such a thing would have had Vin bristling and ready to fight, but Kehayke didn’t seem to mean it maliciously and Vin hadn’t reacted like it was an insult. Chris didn’t understand so he decided to let Vin handle it, trusting Vin’s knowledge of the Seminole. He was far out of his depth and he knew it.

“Are you not?” Kehayke asked, looking truly surprised. “You go where he says, you feed him before yourself, and you care for his horse. Why else would a warrior as fine as yourself act in such a way?”

Vin didn’t answer for a moment as if he was trying to decide exactly how to say what he was thinking. “Things are different among the whites, Kehayke. Gettin’ him a plate of food or carin' for his horse doesn’t mean so much to them,” Vin said finally, calm and quiet, and the way he phrased his answer made Chris wonder if it _did_ mean that much to Vin himself. “You’re lucky it was Chris you said such a thing to. Most white men would kill you just for hintin’ they might be sharin’ blankets with another man.”

“Even if it is true?” Kehayke asked, still looking surprised.

“Especially then,” Vin answered. “It’s not somethin’ it’s safe for a white man to admit. A feller learns hard and fast to deny havin’ feelings for another man, even if he has to kill someone for sayin' it to make sure folks believe him.”

The other young man looked at Chris and spoke up hurriedly. “My brother meant no offense to you.”

Kehayke nodded, still looking surprised and confused. “Henle speaks the truth.”

“No offense taken,” Chris said, relaxing a bit more even though Kehayke had obviously seen something he shouldn’t have. “Don’t worry about it.” Vin didn’t seem too concerned over the way the conversation was going, so Chris was willing to wait and see how it would work out. He knew that things were different among the tribes than they were with the settlers, though he had never asked Vin about how the Seminole felt on this particular subject. He was beginning to think that he should have.

“I would not insult such good friends,” Kehayke added, looking again at Vin. “Among my people there is no shame in men sharing blankets. I have done so myself and none think less of me for it.”

“It was the same with the tribes where I grew up,” Vin admitted quietly. “It’s not like that for whites, though. If two white men do share a bed, they can’t admit it to anyone. If the wrong person knows it can get them hung like an outlaw, or worse.” Vin looked away towards the ridge. “I rode into a town over Texas way just after a fella got burned alive, before the war. The whole place stank of it.” He looked back at Kehayke and Henle, adding, “An’ that was just on the word of one man who accused the poor bastard of tryin’ to get in his britches. No way to know if it was true.”

“Whites are stupid,” Henle said firmly. “To kill in such a way on the word of one man…” He shook his head. “That needs a word _worse_ than stupid. None may tell another where his happiness can be found. He must follow his heart to find his own path.”

Kehayke shoved his brother, scandalized. “You do not say whites are stupid in front of a white man, Henle! It is no wonder you are named for Squirrel. You have as little sense sometimes!”

Chris laughed. “I don’t mind, Kehayke. I have to agree with him, myself.” Vin hadn’t admitted Kehayke was right, but he hadn’t denied it either and Chris thought that made it safe to be honest. He still wouldn’t say any more than he had to, but he wouldn’t lie either. “There are a lot of customs my people have that I don’t agree with.”

Ezra walked over to join them, stealing the thick slice of bacon off of Vin’s plate as he smiled at the four men and asked cheerfully, “What customs are we talking about?” He nibbled on the bacon, looking interestedly from Kehayke and Henle to Chris and Vin.

Vin gave Ezra an amused look and offered him his cup. “Want some coffee to go with my bacon?”

Ezra grinned. “Now that you mention it...” He accepted the cup and took a drink, looking expectantly at the others and waiting for someone to answer him.

Chris chuckled, waiting for Ezra to take a second sip of coffee before he spoke. “Kehayke here thought Vin was my wife.”

Ezra choked on the coffee and while he was distracted wiping his mouth, Vin took advantage of the chance to steal the bacon back.

“That’s what you get for stealin’.” Vin smirked at Ezra as he munched on the bacon, smug.

Ezra gave Vin a dirty look and then looked at Chris and then Kehayke, green eyes a bit wide and confused as he looked back at Chris. “And you are not angry because...?”

“He wasn’t tryin’ to insult us, Ezra,” Chris said, amused. “Just a little misunderstandin’.”

“Is it?” Henle asked, watching Chris, Vin, and Ezra closely. “Vin did not answer Kehayke’s question.”

Vin swallowed a bite of bacon quickly, looking at Henle. “I’ve never been married, Henle.”

“Perhaps,” Kehayke agreed, nodding, “but there is something there, _ahmachamee_. A blind man could see the deep feeling between you.” He looked pointedly at Chris _and_ Ezra and then back at Vin, obviously waiting for an answer.

“Remember the part I said about a white man knowin’ better than to admit such a thing, Kehayke?” Vin asked, bemused.

Kehayke blinked. “But I am not white, and you are not either no matter what color your skin may be. There is no shame for us. We know how wrong such things are.”

“And if a white man asked you about us?” Vin took his coffee back from Ezra without taking his eyes off of Kehayke, calm and serious. “Would you keep our secrets, Kehayke, or say somethin’ that could get us killed?” He sipped the coffee and then offered the mug back to Ezra, who just shook his head, wide-eyed and wary.

Kehayke looked thoughtful, and Chris was surprised that he seemed to take time to think it over. “If any had asked before we spoke today, I would have answered with what I know as fact if I spoke to them at all. Now, I would not. You are _ahmachamee_ and you have explained why you do not speak freely on this. I would not betray your trust and cause you to come to harm.” He looked at Henle and nudged him. “Speak your thoughts too, brother.”

Henle glanced at Kehayke and then looked back at Vin. “I would not speak of something that is no business of theirs, before today or after. Where you find your happiness is yours to share, not mine. I am no gossip.”

Ezra cocked his head slightly, looking around to be sure no one else was near enough to overhear them, then looked at Kehayke and Henle. “You obviously have already decided what the answer to your question is. Why ask it?”

Kehayke smiled. “My belief about another and their beliefs about themselves may not be the same. It is not my place to tell him who he is.”

Vin chuckled and looked at Ezra. “In other words, Ez, just ‘cause he’s sure he knows how I feel doesn’t mean I do, or that I've said anything about it to you or Chris.” He looked at Kehayke again and smiled, and Chris saw that this time it went all the way to Vin’s eyes. “You weren’t wrong, Kehayke.” He grinned suddenly, adding, “But if you call me _ehiwah_ again, I’ll have to take steps. I’m no dress-wearin’ _berdache_ to be any man’s wife.”

Henle snickered at that and Kehayke laughed, dark eyes twinkling. “Said like a true warrior, Vin Tanner.”

“Damn right. Now I dunno ‘bout ever’ one else, but I’m gonna eat the rest of my breakfast before it gets any colder.” Vin grinned and started towards the nearest table with his breakfast and his coffee, and Chris chuckled.

“I’m thinkin’ Vin’s got the right idea,” Chris said to Kehayke and Henle, smiling. “Why don’t you get a plate and join us?”

Henle laughed. “We ate hours ago. You three sleep like hibernating bears.”

Kehayke snickered and nodded, adding, “We hunted this morning and passed your camp an hour before the sun.” He grinned impishly. “And your bed was not so well hidden that we did not notice it.”

“Good Lord,” Ezra muttered, blushing from his hairline down nearly to the collar of his shirt.

Chris knew Ezra was remembering how they had awakened just before dawn that morning. They had laid out separate bedrolls when they went to bed, though admittedly close together, but the separation hadn’t lasted long. When Chris had opened his eyes in the pale light of dawn, Vin was in his arms and Ezra’s nose was against the back of his neck. Vin had been rolled up in his blanket and was sound asleep with his head tucked under Chris’ chin. Ezra had been under Chris’ blanket with him, sound asleep with his arms around Chris’ waist and every inch of his body plastered against Chris’ back. Ezra’s blanket had been on his bedroll a few feet away, and after he woke up he had admitted he had awakened much earlier and saw Vin was with Chris so he had joined them. Vin didn’t remember moving closer to Chris, but going by when Ezra moved, Vin must have done it not long after Chris fell asleep.

“That would be my cue to go find myself a plate,” Ezra murmured after a moment of awkward silence, face still very red as he turned away and headed towards the fire pit where a young girl was passing out plates to the last few unmarried men yet to eat.

Chris chuckled, shaking his head a bit and moving towards the tables. “Why don’t you two join us anyway? We’d like to hear more about the mustangs you caught. We’re gonna be in the market for horses to train pretty soon.”

Henle grinned and moved with alacrity to take a seat on the bench across from Vin. “I know just the horse for you, _ahmachamee_. She has thrown every warrior who has touched her back.”

Chris laughed and sat down next to Vin, who was grinning and had to swallow a mouthful of eggs before he spoke. “I don’t need another horse nobody else can ride, Henle.”

Chris snickered and nodded. “Peso’s enough of a handful for anyone.”

Ezra brought his breakfast to the table and sat down at Chris’ other side, looking bemused as he dug into his food and listened.

Henle grinned a little wider at Vin, leaning forward eagerly. “But think of it, Vin! She has thrown all others, and you are the best rider we know. She is wily and quick and spins like the storm winds that tear up trees by the roots and toss them.”

“Tornado,” Vin said, grinning a bit. “She’s that hard to stick, huh?”

Kehayke chuckled. “She is a devil horse. Kowechobe will be in his bed for the full passing of three moons and more before he walks again. She threw him into the canyon wall and he broke the bone here.” Kehayke put his hand on one thigh just below his hip. “Were you to ask someone not as crazy as a squirrel, they are sure to tell you that riding the devil mare is not worth the risk.”

Henle laughed and shoved his brother. “I am not crazy! She will be a warhorse any man could be proud to ride! There is enough heart and fire in that one for ten horses!”

Vin grinned wider. “Now you got me curious. Where ‘bouts are you keepin’ this devil horse?”

Chris laughed as Ezra dropped his fork on his tin plate with a clatter. “You _can’t_ be serious, Vin.”

Vin grinned at Ezra, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and a wild light Chris knew meant Vin would be riding that mare before the day was out. There wasn’t much Vin enjoyed more than trying his skill against a horse no one could ride. “Ain’t got nothin’ better to do this mornin’. Might as well gentle this mare for Henle.”

Ezra looked at Chris. “Surely you have something to say about the idea.”

Chris grinned at Ezra. “Sounds like fun to me. I might even have a go at her once I’ve seen how she bucks. Spinnin’ never bothered me, it’s them high dives like Peso does that send me sailin’.”

Vin had taken on riding more than one ‘unridable’ bronc when he needed some pocket money, but Chris had never seen any horse throw Vin except for Peso. He had the touch with them, especially the ones someone had ruined, and they often didn’t even buck for him very long, if at all. Horses could sense Vin’s love and respect for them, and it helped them trust him. Chris had been the next person on quite a few broncs Vin gentled, and they seldom gave him trouble once Vin had ‘introduced’ him to them. Depending on the horse, that introduction might take a few minutes or a few _days_ , but Chris had learned it was always best to follow Vin's lead and let him set the pace. Chris had learned to break a horse without too much trouble when he was still a kid, but Vin had shown him how to gentle them. There was a fine line between the two, but an important one.

Ezra stared at Chris a moment and then turned back to his breakfast, picking up his fork. “I’m surrounded by fools and madmen.”

Kehayke looked at Henle. “You are the fool.”

“And you are my brother, so what I am, you are as well.” Henle smirked and nodded towards Chris and Vin. “Does that make them the madmen?”

Ezra snorted and spoke before Kehayke could answer. “You’re all mad, _and_ foolish.” He shook his fork at Vin, adding, “And if you get yourself killed I’ll never forgive you.”

Vin grinned at Ezra. “I never met a horse I couldn’t ride, Ez.” He laughed. “Except Peso, when he gets his dander up. I reckon he’s at least half sidewinder though, so he don’t hardly count.”

“Famous last words,” Ezra muttered darkly, stabbing a bite of eggs.

Chris chuckled and patted Ezra’s shoulder gently. “Don’t worry, ain’t nobody rides as good as Vin. He’ll be fine.”

Vin smirked at Ezra. “At least she’s not a killer. I saw Peso kill a couple good horses _and_ a man before I got a rope on him the first time, an' he damn near added me to his tally more than a few times afterwards.”

Henle laughed. “The red mare has not killed anyone.”

“She has not run wild long, I think,” Kehayke added. “She bears a brand and knows the rope and saddle well. She fights a rider so hard because of fear caused by bad treatment, I think. She is a devil that knows every nasty trick.”

Vin grinned impishly. “So do I.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ezra stood at the high brush fence, looking through the spindly mesquite branches at the horses inside.

There were just four mustang mares and a grulla yearling filly in the herd standing at the far end of the narrow canyon. The bay mare and the claybank dun had colorful pinto foals at heel that were nearly identical to the young pinto stallion who stood guard over the herd, and the buttermilk dun was heavy bred, looking so miserable that Ezra was sure she must be due soon. The other mare, a grulla that was obviously in foal but not as far along as the buttermilk dun, seemed to be the dam of the yearling filly that still followed her around. The young black pinto stallion didn’t look as if he were old enough to have a herd of his own yet, still leggy and slightly awkward with youth, but the look of the foals made it likely he had been leading the herd for at least the last year.

It was a decent herd as desert mustang bands went, but they were all a little ragged and worn. The harsh conditions in the desert during high summer had taken a toll on the mares with nursing foals, melting away every ounce of extra flesh, but even thin they looked tough and their deep chests said that there was a lot of endurance there. Ezra had no doubt they could all run all day if they got the chance, and they were marked nicely enough to be worth the trouble of breaking them and fattening them up, but he really only had eyes for the lone horse that stood well away from the herd.

A brilliant chestnut mare stood far enough away that it was obvious she wasn’t quite part of the herd, and she was watching Ezra intently, fine head held high and her ears pricked. She had a small white star on her forehead, echoed by a nearly identical white spot on the bridge of her nose about halfway to her muzzle, and low socks on her hind feet that barely reached her fetlocks. There was an odd-looking brand on one shoulder that Ezra recognized as Mexican but otherwise could make no sense of, and she definitely didn’t look mustang. Ezra thought she might have a little Arabian in her as fine as her head neck were, and he wondered how she had ended up so thin and ragged, running wild. She looked to him as if she were suited to being a lady’s mount, stalled and pampered between jaunts as a hunter or even just as a flashy pleasure mount, not a confirmed bucker who had hurt half a dozen men.

The chestnut whirled away suddenly and backed up several steps, staring towards the side of the canyon. Ezra followed her gaze and caught his breath as he spotted Vin mounted bareback on Peso, making his way slowly through the chaparral, mesquite, and sagebrush that choked that side of the canyon. Peso's saddle and bridle were gone and Vin had taken off his own hat, coat, and his boots, leaving them both unburdened except for a rope Vin started shaking out into a catch-loop as soon as Peso left the brush. He looked like he was having a wonderful time as he rode slowly towards the red mare, his long hair blowing in the breeze, and when he caught Ezra staring he nodded to him, grinning suddenly.

Ezra smiled and returned the nod, fighting down the urge to call out to Vin and ask him once more to reconsider riding the mare. He knew it would be futile. Vin had already decided to try the mare long before they rode into the canyon where the mustangs were penned, and once Vin saw the mare there was no going back. He knew how Vin loved taking a confirmed bronc and turning it into a quiet, trusting mount, and he couldn’t deny Vin the pleasure despite his fears. Vin didn’t believe in the way most men broke a horse, wrestling it down to saddle and bridle it and then _forcing_ the horse to take a rider. He wouldn’t snub any horse up short to work with it unless it was a killer, and even then he gave them entirely too many chances to attack for Ezra’s comfort.

Vin rode all but the rankest horses for the first time just as he had learned to when he was a boy, bareback with nothing but his own muscle and skill to keep him on the horse. He said saddles just interfered with him and the horse getting to know each other, and Ezra had seen Vin ride enough to know it was true. Vin had told Ezra once that no horse had ever thrown him bareback other than Peso, and after seeing Peso try to get rid of Vin when he was bareback, Ezra didn’t doubt it. Peso could throw Vin easily if he was saddled, but bareback the rangy black gelding lost much of his advantage and could seldom manage to shake loose his rider despite acrobatic feats Ezra was sure no other horse could equal. Vin clung to a horse’s back like a burr when he rode bareback, and he had good reason to be so confident and secure in his abilities.

Chris moved out of the brush well behind Peso then, his rifle resting over his shoulder, and Ezra’s shoulders slumped slightly in relief as he murmured a heartfelt thank you to whatever divine power might be listening.

The chestnut was well out of range for Ezra’s Remington, but Chris’ rifle could easily reach all the way across the canyon. If Vin were thrown and the chestnut decided to turn on him, Ezra knew Chris would spook her off or even shoot her if he had to in order to keep her from killing Vin. Chris loved a beautiful horse almost as much as Vin did, but he still wouldn’t hesitate to shoot if one threatened Vin, or anyone else he didn't think had earned their fate. Peso had proven more than once that he could kill a man in a second or two and Ezra knew Chris would err on the side of caution with a mare that had hurt so many, even if she hadn’t actually attacked anyone yet.

The chestnut stood her ground until Peso and Vin were less than thirty feet away and then suddenly she bolted away from them, avoiding the herd of mustangs and instead heading straight towards Ezra. Peso leapt after her with Vin urging him on faster as he began to swing his loop, and it only took a moment for Ezra to see that Peso and Vin would catch the mare easily. The chestnut was faster when she began, but Peso had been fed much better and it showed in the power he put into every stride.

The chestnut just couldn’t muster the energy to maintain her sprint more than a dozen strides, and she was still well away from the fence where Ezra stood when Vin got close enough to toss a loop at her. The rope dropped neatly over the chestnut’s head and Vin turned Peso away, and the sudden jerk on the rope made the chestnut stumble hard before she followed the pull without any attempt at fighting it. Vin almost immediately turned Peso back towards the mare again, controlling the black with just his legs while he used both hands to haul in the slack on the rope as Peso and the mare got closer together. The chestnut let herself be reeled in, but her ears were pinned the whole time and she looked to Ezra like she was just waiting to explode.

“He does well,” Henle said suddenly behind him. “His horse knows his job.”

“I know.” Ezra didn’t turn to look at Henle, his gaze never leaving Vin and the two horses, brilliant chestnut and coal black, that were cantering in a wide ragged circle as Vin steadily shortened the rope between them. “Peso has helped him get on quite a few horses he couldn’t get near on foot.”

Henle moved to stand close by Ezra at the brush fence. “I knew when I saw the mare fight Kowechobe that only Vin could gentle her. Any of us could _break_ her in time, but she is too fine to do such a thing to when there is one who can turn her will. Kowechobe's skill at breaking a mount is great, but Vin's ability to speak with horses and help them want what he wants makes Kowechobe's ability look like the brute force it often is. I have seen things from her to make me think rough handling has ruined her, and Vin has the touch to bring back her trust.”

“Sometimes I rather wish you were wrong about that,” Ezra said softly, watching as Vin finally got the chestnut mare close enough to reach over and touch her. The chestnut jerked under Vin’s touch hard enough that Ezra could see it even a hundred paces away, but she didn’t fight the rope Vin was holding with his other hand. Vin grinned and began stroking the mare’s neck, all the while keeping the horses moving, and after a few moments Ezra finally glanced at Henle. “He loves the truly dangerous ones more than any other, I think.” Ezra looked back towards Vin and the horses, watching as Vin worked his magic on the mare, getting her used to his touch without letting her stop to really think about it too hard. “He told me once that sometimes he sees a rank horse and knows he’s the only one that can end the fear that makes them fight. It’s one of the greatest joys in his life to show a horse so scared and alone that people can be good, too.”

“I thought that about him,” Henle said, speaking just as quietly as Ezra did. “I saw it after the battle, when we caught the soldier horses. The few-spot their leader rode was wild with fear and throwing himself at the walls of the canyon we cornered him in, and Vin calmed him after our best horsemen had all failed. His voice and his touch speak comfort to horses and make even the most frightened want to trust again.”

Ezra smiled crookedly, watching Vin work his way up to stroking the chestnut’s ears and face. “Not just horses, Henle. I’ve seen him quiet more than one panicked person as well. Vin has an instinct for soothing another’s fears.”

“I had thought that too,” Henle said quietly, smiling.

Ezra didn’t know what else to say, so he didn’t say anything at all. They were both quiet for a little while as they watched Vin work the mare with Peso’s adept help, circling at a canter for a long while and then slowing to a reaching trot, traveling always so the mare was on the outside and covering the most ground. The chestnut was sweaty and visibly tiring as they circled, but she was also relaxing under the careful way Vin touched her. His free hand was constantly moving over her hide, touching everywhere he could reach from her tail to her muzzle. The mare’s ears were pinned tightly as he began, but she slowly relaxed until she was moving along quietly by Peso, and then her head finally lowered as she licked her lips and her ears flicked forward.

Vin leaned over to brace his hand on the mare’s withers then, putting weight on her back, and the mare pinned her ears again as her head jerked up and she clamped her tail down tight. Even as far away as Ezra and Henle stood at the fence, Vin’s laughter was easily audible. Vin leaned on her a bit more and the mare popped her hips up, barely enough to call it a buck, but she only did it once and after several strides without another buck Vin let off the pressure on her withers. The mare’s ears flicked nervously and she turned her head slightly to look at Vin, obviously confused, and Vin grinned as he patted her neck and spoke to her too quiet for Ezra to hear.

Vin began stroking the mare’s head again as Henle finally spoke. “He has done more than any other has managed already. I am glad the children watch. They should see how a master gentles a horse.”

Ezra glanced at Henle, surprised. “You don’t think the men of your tribe can teach them well enough?”

Henle turned away from Vin and the horses for a moment to give Ezra an amused smile. “We do our best, _ahmachamee_ , but we cannot speak to the horses as Vin does. One cannot teach what he does not know.” He looked back towards the horses and then laughed, and Ezra quickly looked to see why.

Vin was crouched on Peso’s back with one hand and his bare feet braced where a saddle would normally ride, still holding the rope in his other hand and easily keeping rhythm with Peso’s slow jog. Ezra felt like the bottom dropped out of his stomach an instant later as he watched Vin spring lightly from Peso’s back to the chestnut mare’s, dropping the lasso to grab her mane with both hands. Peso swerved away to head towards Chris, seeming completely unconcerned about his rider.

The chestnut stopped hard when Vin’s legs slid down her sides, her head jerking up in shock and then going down between her forelegs as she began bucking. She took half a dozen stiff-legged spinning jumps in quick succession, leaping high even as she whirled around and tried to sling Vin off, but Vin was grinning widely and didn’t seem to have any trouble staying with her. The mare took one last leap, twisting and squealing, and then stopped as suddenly as she had come unglued and stood with all four feet braced, her head hanging and her sides heaving.

Even at a distance, something about the way she stood made Ezra think the mare was shaking like a leaf. Every muscle stood out tense and distinct under her brilliant red hide and her ears were trained back towards Vin, though not pinned flat. She seemed to be waiting for Vin to make the next move, and the way she jerked when he reached to stroke her neck made it plain she hadn’t expected a soothing touch.

Ezra could see Vin talking to the chestnut again, even though he still couldn’t hear him. Vin’s gentle expression was familiar and the way he stroked the mare’s neck made Ezra smile despite his worry. He’d seen Vin quiet other terrified horses the same way and knew it wasn’t all that different from the way Vin acted with people when he felt they needed calmed down. Ezra had been on the receiving end of that careful soothing twice himself and he knew exactly how effective it was. It didn’t surprise him when the chestnut began to visibly relax, the lines of tightly clenched muscles in her hips, back, and shoulders smoothing out gradually.

Vin slipped the rope off of the chestnut altogether, slowly coiling it to flip it over his own neck and shoulder, and then he went back to petting the chestnut until the mare’s head dropped and she heaved a sigh. Vin grinned and patted the mare’s shoulder and then he just sat very still until the mare took a hesitant step forward, followed by another. Vin praised her and stroked her neck then, talking to her as he coaxed her into taking another step. In no time Vin had her walking slowly towards Chris, who was leaning against a boulder well out of the way and grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

“He is a wonder,” Ezra murmured, smiling and feeling greatly relieved. After the stories Henle and his friends had told about the chestnut’s bucking prowess and the injuries Ezra had seen among the men who had been trying to break her, he had expected her to put up a lot more of a fight. He had seen Peso buck longer and harder just because he was bored, and he knew Vin hadn’t been in any real danger, despite his fears.

“He is a gift from the Creator,” Henle said simply. Ezra looked at him, surprised, and Henle put a hand on Ezra’s shoulder, smiling warmly as he gave Ezra’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Among my people, we believe there are those who are burdened to walk always between two worlds, part of both but never truly belonging in either. These people are given special gifts to help their journey and the potential to heal hearts and minds and do great things to benefit all peoples. The best of them are like your Vin. We are all fortunate to know him.” He nodded respectfully to Ezra and then turned and walked away, heading along the fence line towards the gate where the children had gathered under Tastanagi’s watchful eyes to observe.

Ezra watched Henle go for only a few strides before he turned back towards the canyon, watching as Vin gently urged the chestnut to walk the last few feet to reach Chris. The chestnut was obviously wary but under Vin’s touch she soon calmed again and moved close to Chris, and after a few false starts she finally stood for Chris to touch her. Vin slid off her back then and stepped away, reaching for Chris’ arm to urge him back a step as well. Ezra held his breath, praying the mare wouldn’t take advantage of the chance to attack.

The chestnut stared at the two men for a long moment, tensed and looking ready to bolt, and then Vin pulled Chris back with him a few more steps to stand again by the boulder. No one moved for a minute and then Ezra’s mouth fell open in shock as he watched the chestnut mare take a slow hesitant step to follow Vin, every line of her body still tense. Vin spoke to her and the mare slowly took another step, followed by two more before she stopped almost within reach of Vin’s hands. Vin was grinning widely as he reached slowly towards the mare and then stroked her face, and after only a moment he moved closer as she relaxed again. Vin looked at Chris and said something, and then Chris laid his rifle on the boulder and moved to join Vin by the mare. Vin soothed the mare when she tensed as if to move away, and it wasn’t long before Chris got a hand on the mare again without spooking her.

Ezra smiled as he watched them work, thinking that Henle was right. Vin _did_ have a gift, and he definitely used it to heal those around him. The chestnut mare was just another in a long line of horses Vin's instinctive understanding and gentle handling had brought out of whatever personal hell had made her fight so hard, but Ezra knew the man standing by Vin was a much greater achievement, and one that would do the world more good.

Vin had altered Chris’ life for the better without ever asking Chris to change, freely giving Chris exactly what he needed to find himself again after five years lost in his own pain. Chris had been a danger to himself and to those around him when he was half dead inside, but Vin had quietly pulled Chris out of the abyss and gave him a reason to live again. Chris was usually smiling these days and cheerful much more often than not, and even when he got angry it couldn’t last long. He didn't even kill men at the slightest excuse anymore, unless of course they made the mistake of threatening someone Chris cared about.

If Ezra had met Chris for the first time _after_ Vin's very existence had healed Chris' heart, he was sure that many things would have gone differently. Vin’s strong instincts for who could be trusted had quietly become Chris’ rule for determining whether or not he needed to bother getting angry over some slight, and it made everyone around them safer. Chris was much more forgiving and less likely to assume the worst of someone before he took the time to check into his suspicions. Even on the rare occasion that Chris’ instincts were to strike out in anger, a few words from Vin could make Chris take a moment to really think about almost any problem.

Chris had recognized the changes in himself months ago, and he credited it all to Vin with more than a little gratitude. He had told Ezra once that Vin had released him from a prison of his own making, a private hell he didn’t realize he had put himself in until he was freed from it.

Ezra chuckled slightly to himself at that thought and turned to walk towards where he had left Tastanagi and the children, smiling. He was uniquely qualified to recognize what Vin had done for Chris and how he had done it.

After all, they had saved Ezra from himself, too.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Chris slowly stroked the chestnut’s face while he watched Vin, more proud than he knew how to say. The mare was quiet and calm, leaning into his touch while Vin worked slowly on her mane. She had sticks twisted and knotted tightly in the long sun-bleached hair, and Vin couldn’t stand to leave them there a moment longer after he found that some of them had rubbed sores on her neck. “I still can’t believe what you just did with her.”

Vin grinned, gently unwinding long red-gold hair from a jagged mesquite stick. “Ain’t got a clue how she ended up in the desert, but she was trained real good once. Peso and I just convinced her she would rather remember than run any more.” He laughed and added, “And I reckon the tribe did most of my work for me as far as that goes. They ran her half off her feet, tryin’ to ride the buck out of her. She’d have gone sullen an’ given up if they kept after her just a little bit more.” He grinned again. “At least until they got her fed up an’ feelin’ herself again.”

Chris laughed softly, surprised. “You’re sure?”

Vin nodded, sobering a bit but still smiling. “I could see it in her eyes when I started puttin’ weight on her. She wanted to fight, but she just didn’t have anything left to do it with.” He finally freed the stick and tossed it away, then patted the mare’s shoulder gently. “This time of year, a mustang out here’s fined down to whipcord and bone anyway, livin’ on the ragged edge of starvin’. This pretty lady's no mustang, an' all the fightin’ took what little she had left when they caught her. Henle said they've been workin' her off an' on all day the last few days.”

“How do you know she had a good start on her?” Chris asked, curious. He hadn’t seen Vin do much of anything with the mare except pet her and ride her at a walk, and you couldn’t tell a lot about a horse’s training from that.

“Once she relaxed about me bein’ on her, she gave to my leg near as good as Pony does,” Vin explained. “That and the brand on her shoulder is from down south of Juarez, a big _hacienda_ that raises some fine horseflesh. I helped push a herd of blooded cattle down that way just before the war, an’ I saw the don ridin’ one of the nicest studs I ever saw in my life. He was a hand taller than this mare with a dappled hide the color of shined-up copper, enough black mane an’ tail wavin’ in the breeze for four horses, an’ black near to his belly on all four legs. He had all the spirit an’ action you could ask for an’ the kind of build that’d let him work for a livin’ all week an’ then win on a track with the best of ‘em come Saturday.” He laughed, blue eyes sparkling. “He made my little blue roan look like the rat-tailed Injun pony he was, so I asked around.”

Chris laughed again. “Of course you did,” he teased. “I bet you wanted that stud so bad you could taste it.”

Vin looked only a little sheepish as he began unwinding another stick. “I reckon I am kinda predictable that way.”

Chris snickered and nodded. “You are. Give you a nice horse or three to ride an’ you get downright content, until another horse catches your fancy.”

Vin looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye, fingers still working deftly on the snarled red-gold hair. “I wouldn’t mind more ‘n three horses to ride, now you mention it. She is a pretty one, smart with all the heart an’ willingness a body could ask for. She just needs time an’ a little gentle handlin’ to help her forget whatever made her start fightin'.”

“Like there’s any chance I’d make you leave her behind,” Chris scoffed, amused. “Livin’ in a stall or the corral won’t hurt her until we get the field fence done, and we ain't spent half of that reward money yet. We only have a couple days worth of work left if all three of us put the whole weekend to it instead of hangin’ around in town. Less if we can get Josiah to lend a hand again. He makes diggin’ them damned post holes look easy.”

Vin grinned and looked back at the mare’s mane, snapping the stick in half to make it easier to get it loose without rubbing the sore under it. “Henle was sure they’d sell her to me if I rode her, and I reckon I did that.”

Chris laughed and teased, “You think?”

Vin just grinned a little wider, his eyes sparkling happily, and after a moment Chris realized he was grinning pretty wide himself. He always enjoyed seeing how happy Vin was after he gentled a horse. Every time Vin took a horse that was a danger to itself and others and turned it around, he walked on air for hours.

Chris decided right then that he needed to have Yosemite put the word out they were looking for a few rank buckers. They could easily sell the broncs again after Vin had gentled them, and Chris would enjoy every minute of watching Vin work with them. Vin had a way with horses that was always awe-inspiring to see. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Vin tossed away the last stick that had been tangled in the mare’s mane and then stroked her shoulder, smiling as he looked over the mare’s withers. Chris had moved to stand at the mare’s other side so he could reach more than her head, and she seemed to be accepting him well. Vin knew that was likely helped along by the way the mare could surely smell him on Chris’ clothes and skin, but the rest was just Chris’ own skill with a horse. Chris had good hands and a way of handling horses that showed his sincere affection for them, so Vin had no doubt the chestnut would quickly grow to like him.

Chris returned the smile, one hand on the bridge of the mare’s nose while he stroked her shoulder. “All done?”

Vin nodded. “I’ll have to come catch her again later an’ take care of those sores, though. One of ‘em’s going to scar. The stick was sharp an’ it had been matted in for a few months, I reckon.”

“If you’ll hold her a bit longer, we can take her with us.” Vin turned to look towards Ezra’s voice, surprised, and saw that Ezra was walking towards them with a smile. “I sent Little Rabbit for Peso’s halter. Have you named her yet?”

Vin blinked and looked bemused, soothing the chestnut when she looked towards Ezra and tensed up. “She’s not mine to name, yet.”

Ezra grinned, stopping well back from the mare to let her get a good look at him. “I beg to differ. I just spoke at length with Tastanagi and Osanah, and they agreed that the mare is yours.”

Vin’s eyes widened and he looked over towards the mustangs that stood at the far end of the canyon, taking in again how few of them were old enough to break, then he looked back at Ezra. “The tribe can’t afford to give me the best horse out of that herd. They won’t get much at all for the ones too young to ride, an’ that’s half the bunch.”

“Well now, I don’t recall saying they _gave_ her to you,” Ezra said, chuckling softly. “Just that she’s yours.”

“Did good, Ezra,” Chris said, grinning widely as he moved both hands to the mare's neck and shoulder, releasing her head. “Remind me to make it up to you.”

Ezra smirked and moved slowly towards them again, green eyes sparkling. “Count on it.”

Vin soothed the mare, tangling his fingers in her mane and moving closer to her head when she started to ease away. “Easy girl,” He murmured, smiling as he looked at the mare. “Ez won’t hurt you.” He glanced at Ezra, adding, “Come up behind me, nice an’ slow.”

“Alright.” Ezra moved slowly forward until he was standing close behind Vin, looking curious. “Next?”

Vin grinned at him. “Now just give her a minute.”

Vin’s hands stroked slowly over the mare’s face and neck, and it wasn’t long before she calmed again. She finally heaved a sigh and looked away from Ezra, and Vin knew that was his cue to push a little farther. He reached back for Ezra’s hand and then lifted his hand and Ezra’s towards the mare’s muzzle, murmuring, “Once your hand is on her, Ez, keep it there after I move my hand away.”

“I will,” Ezra said softly, sounding a bit surprised.

Vin didn’t look back at Ezra, instead watching the chestnut’s wary eyes as she stared at the hands moving towards her muzzle. “Easy girl,” he murmured softly, “Ezra smells a lot better ‘n I do but he’d never hurt you.” The mare flinched away the first time Vin and Ezra’s hands touched her muzzle, but after only a moment she calmed and let Vin try again. He smiled when she stood, despite the tremble he could feel under the hand he had on her neck. “Good girl, that’s it. Easy.” He gave Ezra’s hand a squeeze and then released it, moving his hand to the mare’s neck to stroke soothingly along her throat.

The chestnut huffed slightly through her flaring nostrils, inhaling the scent of the hand on her muzzle, and Ezra murmured softly, “She is a pretty one, isn’t she?”

Vin watched closely as Ezra shifted his hand higher up her face, stroking gently. “I reckon she’ll do,” he said softly, amused.

Ezra’s sensitive fingertips seemed to know just where to rub the chestnut’s face a bit harder and where to keep his touch delicate, and she was obviously enjoying his touch despite her lingering fear. Normally Vin wouldn’t have introduced her to other people so quickly, but the mare would be in close quarters with Ezra and Chris if she was going home with them and he didn’t want her lashing out in panic. The mare seemed torn between relaxing under Ezra’s careful attentions and trying to get away from the way his sleeve brushed against her, but Vin was sure it wouldn’t take her long to let go of the fear. Ezra’s talented fingers and observant ways usually combined well to soothe or arouse, depending on which he wanted to do, and Vin was confident Ezra could convince the chestnut that he wouldn’t hurt her.

Chris chuckled, making the mare jerk slightly as if she had forgotten he was there, and he patted her shoulder as he teased Vin, “Just a few minutes ago you were talkin’ about how nice she is an’ how much you liked the horses on that ranch she’s from.”

Vin grinned at Chris, keeping his grip firm on the chestnut’s mane even though Ezra was doing a good job of calming her already. “Give her a few weeks of decent feed an’ good groomin’, an’ she’ll look like a different horse.”

Ezra smiled, moving very slowly out from behind Vin to get closer to the mare as he murmured, “Not too different, I hope. She’s a nice one even now.”

“She just gonna get nicer,” Vin promised, still grinning as he looked at Ezra. He noticed Little Rabbit standing by the boulder where Chris had left his rifle and called to him, “Just a minute, Little Rabbit, I’ll come get it.”

Little Rabbit grinned. “I don’t mind waiting.”

Vin shrugged out of the lasso still draped over his neck and shoulder, dropping most of it at the chestnut’s feet as he murmured to her, “Easy, girl.” The chestnut flicked her ears and shifted uneasily but didn’t try to get away, and Vin smiled as he released her mane to slip the tail of the rope over her neck. He pulled several feet over to dangle on the far side but didn’t bother to tie it, instead offering Ezra both ends of the rope with a grin. “Mind holdin’ this for me?”

Ezra laughed softly, surprised, and stopped rubbing the mare’s forehead. “You think she’ll let me?”

“Yep,” Vin said confidently, grinning. “She let you touch above her eyes, holdin’ her’s nothin’ after that. She knows a rope an’ won’t fight it as long as you don’t try to ride her while my back’s turned.”

Chris snickered as Ezra took the rope, bemused. “No fear of that. She has had ample time to catch her breath again.”

Vin laughed and patted the chestnut’s shoulder, then moved away to walk quickly over to Little Rabbit, grinning. The boy was looking very pleased with himself, dark eyes shining as he stared at the chestnut and at Vin by turns. He looked proud enough that he could have been the one to ride the chestnut, which made Vin grin a little wider.

Little Rabbit waited for Vin to get within a few feet before he lifted the halter and leadrope he held in one hand and a waxed paper packet in the other. “Here’s the halter, and the dried apples,” he said quickly, beaming. “They were just where Ezra said they’d be.”

“Thanks,” Vin said, accepting the halter and the packet with a grin and then ruffling Little Rabbit’s hair so it fell in the boy’s face. “Did you see Peso while you were at my gear?”

Little Rabbit nodded quickly, brushing shaggy hair out of his eyes and still beaming. “He was pawing the brush gate so I let him out to graze with Pony and Chaucer. I know you don’t keep him fenced in.”

“Did good,” Vin said, pleased. “He’d have pawed that fence apart before long. He doesn’t take to being away from them anymore, not if he can see ‘em.”

Little Rabbit grinned. “They’re just outside the fence now in the grassy place near the mouth of the canyon. Do you want me to bring them back to Peso’s saddle?”

Vin shook his head, smiling. “No, we’ll catch ‘em when we’re ready for the ride back to the village. Peso’ll come when I whistle most of the time, an’ if he doesn’t Chaucer an’ Pony will. He won’t let ‘em leave him behind.”

“I could go saddle—“ Little Rabbit began, but Henle cut him off.

“You could let Vin handle his own horse, Little Rabbit.” Henle walked up out of the bushes, looking pleased and amused. “The big black is all warhorse and would not allow any other to put a burden on him, I think.”

Vin grinned at Henle. “Well, Chris can saddle up for me, but only if he has a bribe or Peso’s in a really good mood.”

Henle snickered, nodding. “I had thought that. Your Peso has the look of one never fully broken.”

“He’s not even a little broken, Henle,” Vin said, laughing. “I promise you that. Peso is still the killer he was when I first saw him, he just hides it better now as a favor to me.”

Little Rabbit snickered and Henle grinned at Vin, dark eyes dancing with laughter while he teased, “You are almost as spirited as he is, I think, so it is a good match between you.”

Vin laughed again, surprised. “Me?”

Henle smirked and nodded. “Yes, you. Your soul is as free and untamable as the wind, _ahmachamee_. I think maybe your Peso, he sees that and recognizes a brother.”

Vin blinked and then snorted, grinning. “Hell, that could be, Henle, knowin' him. I never have been much more than a wild an’ wooly Texas half-breed.” He grinned. “Just without the fleas so many of ‘em seem to have.”

Henle laughed, nodding towards the chestnut. “Go, they wait for you with your new mare. Enjoy her.” He reached out to put a hand on Little Rabbit’s shoulder, turning him towards the nearest brush gate as he added, “The others have returned to the village already. Should you need help, _ahmachamee_ , fire a rifle. I will come as fast as my horse can run.”

“Thanks, Henle.” Vin watched Henle and Little Rabbit go for only a moment before he turned to walk back towards Ezra, Chris, and the mare, grinning widely.

Vin knew that Tastanagi and Henle had likely ushered away their audience to give him some privacy with Ezra and Chris, but it didn’t bother him. It was sure to be common knowledge among the tribe by now that that the three of them were in a relationship, and the Seminole would think it only natural for them to want to celebrate Vin’s easy victory with the chestnut. The young men the mare had thrown so many times had done most of the work for him, but still Vin had succeeded in coaxing her to _accept_ the touch of men instead of forcing her to submit. It seemed like a tiny distinction, but it made all the difference in a horse’s life and Vin knew that Tastanagi and the other true horsemen among the Seminoles would recognize what he’d done. The chestnut mare had been given the chance to choose what path she wanted to take – running to fight free another day, or following Vin in safety to do as he asked her to – and she had chosen to stay with Vin.

The chestnut didn’t have that hard edge Peso had always had, but Vin still wanted to be careful gentling her. Handled right she would soon be as loyal and fearless as Peso, he was sure, and Vin intended to make sure that Chris and Ezra handled her as much as he did. He wanted her to be a broodmare and an extra mount for them all to use when they wanted to rest their own horses, and he was going to go just as slow as she needed him to in order to get her there. She had been through a lot recently and would have bad memories he had to get her past, not just with him but also with Chris and Ezra, but he had no doubt he could. When he was done with her he thought she would be as bold as Peso, though he expected her temperament would be more like Chaucer’s.

It would be slow going to get the mare fully turned around, but he knew it would be worth it. Like Henle had said, she had the heart of a warhorse. It was Vin’s job to give her the confidence and the knowledge to act like one, and he would begin as soon as she was ready. Until then she would just be pampered and fed while she learned to trust them, and the rest would come when she told him it was time. She had been ridden and she would be again, but there was no reason to hurry it along.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Little Rabbit sat quietly on a crate near the edge of the light cast by the fire, watching the adults talk but not really listening to them. He was thinking about watching Vin work with the chestnut earlier in the evening, wistful and wondering if he would ever be as good with a horse. His uncle Kowechobe had promised to teach him to be a fine horseman after Little Rabbit’s parents were killed, but he wasn’t at all sure he even wanted to learn from his uncle any more.

Watching Vin with his new red mare had made Little Rabbit doubt in his uncle's ways and reconsider what he had been taught so far. He had asked Ezra what he thought of the tribe's horsemen, and Ezra had thought it over for some time before he finally said that he thought Henle was the best in the tribe with a horse, even better than Kowechobe. Vin had overheard them speaking and said then that he liked Henle’s warhorse much more than Kowechobe's horse, and then he pointed out that Henle had been the one he asked to ride Rebel and polish his manners for the little boy who would own him soon.

Little Rabbit knew that to be high praise, and it made him reconsider a few things. Henle had no family other than his brother, no wife or children, and few listened to him because of his youth, but Little Rabbit was beginning to see that status was not always the way to judge a man. He had pointed out Henle's lack of status in the tribe to Ezra, and Ezra had told him to listen to Henle anyway. Vin had agreed and then had added that he thought Henle could teach Little Rabbit a lot about horses if he would listen. Little Rabbit knew few would agree with either of them, but he also knew that the best riders of the tribe all agreed Vin was a horseman of unmatched skill and very wise in the ways of the world.

Even Tastanagi listened when Vin spoke, so Vin's opinion was important and Little Rabbit took the advice to heart. He had sat down by Henle after the evening meal, both of them watching Vin and Chris trim a ragged hind hoof on the chestnut while Ezra held the mare’s head and soothed her, and Henle had welcomed his company. Henle had spoken to him as if he were an equal and Little Rabbit soon found himself thinking in paths he had never taken before, leaving the well-known trail of what his uncle had taught him to think so he could try to follow where Henle’s words led.

"A man's horse says much about him," Henle had begun quietly, looking at Little Rabbit. "You can know a man by watching him handle his horse." He nodded towards where Chris, Vin, and Ezra worked, looking at them. "You have seen the way that Chris and Ezra care for their horses, feeding them choice bits of their own meals and letting them roam freely out of trust. That is the way it should be between a man and his horse. They lead and their horses follow out of respect and love for their riders, not fear." His lips quirked into a grin as he added, "It is a bit different with a horse such as Vin's Peso, of course, but they are few and far between and none but the very best horsemen can tame them."

Little Rabbit had nodded slowly, thinking about Henle’s own warhorse, which was kept penned only because the pinto would spend all of his time shadowing his rider like a faithful dog if he was allowed to. Thinking of Henle's mount led to thinking of Kowechobe’s bay, which would do anything he was asked but ignored his rider unless Kowechobe led him or was on his back. Little Rabbit decided that must mean something, though he had no idea yet what it might be.

Henle had allowed Little Rabbit think for a few minutes before he spoke again, still quiet and serious. "How a man approaches an unfamiliar horse will say as much as how he handles his own mount. Kowechobe is one of those who saddled and bridled the chestnut to ride her, jerking the bit in her mouth at every leap and kicking her hard enough to make her grunt in pain when he wanted to turn her." He paused to let that sink in, allowing Little Rabbit to remember the chestnut's obvious fear of Kowechobe, and then he went on. "Vin went to the chestnut with just his own strength and skill, using his big black only to get close to the mare. His Peso could have easily forced the mare to stand and submit, but that was not what Vin wished of him. It served no purpose for Peso to force her into doing something that she feared." Henle paused again, seeming to think about his words, and then said slowly, "I feel that Vin’s way is the right way, as does Tastanagi."

Little Rabbit had known that Henle must be right – what Vin had done had _worked_ , after all, and Kowechobe would not walk for two moons – but at first he didn’t understand exactly what Henle meant by his words.

Henle had seen Little Rabbit’s confusion even before he could speak it. "Think on it as if you were the red mare, Little Rabbit. If you were asked to do something that was frightening to you, would you respond to a gentle hand that offered respect and comfort despite asking you to tolerate the feared thing, or would you rather be forced to do what scared you and punished when you did wrong, perhaps even before you knew what it was you should not do?"

It had seemed like a very stupid question to Little Rabbit and he said so, half expecting Henle to be angry. "That is stupid! Punishments for doing things I did not know were wrong would just make me angry."

Henle had grinned and said, "You are already learning to be a true horseman, _ahmachamee_. You would do well to keep thinking on what we have spoken of. Every path leads to another, no matter how few may travel it before you." He had stood and wandered off then, leaving Little Rabbit alone.

Little Rabbit had done as he was told and thought on Henle's words, watching Vin patiently combing the mare’s mane while Chris trimmed her other hooves. The chestnut had calmed enough by the time they finished the first hoof that she was willing to let Chris hold her feet, instead of Vin having to hold her hoof and constantly soothe her while Chris trimmed. Vin could have held her and done the trimming as well, but Chris could trim her tough hooves more quickly because of his strength. Vin was stronger than he looked, but Chris was still much stronger and it was difficult for Vin to force the nippers through the chestnut's tough hoof walls. She had been running the canyon country for quite some time and her hooves were hard and dry, longer than they should be but worn smooth by stone and sand except for the hind hoof that had chipped when the tribe ran the herd over an especially treacherous stretch of stone.

It had taken Little Rabbit only a little while of watching them work and thinking to find the path Henle had been nudging him towards, and after he did he knew that he wouldn’t be watching Kowechobe ‘train’ a horse the same way ever again.

Kowechobe could break a horse more quickly than any other in the tribe, but Little Rabbit finally realized that didn’t mean he was a better horseman. Kowechobe’s bay gelding was fast and agile, and he was a good mount that would carry his rider through a fight without hesitation, but there was no heart in him. The bay’s spirit was broken and he had completely submitted to Kowechobe’s will, obedient but without the courage to act on his own even to protect his rider. The spark that lit the eye of a good warhorse was gone from Kowechobe’s bay, and Little Rabbit knew without needing to be told that it was something that couldn’t be brought back.

Henle’s pinto warhorse was more like Peso, despite his scruffy appearance. The pinto wasn’t as pretty as Peso, and he wasn’t particular about who rode him, but he had intelligence and courage and his spirit was intact. Henle had gentled him slowly over several weeks when Little Rabbit’s sister Paci was still on a cradleboard, and he had good reason to be proud of his warhorse despite the pinto’s looks. The pinto's fearlessness made up for his slightly crooked hind legs and coarse head, as did his speed, endurance, and loyalty to his rider.

Little Rabbit remembered well the way Kowechobe had scorned Henle’s careful efforts with the pinto. Kowechobe had broken four horses in the time it took Henle to train his pinto, but looking back Little Rabbit realized finally that Henle had done the smart thing. The pinto was fearless in battle with Henle because he had confidence in himself and his rider, and that confidence was because of Henle’s careful handling. The pinto would stand and fight to protect his rider if Henle was unhorsed, unlike Kowechobe's bay, which didn't have the initiative to do anything without instruction.

Little Rabbit wanted his own warhorse to be smart and full of spirit and willing to fight because he chose to, not because he feared his rider. Kowechobe couldn’t teach him how to do that, but maybe Henle could. Henle didn’t have Vin’s magic touch, it was true, but no one in the tribe did. Tastanagi said Vin’s gift with horses was a special gift from the Creator and that anyone who wished to be a great horseman would do well to watch Vin and learn anything he wished to teach. Vin would not be there for Little Rabbit to learn from for long though, and Henle was always around. Henle had already gotten permission to keep one of the pinto mustang foals as his own if he gentled and trained the colt's dam for Tastanangi, and Little Rabbit suddenly decided he wanted to watch Henle work when he began training the claybank mare and her colt. He thought Henle would let him, especially if he told Henle that Vin and Ezra had told him to learn from Henle. Henle respected Vin greatly and liked Ezra and Chris, and Little Rabbit knew there was little he would not do for them.

Little Rabbit heard sudden loud laughter and shook himself out of his memories of earlier that evening to look across the fire towards where Vin sat with Chris and Ezra. Ezra was on one of the rocks that served as a seat, a tin cup in one hand as he listened to the others talking about horses, amused. Chris was sitting in the dirt leaning back against Ezra’s knee and grinning as he sipped at his own tin cup of coffee, and Vin was sprawled next to him, leaning against Ezra’s other leg and Chris’ side.

Henle and Kehayke were close by them, also both sitting in the dirt, though not nearly so close together as Vin, Chris, and Ezra stayed. Tastanagi was behind Henle and Kehayke, seemingly ignoring them though Little Rabbit knew that Tastanagi missed nothing and likely heard every word that was said around the fire. The elder had ears as sensitive as the wariest mustang and seemed to always know more than anyone else.

“You have heard how I caught my Cufe, and how Kehayke traded for his grey Swallow, now it is your turn!” Henle said with a wide grin. “Tell us, _ahmachamee_ , how it is you came to catch your Peso. I think that story would be a good one for the fireside.”

Vin laughed. “It’s a long story, Henle, but I’ll tell it if y' like.”

Little Rabbit could barely hear them so he jumped up, slipping through the dark at the edges of the firelight to move closer. This was a story he didn’t want to miss either.

Henle grinned at Vin. “Long stories are best. That means much happened worth the telling.”

“I’d like to hear it myself,” Chris said, looking amused and pleased as he smiled at Vin. “I know bits of it, but you’ve never told me the whole thing.”

Vin grinned at Chris. “That’s ‘cause it’s a long story, like I said.”

Little Rabbit sat down near Henle and Kehayke to watch and listen as Ezra chuckled and said, “We have nothing better to do at the moment, Vin, and I must admit to a certain amount of curiosity on the subject myself. What little I know makes me think the rest has to be fascinating.”

Vin laughed, looking up at Ezra. “I don’t know how fascinatin’ it’ll be, but I’ll give it a try.” He shifted to get a bit more comfortable, smiling and looking pleased when Chris put his arm around his shoulders, and then he settled comfortably against Chris’ side. He was just still and quiet a moment then as he stared into the fire and seemed to gather his thoughts, and then suddenly he began talking. “Well, it all started with the war, I guess. When I signed up with the Confederacy, I rode off to fight on a scrubby little blue roan gelding named Smoke I’d had for a good long time by then. Smoke didn’t look like anythin' special, barely thirteen hand with a rat tail, an’ no mane to speak of, but he was smarter than me an’ he took good care of me when I was a loco kid that barely knew enough to go in out of the rain.”

Chris laughed at that and Vin grinned at him, then looked at Henle and Kehayke as he went on, seemingly unaware that most of the conversations around the fire had ended so everyone could listen. “Smoke was my first real warpony, faster than he looked with the bottom to go all day, an’ he kept me alive a lot of times I woulda got myself killed. I was a sharpshooter an’ spent a lot of my time holed up in some tree or on a ridge, waitin’ for whatever unlucky bastard I’d been told to shoot to show himself, an’ then I’d light on Smoke an’ take off like the hounds of Hell were on our tails.” He grinned. “Most usually, the ‘hounds’ was wearin’ blue an’ shootin’ ever’ thing they could get their hands on at us.”

Ezra chuckled. “I recall chasing a few snipers myself.”

Vin tipped his head back and grinned up at Ezra, blue eyes sparkling in the firelight. “You didn’t chase me, I was in Louisiana and Arkansas most all the war, when I wasn’t in Texas.”

Ezra laughed aloud. “Thankfully so. You are a better shot than most Rebels I had to worry about in the East.”

Vin snickered. “I ran into more ‘n a few that couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn from the inside, now that you mention it.” Ezra looked amused but didn’t say anything more, so Vin looked back at Henle again and went on. “Anyway, like I was sayin’, Smoke wasn’t pretty, but that little horse carried me through hell an’ back so many times I lost count.”

Vin's grin faded, his expression turning a bit sad. “I guess I shoulda expected his luck to run out soon, old as he was gettin', but I never did. One night we were on our way back from shootin’ some colonel we tracked for most of a week before I could take him out, both of us bone tired an’ hungry an’ just plain not payin’ attention, an’ we rode right into the middle of a Union cavalry patrol. Smoke lit out before I hardly knew what was goin’ on, headin’ for some tall timber, an’ I just held on an’ said a few prayers while the bullets whizzed by so close I could feel ‘em pass. The patrol gave up after we made it into the trees, but Smoke was hit twice an’ I didn’t know it. He kept goin’ without ever slowin’ a step until we reached our unit near dawn, but I was barely out of the saddle when he went down. It just about killed me to shoot him, but he’d been hit twice in the gut and I couldn’t let him suffer.”

Vin fell silent, lifting his gaze to the stars overhead, but after a minute he seemed to remember he was supposed to be telling a story and shook himself, looking back at Henle and Kehayke. “By then the war was goin’ bad for the Rebs, an’ remounts was few an’ far between. I was just a sharpshooter an’ I was missin’ Smoke too much to want another horse anyhow, so I wound up ridin’ with the artillery the rest of the war an’ borrowin’ one of the mules when I had to go out on a shoot. By the time we heard Lee had surrendered, the Major who signed me up was a Colonel, but he still looked out for me like I was kin 'cause he knew I didn't have nobody else to give a damn. The same night he got the order to stand down, he called me to his tent an' told me I’d done my part an’ then some, an’ he wanted me to head back to the wild country an' find myself another warpony. He paid me the wages I had comin' to me out of his own pocket so I'd have travelin' money, an’ got me a ride on the first wagon he saw headed the right way."

Vin paused then, reaching for Chris’ mug and taking a sip of coffee before he passed the mug back to Chris and went on. “It took me most of a month of hitchin’ rides to make it as far as a little outlaw town called Hell in west Texas. I bought the cheapest nag I could find there an’ rode out into the Palo Duro canyon country, an’ it wasn’t long before I ran across the tribe of Comanche I was lookin’ for.” He smiled suddenly, amused. “I caught all kinds of hell over that nag I was ridin’, and a friend I had hunted buffalo with before the war decided I had to catch myself a real horse. Laughing Bear knew where some real nice mustangs could be found, an’ most of the other young warriors in camp wanted to try their luck too, so we all headed out to hunt down the ponies.

“There was sixteen of us when we rode out, plenty to corner even a big herd like Laughing Bear had spotted, so we were sure we’d be ridin’ back with a new pony or two for each of us and some stories to tell. We ran across the herd the third day out of camp, an’ it didn’t take us two hours to get ‘em into a box canyon. Most ever’ one caught a mustang or two to add to their string, but nothin’ really caught my eye. Laughing Bear was determined I should have another warhorse as good as Smoke, so he and some of the others sent their new ponies back to camp with friends, an' nine of us headed deeper into the canyon country after some broomtails they had chased before. It was a bachelor band of six young studs, all of them fast an’ fearless, an’ no matter how well they planned or how hard they rode, they had never caught ‘em because of the black colt that led the bunch.”

Little Rabbit laughed, sure he knew who the black was, and Vin grinned at him, blue eyes sparkling. “Little Rabbit’s figured it out.”

Little Rabbit nodded, grinning. “Peso led them.”

Vin nodded, grinning widely. “He sure did. He’d been leadin’ the bunch since he was just a yearlin’ to hear Laughing Bear tell it, an’ nothin’ could catch ‘em while he was pointin’ the way. I got my first look at him early one mornin’ as he was drivin’ the bunch out of a little box canyon, and he just plain took my breath away. He was about three or four then, all fire and speed an’ just as fearless as Laughing Bear said he’d be. He put the others into us head-on at a gallop ‘cause there was no other way out of the canyon, and they were past us an’ gone before we hardly realized what was goin’ on. Laughing Bear took one look at me after they were out of sight an' laughed an’ said that finally the herd would be caught, or he an' I would die tryin’.” He laughed. “He was right, too. I wanted Peso _bad_.”

Henle grinned, bright-eyed and interested. “How did you catch them, _ahmachamee_? Such a herd must have been wary as wolves and fast as deer.”

“They sure were,” Vin agreed, laughing softly and nodding. “We had our work cut out for us, in more ways than one. Chasin’ them had been tried, but we did it again anyhow even though it didn’t do nothin’ but tire out our horses an’ make me want Peso even more. He ran circles around them studs he was runnin’ with, leadin’ the way and drivin’ ‘em on faster by turns, an' I still never saw him tired. Over the next week we found out he was too canny to let the herd go in a brush fence, no matter how carefully we hid it or what we did to hide our scent, so we tried spreadin’ out an’ blockin’ off all their usual water holes except the one in that box canyon where we first saw ‘em. It took us most of a week to get ‘em all done, and then we just settled in to leave the studs alone until they settled down an’ got used to waterin’ in that one place mornin’ and night. We were livin’ on lizards and cactus by then, so Laughing Bear sent the others to hunt an’ bring back a deer or buff while he an' I watched over the canyon an’ kept track of the herd.”

Chris offered Vin his coffee and Vin took it gratefully, giving him a quick smile before he took a drink. He offered the cup back to Chris with a murmured, “Thanks,” and then turned his attention back to Henle and Little Rabbit to continue the tale. “We were way to hell an’ gone from any decent huntin’, so it was just me and Laughing Bear for most of a week, watchin’ the mustangs. Every time I saw Peso I wanted him a little more. He was faster and smarter than any of the others, an’ he had all the fire an’ grace I ever saw in a horse, floatin’ across the ground like a breeze while the rest of the herd seemed to plod along behind him.

“When the others got back with a couple of wives in tow and some supplies they picked up back in camp, we had us a big meal an’ talked strategy, plannin’ how to surprise Peso. The next mornin’ before dawn we watched the herd go down to drink before we rode in quiet as we could to block the canyon with our horses. We hadn’t been in place more’n a minute or two before the herd came chargin’ at us out of the dark canyon with Peso drivin’ ‘em on from behind. Them studs were so scared of Peso they ignored our yellin’, comin’ right for us, an’ ever’ one who had a rope took a shot at one of ‘em. I wound up too far from Peso to get a rope on him, but Laughing Bear caught a sleek little bay stud right next to me. I threw my loop at a nice lookin' grey, but the commotion Bear’s little bay put up spooked him an’ he ducked out of my rope, boltin’ back up the canyon after two of the others. I gathered up my rope while I looked around then, an’ I’ll never forget what I saw.”

Vin shook his head a bit, something haunted in his eyes. “Standing Deer, Hunting Wolf, an’ Waits For Rain had each gotten a rope on Peso, and he didn’t like it even a little bit. I had never seen a horse go plumb _crazy_ with hate before, but he sure was doin’ it then. He kicked Standing Deer’s best buffalo pony to death in a couple heartbeats, tryin’ to kill Standing Deer, an’ then attacked the nearest of the other two who had hold of him because Hunting Wolf was tryin’ to drag him away from Standing Deer. Hunting Wolf barely saw Peso coming for him before Peso knocked his little spotted gelding off its feet and tore into both of ‘em, stompin’ and screamin’ like some kinda demon. He grabbed Hunting Wolf by the shoulder an’ threw him into the canyon wall so hard you could hear the bones break even over the noise that poor app was makin’ while Peso stomped it to death. Hunting Wolf was dead before he hit the ground.

“Seein’ Hunting Wolf die knocked me outta whatever was holdin’ me still, an’ I kicked my borrowed buckskin over close enough to get my rope on Peso. Waits For Rain was screaming bloody murder for somebody to shoot Peso by then, scared to death because he’d tied his rope off to his saddle an’ lost his knife in the rush so he couldn’t get it loose. When I dropped a loop on Peso instead of shootin’ him, _ever’_ body decided I was loco.” Vin chuckled slightly, shaking his head a bit. “Peso couldn’t get to me ‘cause he was tied to Waits For Rain’s big pinto mare, an' he couldn’t get to Waits For Rain ‘cause of my rope, so he had himself a buckin’, thrashin’ fit right there in the middle of the canyon. The ropes weren’t gonna take a lot of that, not the way he was fightin’, so we choked him down before he could bust loose an’ kill somebody else.”

“Wow,” Little Rabbit said softly, wide-eyed.

Vin chuckled softly. “Wow an’ then some, kid. Even after we choked him ‘til he was staggerin’ it was all Waits For Rain an’ I could do to drag him up the canyon to the only tree within a couple miles that was strong enough to hold him. It was a ponderosa pine near a foot across, an’ we had to choke him until he was on his knees before Laughing Bear could get close enough to put a halter on him an’ snub him to the tree without gettin’ himself killed.”

“What about the others?” Kehayke asked, curious. “Did the herd escape?”

Vin shook his head. “No, when Standing Deer and Hunting Wolf blocked Peso in and got ropes on him, the rest of them tried to turn back. The ones that didn’t get roped were trapped in the canyon, too scared of all the blood from the mess Peso made to even try an’ leave. After we got Peso tied to that big ol’ pine tree, me an’ Laughing Bear stayed to watch the horses an’ take care of splintin’ Standing Deer’s busted leg while the others rode for the waterholes we’d fenced off to drag back the wood. By noon we had that canyon fenced off higher ‘n my head an' stout enough to hold a bull, an’ it was a good thing, too. Peso busted the halter he was wearin’ a couple hours later an’ tried to make a run for it.”

Vin reached for Chris’ coffee again, shooting Chris an amused look when he smelled what was in the cup. Chris grinned back and nudged him, teasing, “It don’t matter what it is. Take a drink an’ get back to the story.”

Vin snickered, obediently taking a hefty swallow and then passing the cup back as he went on. “I guess Peso’d never met a fence he couldn’t jump before then. He took a run at the one we’d thrown up with ever’ one scatterin’ to get out of his way, scared half to death he’d kill ‘em instead of just runnin’. He might’ve made it over if he’d aimed a little higher, but he misjudged it an’ when he fell back he landed hard enough to near knock him out.” He chuckled, amused. “Laughing Bear was cussin’ me in three languages when I ran to check on him with nothin’ to protect myself with but my belt knife, even if Peso was too dazed to do much. About the time I decided nothin’ seemed broke, Peso came up off the ground so fast I did the only thing I could think of to get out of range of his hooves an’ teeth.”

Ezra groaned. “Good Lord. Please don’t tell me you jumped on his back.”

Vin laughed, tipping his head back onto Chris’ shoulder to look up at Ezra, grinning. “You know I won’t lie to you.”

“How did I know?” Ezra asked, throwing up his hands.

Vin grinned a little wider. “’Cause you know me so well.”

Ezra snorted. “Yes, and whatever the single most _insane_ thing one could do around a killer horse might be, you’re sure to have done it.”

Vin laughed again. “It couldn’t have been _too_ crazy, I’m still breathin’.” He snickered, adding, “Though that was more ‘cause of Laughin' Bear’s quick thinkin’ than ‘cause of anything I did that afternoon.”

“What did he do?” Little Rabbit asked quickly, grinning and excited by the tale.

Vin grinned at Little Rabbit. “Peso came off the ground bellowin’ like someone had poked him somewhere _real_ tender, leapin’ so high I was half afraid he’d take me with him over that fence we put up. He was twistin’ an’ screamin’, jumpin’ so high an' hard it took ever' bit of skill I had to stay on him, an’ I’m still not sure how I did it. About the time I realized I was losin’ my grip, Laughing Bear managed to get a rope around his neck an' damn near jerked Peso off his feet.” Vin laughed, blue eyes sparkling. “He was so pissed that he forgot about me clingin' to his back, lookin’ around for who was holdin’ that rope and then leapin’ at Laughing Bear's warpony like a divin’ hawk. That was when Waits For Rain got a second loop on him an’ jerked him the other way.”

Chris laughed. “I bet that went over well.”

Vin snickered. “About as well as pigs fly. Peso threw another hissyfit, leapin’ an’ screamin’ an’ tryin’ to pitch me or pull their horses down one, an’ they had to choke him down again so I could get off without gettin’ myself killed.” He grinned, looking off into the darkness towards where Peso, Pony, and Chaucer had been tied near Reb and the chestnut mare so they could all get acquainted before the ride home in the morning. “I got another halter on him while they had him too lightheaded to kill me, an’ tied him with a loop around his neck so he’d choke himself if he sat back on it again. I snubbed him short and we left him there to think about it a while.” He snickered, adding, “While we raised that fence a little higher.”

Henle was grinning widely and looking pleased. “Your Peso makes the red mare look like a child's pet. He has the heart of a warrior.”

Vin grinned at Henle, nodding. “I got to agree with you there. He declared war from the moment a rope touched him, an’ that didn’t change for a long while. It took me over a week to get a hand on him without him tryin’ to kill me, an’ even then he only tolerated it ‘cause I wouldn’t let him eat unless he let me touch him. He’d gnawed the bark off that old pine by then an’ couldn’t reach nothin’ else, and he was hungry enough to tolerate my touch while he munched his way through a hat full of pine nuts an’ oats.

“That turned the tide for Peso, but it was still slow goin’ and there was no way we could risk takin’ him back to the tribe like he was. The others took the rest of the herd back to camp the next mornin’, but Laughin' Bear and Waits For Rain stayed there with me, mostly to keep me from gettin’ myself killed. They did the huntin’ an’ even gathered food for Peso while I kept him too occupied to figure out he could bite through the rope, an’ it was most of a month before I got on Peso’s back without him tryin’ to kill me.” Vin laughed, adding, “He still threw me, but he didn’t want me dead no more by then an’ he didn’t try very hard to stomp me after. We spent a lot of hours fightin’ over the next week or so before he decided that I’d do as his rider. Once he made up his mind ever'thing changed, an’ a few days later I rode out of that canyon on him, easy as you please.”

“He is a fine horse, but I think his rider is even better,” Kehayke said, chuckling softly. “I know no one who would fight so hard and risk so much for one mustang.”

Vin shrugged one shoulder, looking pleased but a bit embarrassed, too. “I couldn’t walk away after I saw him. Laughin' Bear begged me to more than once, but I couldn’t do it even for him. Somethin’ down deep told me I had to have Peso, an’ no matter what he did to me that feelin’ never has gone away.” He looked off into the darkness again towards the horses he couldn’t see, adding a bit more quietly, “I almost shot him the day he killed Laughing Bear, but even then I couldn’t let him go.”

Little Rabbit wondered what had happened, but he couldn’t make himself ask. Vin looked sad and Little Rabbit didn’t want to make it harder for him by making him speak of the death of his friend. The others who had listened so intently to the story of Peso’s taming seemed to agree, and a strained silence fell until Chris decided to break it.

“How did it happen?” Chris asked quietly, refilling his mug from the bottle of bourbon he had been spiking his coffee with earlier. 

Vin glanced at Chris and then down at his knee, picking at a frayed spot where he had snagged his canvas britches on something. “It was just bad luck, really. I’d been ridin’ Peso most of six months when me an' Bear were out scoutin’ buffalo, just the two of us. We were camped about a mile away from a good-size herd late one night when somethin’ set ‘em to runnin’ straight for us. When we felt the ground shakin’ we crawled out of our furs an' ran for the horses, but Laughing Bear’s little bay had already bolted. He grabbed Peso an’ jumped on him, holdin’ out his hand to pull me up behind, an' that’s when Peso realized it wasn’t me on him. He came unglued an' took just two jumps before he threw Bear, but he didn’t attack him or even bolt like Bear’s bay had done. I had already grabbed Peso's mane an’ was about to jump on him myself when I realized Laughing Bear was still lyin’ there face down in the grass. I left Peso to check on him, wonderin’ if he’d hit his head but not real worried ‘cause Peso had piled me in the dirt a hundred times an’ never really hurt me.”

Vin took a slow, deep breath and then went on, calm and quiet. “I didn’t see that his neck was broken until I was reachin’ for him to roll him over. The buffalo were nearly on top of us by then, but for some reason the herd turned at a little bitty creek that was between us. I spent most of an hour holdin’ my rifle an' tryin’ to make myself shoot Peso, but I couldn’t do it. Laughing Bear an' I had been ridin’ together off and on since we were kids, an’ he was the best friend I’d ever had, but I knew Peso hadn’t killed him on purpose.” He let out a soft little laugh, sad but amused too. “Hell, as far as I know Bear’s the only person that ever sat on him besides me without Peso turnin’ on him to kill him the moment he shook him loose. It was just bad luck Bear landed wrong when he hit the ground. It could’ve happened to me any of the hundred times Peso’d thrown me by then, or any time since that he’s set me to plowin’ dirt with my nose.”

Chris offered Vin his cup again and Vin accepted it gratefully, drinking the bourbon like it was water while Chris said quietly, “I’m glad you didn’t shoot him.”

“I must agree,” Ezra added, reaching down to run his fingers through Vin’s hair before he seemed to realize there were still other people around and blushed, pulling his hand away again. “He has proven his worth by saving your life many times over.”

Vin nodded, staring into the tin cup he still held. “I know. Whatever it was that told me I had to have him was right. He’s saved my hide more times than I can count.” He laughed slightly, looking at Chris. “Did I ever tell you how it was he saved me from that necktie party in Tascosa? Without Peso, I’d have been hung before they ever got around to settin’ a bounty on me.”

Chris looked amused. “No, can’t say that you did.” He reached again for the half-empty bottle of bourbon sitting at his other side and pulled the cork, grinning at Vin. “I trust it’s got a happier ending.”

Vin laughed softly again, nodding as he held the cup for Chris to fill it. “Oh yeah.”

“Tell it then,” Tastanagi said with a smile, “and then we should all head for our beds. The hour grows late and you have planned to ride out early.”

Vin nodded respectfully to Tastanagi, smiling. “It’s not a long story, but it is funny.” He grinned. “At least, it was funny to _me_ , an’ likely to Peso, knowin’ him, but I reckon the sheriff an’ his buddies that was tryin’ to string me up weren’t in no laughin' mood.”

Chris snickered. “So tell it already.”

Vin took a swig of the bourbon and then started talking again, smiling. “Well, when I rode into town like a damn fool with that body I thought was Eli Joe, I’d been doin’ pretty good for myself as a bounty hunter. I had me a Sharps buffalo rifle that wasn’t more ‘n three months old, new boots, a pocket full of money, an' my pack horse was carryin’ ever’ thing a man might need on the trail, besides that body. I was livin’ good an’ thought pretty high of myself, which is why I figure my luck went south so fast.” He snickered. “I hardly knew what was happenin’ before they had me trussed up hand and foot like a calf at brandin’ time, barefoot an’ stripped down to my pants an’ shirt. They even took my dusty ol’ slouch hat I’d worn home from the war an’ my new socks.”

There was quite a bit of laughter at that, and Vin nodded, grinning as he looked around at the people still gathered near the fire. “I know! I was so mad I could hardly see straight by the time one of ‘em stripped off the socks, but I was scared plumb through, too. See, they were still dividin’ up my stuff, but once they got that done they were gonna hang me from the nearest tree. They’d left me all trussed up right under it where I had a good view of the branch an’ the rope that had my name on it, an’ they was divvying up my supplies like it was Christmas or somethin’.”

Vin paused to take another swallow of bourbon and then chuckled and went on, “Through all of that Peso was standin’ by me just watchin’ what was goin’ on an’ lookin’ all interested, but he didn’t do a damn thing to stop ‘em until after they finished with the pack horse. They started arguin’ then over who got to keep Peso an' my saddle, an’ all gathered ‘round to get a better look at both, an’ I guess Peso was in a good mood ‘cause he didn’t fuss at all when the sheriff grabbed his reins to hold him so somebody could check his teeth. One of the others had the bright idea then to reach under Peso's belly to see if he was a gelding or a stud, an' that's when Peso came _unglued_ right there in the middle of ‘em. He started kickin’ an’ bellerin’ an’ throwin’ people ever which way while I sat as small as I could against the foot of that tree cheerin’ him on.”

Chris was laughing as Ezra snickered and said, “Lord, I can just _see_ that. Those poor damn fools…”

Little Rabbit grinned at Vin, dark eyes sparkling. He could picture the big black kicking and striking as he threw men away from him too, and he wanted to know what happened next. “Go on, go on!”

Vin snickered, finishing off the cup of bourbon he held before he went on. “Well, it wasn’t no time before Peso had kicked most of them insensible or scared ‘em off into the trees like their britches was on fire an’ their asses was catchin’. One of ‘em Peso was on the warpath after finally decided to just pull his gun an’ shoot Peso instead of gettin’ the hell out of Dodge like his smarter buddies did, an' that was when his day got _real_ bad.”

Vin grinned, looking rather wicked. “Now, with any other horse, reachin’ for a gun might not cause much notice from ‘em, but Peso’s real sure what guns do. He’s watched ‘em kill a hundred buffalo an’ at least as many men, an’ when he saw that pistol leave the holster he screamed bloody murder an’ lit right in the middle of that poor stupid bastard. He stomped the guy a few times an’ then grabbed him an’ flung what was left of him into the bushes. I don’t know if he was alive, but I kinda doubt it.”

“But how did _you_ get away?” Little Rabbit asked, wide-eyed. “You said you were tied hand and foot!”

“I’m gettin’ to that,” Vin said, grinning. “By the time Peso tossed that guy away, two of the others were comin’ around, an’ when they started movin’ Peso headed for them like he was gonna eat them alive. They started doin’ a lot of screamin’ an' scramblin’, an’ it seemed like it just made Peso madder as he chased them off into the woods. It wasn’t a minute later that somebody started hollerin’ that Peso had him up a tree an' was gonna kill him, an’ then one of the ones who had run off the other way hollered he was bringin’ his rifle. I decided right then that I’d better carry my ass unless I wanted it hung after all.”

Chris and Ezra both laughed, as did quite a few of the other people listening, and Vin grinned a bit wider as he went on. “Well, like I said, Peso had kicked or stomped half of ‘em insensible, an’ the sheriff was layin’ against a tree not too far away from where I was. He was the one who took my sawed-off an’ my knife, an’ I wanted ‘em both back so I scooted over there as quick as I could, an’ once I had my knife I cut myself loose. I grabbed my gunbelt an' then took the sheriff’s boots while I whistled at Peso, an’ when he came barrelin’ up out of the trees I threw myself in the saddle an’ we lit out.”

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. “I always wondered how it was you got a five hundred dollar bounty on you for killin’ just one man.”

Vin grinned at Chris. “Now you know. I expect that sheriff still wants to take a little revenge outta my hide. He was just wakin’ up when I lit out.”

“Do you even know how many of them Peso killed?” Ezra asked, bemused.

Vin tipped his head back to look up at Ezra, still grinning. “Well, there was that one that looked pretty dead to me, but the wanted posters never mention any of ‘em, an’ most of ‘em just annoyed him. Even the guy who felt him up only got kicked into a tree.” He snickered, adding, “Though if he didn’t have any kids before then, I’m bettin’ he’ll never have any. Peso nailed him 'tween the legs hard enough to throw him a good ten feet before a tree stopped him.”

Chris laughed, looking pained. “Ow.”

Ezra snickered. “I doubt anyone could live through a blow that hard in such a ... _delicate_ location.”

Tastanagi stood, chuckling. “You are a good storyteller, _ahmachamee_. I will remember for your next visit, but tonight we must all sleep, I think. Morning comes early when one is awake half the night.”

Little Rabbit got to his feet reluctantly even though mention of going to bed made him yawn widely. He wanted badly to hear more of Vin’s stories, and he knew it would be weeks or even months before they visited again. Vin obviously enjoyed his time with the tribe whenever he visited, but he and his friends had other commitments that kept them close to the town called Four Corners. Vin wouldn’t make the trip alone, and it wasn’t often that the town could spare more than one of the Seven for the three days or more their trip always took.

Vin blushed, looking pleased. “I’m glad you enjoyed listenin’, Tastanagi, but I’m really not that good at it.” He glanced at Chris as he added pointedly, “Unless I’m drunk.”

Chris grinned at Vin, dark eyes sparkling in the firelight. “Don’t you go blamin’ it all on me. You didn’t have to keep drinkin’ after I started spikin’ my coffee.”

Tastanagi chuckled and started towards his home, ushering Henle and Kehayke towards their own home with a shooing wave of his hand as he went. “ _Mahto_ for the story, _ahmachamees_. Ride safely and return to us one day.”

“ _Enka, ce’hecares_!” Vin called after them softly, grinning still.

Little Rabbit was last to go, lingering in the shadows to watch and listen as he hoped for another story even though everyone was leaving the fire except Chris, Vin, and Ezra. Tastanagi hadn’t noticed him there, and Henle had allowed him to stay when he walked by, so he saw no harm in staying a few moments more. His aunt and uncle were asleep hours ago, as was Paci, so there was no one to catch him. He had never seen Vin grinning so much for so little reason and wondered if he was drunk on so little bourbon. Chris had downed at least twice as much as Vin did, and Ezra had more than either of them, but Vin was the only one acting differently.

Ezra checked his watch and then patted Vin’s shoulder, smiling. “Come on, you. On your feet. If we’re riding out before dawn, we should have gone to bed hours ago. It’s almost midnight.”

Vin looked at Ezra even as he obediently stood up, Chris’ tin cup still in one hand even though it was empty. “You’ll sleep half the mornin’ in the saddle anyway.”

“I intend to try,” Ezra agreed, looking amused. “Unlike some I could name, I’m not accustomed to five hours of sleep a night.”

Vin grinned. “I can get by on three.” He looked over at Little Rabbit then, adding, “But you need to get home to bed. Your aunt will skin me if you stay up any later.”

Little Rabbit groaned at being caught so easily. “All right.” He sighed. “Visit again soon. I will miss you all.”

Chris smiled warmly at Little Rabbit as he stood, the nearly empty bourbon bottle dangling from one hand. “As soon as we can find the time, Little Rabbit.”

“Next month,” Vin added, grinning wider. “Before the end of September.”

Chris laughed and turned, grabbing Vin’s shoulder with his free hand to turn him towards their horses, amused. “Get moving, you.” He looked back at Little Rabbit. “We’ll try to make it in a few weeks, but before October first for sure, okay?”

Little Rabbit beamed, nodding quickly. “I will remember.”

Chris grinned. “See you then.” He headed off into the dark, still pushing Vin along.

Ezra chuckled softly and then smiled at Little Rabbit, reaching towards the inner pocket of his coat. “Is there anything else I can do before we go?”

Little Rabbit shook his head quickly, smiling. “You have given too much already, Ezra. Just ride safe.”

Ezra smiled and nodded, letting his hand fall away from the inner pocket where he kept the coins he gambled with. “We will. Take care of yourself and Paci.”

“I will,” Little Rabbit agreed, nodding. “Good night.”

Ezra smiled and turned away to follow Chris and Vin, and after a moment Little Rabbit turned towards his own home, smiling. He hoped he found such friends some day, though he wasn’t sure he wanted them to be quite so close to him. He knew what went on between Chris and Vin, and now Ezra too, and had known for longer than any in his tribe except possibly Tastanagi, who knew everything. Little Rabbit had watched Chris and Vin in their furs during an earlier visit to the village out of curiosity, but what they did together didn’t really interest him.

Of course, what men and women did in their furs didn’t especially interest Little Rabbit either. Efolo said he was just too young and that it would all change in a year or two, but Little Rabbit was still skeptical about that. Henle never seemed to have others in his furs, after all, and Henle was past twenty summers already. Little Rabbit thought he would be like that and leave the worries that seemed to go along with sharing furs to people like Kehayke. He was as randy as a buck goat, and everyone knew it would get him into trouble sooner or later. 

Little Rabbit yawned as he opened the door to his home and slipped inside, promising himself he’d never let such a small part of him do his thinking for him as Kehayke so often did. He settled into his pallet in the corner near the door and snuggled under the covers, smiling and sure it would be easy.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Vin woke long before dawn, flat on his stomach and feeling kind of cold. It only took him a minute to realize _why_ he was cold. He had fallen asleep curled up in Chris' arms under their blankets, but he woke up uncovered with Chris barely even touching him. He turned his head towards Chris, wondering why he had moved away, and smiled when he saw Chris was sleeping there next to him with Ezra's head pillowed on Chris' chest. Chris had evidently gotten tangled in the blankets when he rolled to his back, because they were still wrapped around him, and around Ezra as well.

Vin watched them sleep for a few moments before his bladder made itself known. He was wide awake by the time he came back, and he stopped at their camp only long enough to pull on his leather coat and his socks and boots before he continued on to check the horses. They wanted to leave early, but there was really no reason to wake Chris and Ezra until after he had fed and watered the horses and saddled up Peso, Pony, and Chaucer. There wasn't anything in their camp really except for their bedrolls and the saddlebags that held their food and the coffee pot, so there was little to pack up.

Vin had turned Peso loose before he went to bed, not wanting Peso to let the others out of the corral just so he could go graze, and he chuckled softly to himself when he saw Peso was standing close to the makeshift brush fence that had been put up to encourage the chestnut mare to stay where they put her. She was hobbled, but Vin had learned the first time he hobbled Peso that some horses could travel just fine that way. Peso had picked up how to cope with them within an hour, and soon could gallop awkwardly in them. Of course, Peso could also _remove_ hobbles if Vin put them on him when Peso didn't feel like tolerating them.

Pony nickered softly when Vin reached the rickety gate, leaning over it to nuzzle him, and Vin paused a moment to pet Pony with a smile. Chaucer was standing near Peso and watching Vin sleepily, not sure if he wanted attention badly enough to walk over to the gate, and after a moment he heaved a sigh and lowered his head to snooze a little more. Vin was a little surprised when Rebel ambled over to ask for his share of the attention but he didn't mind, smiling wider as he stroked the roan gelding's snowy white forehead. Pony wasn't sure he liked that, though, and after a minute or two he bit Rebel's shoulder and then bodily shouldered the smaller gelding aside so Vin would pay attention to him again.

Vin laughed softly, pushing Pony's muzzle away. "You know better than to be a bully, Pony. Back off."

Pony let Vin push him away, and then Vin opened the gate and stepped inside, moving to get between Rebel and the gate as he said firmly, "Out, Pony."

Pony obediently went out the gate and Vin moved back to close it again as Peso pranced over to nip at Pony's neck, obviously hoping Pony would play with him. Pony didn't oblige, instead walking off towards the trail to the spring, and Vin almost laughed as he watched Peso trail along at Pony's heels looking almost hangdog. He knew Pony wouldn't go any further away than the spring, and that Pony was a chowhound of the first water who would be back to beg for his grain before too long.

Vin walked over to Chaucer, petting him for a moment before he led the bay to the gate to let him out as well, smiling when Chaucer trotted off the way Peso and Pony had gone. Chaucer and Peso would likely play a bit before they came to eat, and it'd be easier on everyone if they did it far from camp at the spring. They'd wake the whole camp if they started playing and bellowing so close to the main fire pit.

Rebel nudged Vin's shoulder then and Vin turned with a chuckle to pet him, murmuring, "It's a good thing you're gonna be Billy's horse. Pony would get tired of sharin' the attention pretty fast." He petted Rebel for a few minutes, looking the calm gelding over for about the thousandth time and remembering another roan he'd known a very long time ago.

Like Smoke, Rebel had once been black with a blanket and spots, but Smoke had been a deep blue roan when he was shot at about fifteen years old, while Rebel had roaned out until he was white except for the black spots over his hips and scattered blue hairs on his lower legs and on his face on each side of his blaze. Rebel was built much like Smoke had been though, lighter than Pony or even Peso but with a deep chest that hinted he might be outrun in a sprint but he would keep going long after other horses dropped. The speckled skin around Rebel's eyes and muzzle – pale gray-pink dotted with distinct black freckles – and the vertical stripes on his iron-hard hooves were nearly identical to the way Smoke had been marked as well, and the skimpy silver-blue mane and tail might have belonged to either gelding.

Rebel was within an inch of the height Smoke had been, and seeing him was like seeing Smoke after he had aged another dozen years, since most roans got whiter with age. Vin couldn't imagine ever owning a horse so like Smoke again, but still he had a soft spot for the gelding that made him want to keep track of him. Rebel was getting old, older than Smoke had been when he was shot, and Vin wanted him to have the pampered retirement Smoke never got to enjoy.

It wasn't just Rebel's looks that made Vin want Rebel for Billy though, not by far. The gelding's temperament was just about the best you could ask for in a boy's horse. Rebel was very affectionate and willing to do almost anything a child asked of him, but he was smart enough to keep a kid out of trouble, too. Rebel could be counted on to keep Billy safer when he rode out alone, and Rebel would never leave his rider to fend for himself like that pony Billy borrowed did. Billy would be as safe with Rebel as he could be with any horse.

Vin patted Rebel's shoulder finally and moved away to head towards the chestnut mare, smiling when he saw that she was watching him with interest. The mare didn't seem scared of him, ears up as she stood and watched him approach, and he walked over to her slowly, waiting for her to give him some signal he was close enough. The mare didn't move, not even a flick of her ear as he stopped near her head and reached for the halter she still wore. She let him catch her without a fuss or any sign of wariness on her part, and he felt a warm wave of satisfaction and pleasure at the proof she didn't fear him anymore.

"Have you decided to enjoy bein' owned again?" Vin asked softly, smiling. "I hope so, since you're stuck with us." The mare didn't respond in any obvious way, but she was watching Vin intently and he knew she didn't miss a thing as he stroked her face and spoke softly to her. "Whoever it was that turned you rank oughta be shot."

"It could be that he was already, _ahmachamee_. Perhaps that is why the red beauty ran free."

Vin stopped petting the mare and turned towards the voice, surprised.

Henle was standing by the gate and smiling as he added, "I just got back from checking the wild ones, and I heard your horses go to water."

Vin chuckled, remembering that the trail that led to the spring went right in front of the home Henle shared with his brother Kehayke. "I'm surprised they ain't settin' up a fuss yet."

Henle laughed. "If they are, we will not hear them. The bend of the canyon does something to the sounds. I have shot a desert cat atthat spring that came to stalk our goats while they watered, and the shot was not heard in camp."

Vin grinned. "That's good, 'cause Peso's in a playful mood this mornin' an' he an' Chaucer get loud when they start wrestlin'."

"It is good that they like to fight," Henle said, grinning too. "They keep their skills sharp for when they are needed."

"I think so too," Vin agreed, nodding. "Chaucer's never done much to help Ezra in a fight that I saw, but if a feller comes after me, Peso'll kill a man as soon as look at him if I let him."

The chestnut mare had evidently grown tired of being ignored and nudged Vin gently then, making him chuckle and look at her. He was surprised she seemed to want attention from him already, but pleased and hoping it was a sign that she was beginning to remember good things about people. He knew that she had learned to love dried apples already, or remembered it. The _hacienda_ she had been branded by took wonderful care of their horses and shamelessly spoiled them with fruits and vegetables by the bushel, so he was sure she had good memories of people buried somewhere deep down. The going would be much easier with her if she remembered those early days instead of having to be shown how useful humans could be as if she were a true mustang. She had eaten every one he had with him the night before, as well as some frybread and two pieces of rock candy, and he hoped other things he offered her would be accepted as happily. He usually had a little something tucked in his saddlebags as a peace offering for Peso if something pissed the rangy black gelding off. Life was easier on everyone that way.

"She is a pretty one, _ahmachamee_ ," Henle said quietly, leaning against the gate as he watched Vin petting the chestnut. "I am glad that you and yours rode into camp when you did. I do not have the status among our horsemen to claim her as my own, and soon someone else would have broken her fine spirit."

Vin looked over at Henle, smiling crookedly. "She sure didn't have much left to fight with." He looked back at the mare, straightening her forelock as he said softly, "An' bein' pushed too much more might've turned her. She's got the heart to keep goin' 'til she drops, but she's damned near that now an' I ain't sure if she'd have broken or killed somebody."

"I do not think she would kill," Henle said, sounding confident. "She had many chances and did not try, not even when Kowechobe was thrown after he left her mouth and sides bloody for the third time."

"Thought he was likely the one did that," Vin said, scowling as he thought about how he'd like to shove a spade bit in Kowechobe's mouth and spur him a few times. He had avoided touching the mare's mouth at all because of the cuts and bruising at the corners, and he knew someone had to be jerking a horse's mouth pretty hard to do that kind of damage, not to mention the damage to her sides. Several of the cuts he had found on the mare's ribs were deep and surrounded by bruises, and a man had to be kicking a horse pretty damned hard to drive a spur that deep.

"It is his way," Henle said simply. "It is not mine or yours, but none may choose his path for him."

Vin smiled slightly, remembering when he'd said something similar to Buck what seemed like a lifetime ago. He knelt to remove the chestnut's hobbles, looking over his shoulder at Henle as he changed the subject. "You spent some time watchin' her, haven't you?" he asked, nodding towards the mare.

Henle grinned. "Much time, _ahmachamee_. She is a beauty, and watching her teach Kowechobe to fly is good for the soul."

Vin grinned and stood with the hobbles, absently stroking the chestnut's neck. "Did you name her? I been thinkin' on it an' nothin' comes to mind."

Henle laughed. "I am no better at it. I have only called her _kitiskee kawayi_ , the red horse. I am not one who names with any imagination. My own mount is named Cufe because he leapt like a startled rabbit every time I touched him the first day."

Vin snickered. "Peso got his name 'cause of somethin' Standin' Deer said. His was the first rope to touch Peso, which made Peso his accordin' to Comanche custom."

Henle nodded. "It is so with us, as well. Your red mare was caught by Osanah, but he gifted her to Tastanagi, who sold her to Ezra for much more than any other would give him for her as she is, though only half what Ezra offered."

Vin chuckled. "I'd wondered why Ezra had to talk to Tastanagi about buyin' her. I didn't think he was chasin' wild ones anymore."

Henle grinned. "Now you know. Finish the telling of Peso's name."

Vin laughed. "There ain't much more to tell. When I asked Standin' Deer what he wanted for Peso, Waits For Rain said only a fool would want 'im, an' then Standin' Deer said that the black devil wasn't worth even one of the smallest coins the Mexicans trade with. I happened to have one o' them coins an' I gave it to Standin' Deer right then an' said it was a deal." Vin grinned, remembering the look on Standing Deer's face. "He stared at me like I'd grown another head for a bit an' then told me I was named wrong, an' that To'sa Pah'choko, which is Comanche for White Otter, should have been Bosa Pah'choko… Crazy Otter."

Henle laughed, dark eyes sparkling. "And you named your new horse for the trade?"

Vin shook his head, still grinning. "No, that was Laughin' Bear. He called him my Peso horse after that, an' it stuck. I couldn't think of a better name."

Henle grinned. "It is a good name for him, _ahmachamee_. He is not worth the pesos his hide would bring to anyone but you. They would die trying to get it."

Vin laughed. "Well, yeah, you got a point there."

Henle grinned wider. "Of course." Rebel chose then to walk over to Henle and nudge him, asking for attention, and Henle chuckled as he scratched under the pale spotted gelding's jaw. "This one will be happy in your town, I think. He prefers people over his own kind, and children over all."

Vin smiled, leading the chestnut mare towards the gate where Henle and Rebel stood. "He'll be pastured out behind the church with Josiah's big sorrel, Seeker, right near where Mary Travis is buildin' a school. Seeker is about the same age an' has a whole passel of kids that play with him, so I figure Reb won't be gettin' lonely. Most days you can find a kid out there pamperin' Seeker or climbin' on him, an' I reckon little Billy will be there near all the time if his ma lets him."

Henle smiled too, nodding. "He will be content with such a rider and home. I'm glad, _ahmachamee_. This one has worked hard for us and done all that was asked of him, he deserves a home to be pampered and treated well as he grows old."

"He'll have that," Vin said, smiling as he opened the gate to lead the chestnut out. "You mind keepin' an eye on Reb until I get her rope? I need to take 'em to the spring so I can get 'em all fed an' saddle up."

"I will even help," Henle replied, smiling as he grabbed a handful of Reb's mane. "Preparing the horses for your journey will go quicker with two, will it not?"

Vin grinned. "It surely will."

"Then that is what we will do," Henle said, smiling.

" _Mahto_ , _ahmachamee_." Vin led the chestnut out and over to where he had left the saddles the night before, while Henle followed behind them with Rebel.

Soon the four of them were walking together towards the spring, Vin and Henle talking quietly while Rebel and the chestnut followed docilely behind them.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Chris swung into Pony's saddle and got settled, turning his head to look back at the chestnut mare as he pretended not to be listening to the two men speaking a few feet away. Henle was the closest friend Vin had outside of the Seven, and Chris knew that Vin would miss the easy-going Seminole even more now that Henle knew about Vin's relationship with Chris and Ezra. Vin had too few friends who accepted him just as he was and admired every part of him, including his loyalty to Chris and Ezra, the way Henle did. He only wished the Seminole village were closer so that Henle and Vin could see each other more often. Chris figured it was good there was someone outside the Seven that Vin could talk to who understood him so well.

"Return to us soon, _ahmachamee_ ," Henle said quietly, smiling at Vin as they clasped hands. "I look forward to seeing what you've done with your _kitiskee kawayi_."

"I just might call her that," Vin said with a grin, half teasing. "There's worse names than 'red horse' for sure."

Chris had to hide a smile at that, wondering if Vin would really do it. Such a long name for a horse wouldn't last long, he knew. The mare would be dubbed Kitty before they knew it, which actually fit her as well as any ideas they had come up with so far. She definitely had all the agility of a cat, and as her fear faded it had revealed an intelligent, curious nature that had been a very welcome surprise. She reminded Chris quite a bit of Ezra that way, really. Ezra had kept his true nature hidden by fear-inspired walls as well, and was just as different when those walls came down.

Chris hadn't expected the chestnut to calm down so quickly, but she trusted Vin and that seemed to be enough to let her trust those who smelled like Vin, namely Chris and Ezra. She still shied when anyone else tried to touch her, but she tolerated Chris and Ezra and would even let Chris handle her feet. She didn't seek them out like she had begun to do with Vin, but she was still making faster progress than Chris would have believed if he hadn't seen it himself. He had heard Vin's stories of horses like Peso that changed drastically in a short time once they accepted a rider, but he'd never seen it happen before.

Henle chuckled at what Vin had said, distracting Chris as Henle said, "Worse names, yes, but better too. I think she will name herself when it is time."

"You'll know in a few weeks," Vin replied, smiling. "Might even be ridin' her by the time we get back out here."

Henle grinned. "I will believe it when I see it, _ahmachamee_. I think there is no other horse for you or yours than those you have. Your pretty chestnut will be a pet and broodmare, I think."

"She could do worse," Vin said with a smile. "An' even as a broodmare we'd have her with us. I expect she'll be shadowin' us ever' where we go for a month or more. I won't leave her alone at our place, an' she's gonna need a few weeks before I feel safe leavin' her in the livery without familiar horses t' keep her company. It'll do her good to see ever' thing anyhow, an' Pony won't mind sharin' his stall with her on days we gotta be in town all day. He's plenty calm enough to keep her from gettin' too scared by it all."

Chris smiled, looking back down at the mare they spoke of. The mare saw the movement and lifted her head to look right back at him, ears pricked and eyes bright as if she were curious why he was looking at her, and Chris stifled a chuckle. He figured she would be a real nice broodmare for them, pretty and athletic with the brains to take care of herself just fine, but without that hard edge Peso had. He could see breeding her in the spring to Yosemite's stock horse stud, if she wasn't already in foal to the pinto mustang colt. Rondo was from impeccable bloodlines, closely related to Pony on his sire's side, in fact, and a foal from that bloodline and a mare like the chestnut would be something special, without a doubt.

"But she could not do much better, I think," Henle said, smiling. "Ride safely, brother."

"We will." Vin smiled and then turned to Peso, moving to swing up into the saddle and get settled before he smiled again at Henle. " _Ce’hecares_ , _ahmachamee_." He grinned suddenly, blue eyes twinkling as he added, "I'm lookin' forward to seein' how far you get with that claybank mustang an' her colt by the time we get back."

Henle grinned back, looking pleased. "I will let you ride her if you plait a halter for my colt like the one your _kitiskee kawayi_ wears."

Chris glanced at the mare again, smiling as he looked at the halter Vin had braided for Peso long before Chris met them. It was made from ten narrow strips of leather that had each been cut in a single spiraling piece from deerhide, then plaited into a halter, weaving the leather through itself in such a way that there were no knots or hardware anywhere on the halter. It was a simple halter, outwardly similar to many light rope halters, but the leather was a lot prettier than any rope halter Chris ever saw. The braided leather was burnished to a fine sheen and supple as silk, black with age and use even though Vin cleaned and oiled it regularly. There was an almost identical halter in Chris' saddlebags that Vin had plaited for Pony quite a while back.

Vin laughed. "You got a deal. I promised JD I'd show 'im how to make 'em anyhow, an' I been meanin' to braid one for Chaucer, too. I can make one for you while I'm at it." Chris looked at Vin and saw he was grinning as he went on, "Or two. That colt'll be growin' like a weed once you get him eatin' grain."

Henle nodded, still grinning. "I have already planned for that, _ahmachamee_. Rain has promised to bring two sacks of feed for him when she returns from her next visit to spend time with Nathan. I think it will not be many more trips before she stays with him."

"I had gotten that feeling myself," Ezra said, smirking. "Nathan's been looking for a nice piece of property near town when he thinks no one will notice him gone."

Chris chuckled. "It's about time. He's been head over heels for the girl since he laid eyes on her."

"Which you would no doubt recognize, having fallen in a similar way yourself," Ezra said dryly, smirking at Chris.

Chris grinned at Ezra. "First time I saw him, I wanted him fightin' next to me. The rest didn't dawn on me 'til a lot later."

Vin smiled, obviously pleased. "Same here, cowboy."

Henle chuckled. "Ride safely, _ahmachamees_. I have snares to check before the morning meal. We will meet again soon." He waved vaguely to them and then turned away, heading towards the spring into the pre-dawn darkness.

"Stay safe," Vin said with a smile, watching Henle walk away for a moment before he looked at the others expectantly. "Well, what're we waitin' on?"

"Not a thing," Ezra replied promptly, grinning impishly at them before he turned Chaucer, rattling Reb's lead to get him moving too. "It doesn't rain out here in August."

Chris laughed and pulled gently on the chestnut's leadrope, tugging her up next to Pony where he could watch her as he turned Pony towards the main trail out of the village. "Sure would be nice if it did, though. I could use a good storm long about now."

Vin just gave Peso his head to follow the others, laughing.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The ride home went pretty much the same as the ride out to the Seminole camp, though they started so early that they had time to linger even longer in Coyote Canyon during the afternoon and still make it home by dark Monday night.

Daybreak on Tuesday found Vin sneaking into town on Rebel. He had already ridden into town once that morning with Chris and Ezra. They had stabled their own horses in the old livery under Nathan's clinic, putting the pretty red mare that all three of them were doting on more than a little bit into Pony's stall and leaving Pony loose in the aisle with Vin's rope tied across from Peso's stall to Pony's so Pony would stay between Peso and the red mare. Pony would be good company for the chestnut, but he was put there mostly to keep Peso, who was in a bad mood that morning, from kicking down his stall door. Pony had very definite ideas of how a horse should behave in a stall and didn't tolerate much foolishness from Peso, who was surprisingly willing to let Pony tell him what to do. Peso had never shown fear of any horse, but he had accepted long ago that Pony was dominant to him and he seldom argued when Pony told him off.

Once the horses were settled their riders went to the saloon just as they usually did, but Vin hadn't stayed there more than a minute or two. He had gone straight out the kitchen door in the back, heading on foot to go get Rebel from where he'd tied him in an empty corral just outside the edge of town.

Now he was well on his way back, and looking forward to rejoining Chris and Ezra. They were waiting for him in the saloon's kitchen, where Ezra was making breakfast since it was Colette's morning off. Vin could hardly wait to dig in. His stomach was growling something awful, complaining that he wasn't already enjoying the breakfast Ezra had promised him. He couldn't think of any better breakfast than a plateful of biscuits with gravy, eggs, and a ham steak.

Vin shifted in Rebel's new double-rigged Texas style saddle, bemused at how different it felt from his slick-fork centerfire saddle and wondering how Chris and Ezra could stand that kind of rig. The seat was more like a chair than he liked because of the heavy bullhide-wrapped oak tree, and the square skirts and fenders under his legs interfered with him feeling Rebel's movements the way he was used to, which threw his own reactions off just enough to bother him. It wasn't that the saddle was uncomfortable, really, but not being able to feel much from the horse under him sure made him wish for his own rig. He knew he couldn't ride Peso with a Texas-rigged saddle; he'd have been thrown in a heartbeat. That would have bothered him a lot more if he weren't riding Rebel at the moment, since Rebel was about as likely to try and buck him off as Pony was. Hell would freeze over in August first, so Vin was perfectly safe even on the Texas rig.

Vin's saddle was on an oak tree too, but that was where the similarity to a full-double-rigged Texas-style saddle ended, for the most part. Vin's saddle was on a thinner, more flexible tree that moved with his horse, and it was wrapped with thin rawhide to reinforce the joins in the wood instead of much heavier bullhide. The fenders were a lot smaller and thinner on his saddle too, attached lower on the stirrup hangers and laced on to make them easy to replace if he had to. He hadn't ever really seen the need for big square skirts with all the fancy tooling, so he was plumb tickled with his saddle's tiny skirt that gave just enough room for attaching the strings to tie on his saddlebags. The way he figured, the tooled square skirts and heavy, fancy-tooled fenders on a Texas rig were just extra weight for a horse to haul around, and more work for him when it needed cleaning.

Vin didn't need much from a saddle, but he expected to be able to feel his horse and wanted a horn that'd hold a bronc. He would likely have ridden with a McClellan if he could find one with a horn that hadn't been tacked on as an afterthought, but he never had run across one so he rode the next best thing. His slick-fork buckaroo saddle wasn't so showy as the heavy roping saddle Chris rode, or even the much lighter saddle Chris had bought for Billy, but it let Vin feel his horse move near as well as the McClellan he rode until the end of the war did. It had a deep seat and a nice high cantle to settle back against on long rides, a good solid horn that would stand up to roping even the orneriest mustang, a slick finish that didn't gather dirt like tooled saddles would, and plenty of miles left on it before he'd have to tear it down and rebuild it. Sure it was plain, and it looked almost like a kid's saddle next to Chris' full-double rigged Texas roping saddle, but it did the job pretty damned well as far as Vin was concerned.

Vin turned into the alley behind the saloon and rode Rebel right to the kitchen door, grinning as he debated taking the gelding inside. Billy'd never stumble across him there, for sure, but Ezra would likely skin Vin alive if Inez didn't beat him to it.

Vin chuckled to himself and swung out of Rebel's saddle to lead the gelding to the woodshed just to the left of the kitchen door, opening the creaky old door and grinning when he saw that Ezra hadn't gotten around to ordering wood recently. The shed wasn't quite as big as one of the box stalls at the livery, but there was hardly any wood inside so there was plenty of room to tie Rebel in there.

Vin pulled Rebel's reins over his head and then patted the roan's snowy white shoulder just above his breastcollar and led him into the shed, murmuring, "You'll do fine in here until Chris can find out when Mary wants to give you to the kid. Won't be but a couple hours until they're up, an' I brought your feed to give you somethin' to do, ol' man."

Rebel had followed him inside without hesitation, looking around the shed before he looked back at Vin, waiting patiently to find out why they were there.

Vin smiled and tied Rebel's reins to the center pole that supported the roof, then moved to the roan's spotted hip to open the saddlebags. He had thought that Chris was going a bit overboard to get Billy a set of saddlebags tooled to match the saddle's basketweave pattern, but at least there wouldn't be any chance someone would mistake Billy's saddle or the bags on it as belonging to anyone else. Billy's initials were tooled into a rope-edged oval on the flap, and the fenders both had that same fancy 'BT' worked into the middle of another rope oval. The saddle was real pretty, Vin had to admit, but he was going to have fun watching Chris show Billy how to clean the damned thing. There were so many nooks and crannies in the basketweave and the initials that it would take a good boar-bristle brush and a lot of elbow grease to keep it looking so pretty.

Vin pulled the feedbag out and moved back to Rebel's head, grinning at the roan's bright-eyed, interested expression. "Yeah, here's your feed, fellah." He slipped the feedbag on Rebel's muzzle and then fastened the crown strap loosely as he added, "Lucky for you that I put a sidepull on that fancy bridle Chris got you so you'll be able to enjoy it."

The bridle was tooled just like the saddle, as was the matching breastcollar, which Vin figured just gave Billy that much more tooled leather to take care of. The bridle had come with a fairly high-port curb bit, which Vin had promptly stowed in a box in his old wagon. He had replaced the bit with a rawhide noseband he braided on a couple brass rings he stole off a busted-up halter he had in his wagon. The curb strap that was on the bridle's original bit was still there, but he had fastened it around the cheek pieces of the bridle into the leather loop that normally held a bit, and the rawhide noseband was attached there too with the rings. The reins also went on the rings, making the whole outfit look like a glorified halter with reins on it, but the important thing to Vin was that it was just about the mildest method of controlling a horse he knew of.

Vin had seen a bridle rigged the same way in Arkansas years ago, and the sergeant who had used it had called it a sidepull. Like the sergeant's stocky bay gelding, Rebel didn't need a bit at all, and even though Chaucer had taught Billy to use his hands pretty well, Vin felt better putting the boy on Rebel with the sidepull since his reins would likely get yanked eventually. Rebel was too quiet and tolerant of kids to protest if he was treated a bit rough, as most boys would do when they got in a hurry or got excited and forgot to mind a horse's mouth, so Vin figured it was a good idea to go with the bitless bridle. The lack of a bit had the added benefit of letting Billy hobble Rebel to graze when the boy went fishing without needing to remove the bridle at all, he'd just need to loop the reins around Rebel's neck a couple times so the roan wouldn't put a hoof through them.

Vin heard the door to the kitchen open and then a moment later Chris was standing in the woodshed's doorway, smiling.

"Thought I heard you come back." Chris moved a little further into the shed, closing the door behind him as he added, "Ezra's got breakfast near done, he's just waitin' on the biscuits. You about got him settled?"

"All done," Vin replied, smiling. He patted Rebel's shoulder and then moved towards Chris, teasing softly, "You have somethin' in mind when you shut that door?"

Chris smirked. "Oh yeah." He reached for Vin as soon as he was close enough to him, pulling Vin in for a slow, lingering kiss that said all the things that Chris wasn't quite able to put into words.

Vin got the message loud and clear, as always, soaking up the love Chris offered like it was sweet spring water and he were dying of thirst. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of knowing Chris needed him so much. It made it a lot easier to live with the way he got all antsy and felt just plain wrong if he wasn't within earshot of Chris.

It wasn't so bad living with needing someone so much when he knew Chris needed him just as much, maybe more.

 

~*~*~

 

Chris, Vin, and Ezra had been talking and drinking coffee on the boardwalk in front of the saloon for well over an hour when Mary and Billy finally left the newspaper office. Billy was looking mulish but still fairly happy, and Mary was giving him a slightly exasperated smile.

Chris didn't like leaving Rebel in that stuffy little woodshed any longer than he had to, not as hot as it would get later, so he called out to Mary as soon as she had closed the door behind her. "Mary! Could I have a word with you, please?"

Mary stopped, looking across the street at him in surprise, then nodded and looked down at Billy as she murmured something. The boy made a face and nodded, then waved to Chris, Vin, and Ezra before he ran off down the boardwalk towards the hotel. Mary watched until Billy was in the hotel, and then she glanced both ways along the street and crossed towards the saloon. She hadn't quite reached the steps when she stopped and said, "Here I am, Mr. Larabee. What did you need?"

Chris snorted, amused that he was already Mr. Larabee again this morning. It usually took a little more effort on his part for her to get her skirts in a twist. "Well, _Mrs. Travis_ , I was wonderin' when you'd like us to give Billy his birthday present. It's gonna get hot later, an' the shed Reb's tied in will get near hot enough to bake biscuits."

Mary pursed her lips slightly. "I would prefer that Billy at least eat breakfast first, Mr. Larabee. He will be too excited to think of anything else for quite some time after he's seen the pony."

"Horse," Chris corrected, tilting his head slightly. "Have I done something to annoy you?"

Mary visibly gathered herself, brushing back a loose curl. "No, Chris, I'm not angry with you."

"What's the problem, then?" Chris asked bluntly.

Mary sighed and looked away. "It just... _bothers_ me that I cannot buy my son a pony as I should. I don't enjoy taking charity."

"Ain't charity to buy a boy a present for his birthday," Vin said mildly as he leaned to refill Chris' coffee mug, amused. "Just the kind of thing a body does, if he cares about the kid an’ he’s got the cash."

Mary looked at Vin in surprise, and Chris had to bite back a laugh. It was so like her not to notice or even think about the fact Vin had put just as much time and effort into finding the perfect horse for Billy as he had. He kept his mouth shut, though, wondering if Ezra would point out he had thrown in on the saddle and bought the colorful Navajo blanket that went with it.

"Which we do," Ezra added, also amused, and Chris reached for his coffee to take a drink so he could hide his grin behind the mug. "We all wanted to be sure that Billy has a mount worthy of him, Mrs. Travis. He is a fine boy and I must confess I feel some affection for him as well. I was quite pleased to have the opportunity to contribute to the cause."

Mary blinked and stared. "You did?"

Ezra nodded, lips twitching, and Chris knew he was trying hard not to laugh in Mary's face. "I most certainly did. He has helped me immensely, exercising Chaucer for me when I was too busy to do so myself. Helping to be sure that Billy has a birthday to remember is the least that I could do."

Vin grinned at Ezra. "Though Chris was some surprised when we went to go pick up that saddle an' you'd paid it off already."

Ezra smirked at Vin. "I have found that it is much easier to do such things without asking his permission."

Vin grinned even wider. "Saves time arguin' with him, for sure."

Chris snorted and said with a smile, "Can't help it I'm a man that likes to ride his own horses an' pay his own debts."

Ezra smirked at Chris. "I am well aware of that. That is why I refrain from arguing with you about such things when I feel the need to contribute."

"Which sure makes livin' with him easier on ever' one else," Vin said, snickering as he lifted his coffee cup. "It ain't no fun to get all worked up when there ain't nobody willin' to fight about it."

"As I am well aware, I assure you," Ezra agreed, smirking.

Chris' lips twitched. "If you two are through talkin' about me like I ain't even here…?"

Vin looked at Ezra, who smirked and nodded slightly, then Vin looked back at Chris, grinning. "Yeah, I reckon that about does it."

"Well, I'm glad." Chris snorted again and turned his attention back to Mary, adding, " _Anyway_ , like I was sayin' before these two butted in, the woodshed out back is gonna get mighty hot before too long. Reb will stay there until it falls down around him if he's asked to, but I don't like leavin' him there long. When do you want to do this?"

"After breakfast, as I said," Mary said with a small smile. "I'll bring Billy by myself."

Vin grinned. "Want we should have Rebel waitin' at the hitch rail, or send Billy to find him?"

Mary thought about it a moment and then smiled a little wider. "Here, if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to watch him try the horse out, and there's not much room in the alley for him to ride."

"He'll be here," Chris said, smiling. "Enjoy your breakfast, Mary."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, I will." She nodded to Ezra and Vin. "Gentlemen."

Vin tipped his hat to her, smiling, and Ezra drawled with amusement, "Mary."

Mary turned and headed back across the street towards the hotel, leaving them alone to watch the sporadic traffic that passed by the saloon. Tuesday wasn't a particularly busy day for the town, especially so early, and the main street was about as quiet as it ever was during daylight hours.

Chris looked over at Vin and Ezra, smirking slightly as he murmured, "Went better than I expected."

Vin grinned and replied just as quietly, "I was expectin' at least a little effort to either flirt or piss you off, myself."

Ezra laughed and reached for his coffee. "I believe the lovely lady has finally seen the forest for the trees, as it were."

Chris snickered. "How d'you figure that?"

"I am quite sure you noticed the dress she is wearing today," Ezra replied, smirking.

"Not really," Chris disagreed, amused. "I was too busy wonderin' why she was actin' like I tracked horseshit on her carpet."

Vin snickered. "Nah, pig shit. Smells a hell of a lot worse than a horse apple, which would explain the expression she had walkin' across the street."

Ezra's lips twitched. "Allow me to share my own observations, if I may?"

Chris laughed and waved a hand. "Share away, Ezra."

Ezra settled back into his chair and watched a wagon pass, speaking quiet enough it barely carried as far as Chris when he murmured, "Mrs. Travis is wearing one of her most modest dresses today with tiny buttons nearly to her chin and not a hint of skin showing other than her hands and her lovely face." He looked over at Chris, his eyes twinkling. "Which is, I might add, a rather drastic change from the plunging necklines of last week."

Vin snickered, nodding. "Noticed that myself, an' I'm not one to be lookin' at ladies' dresses."

Chris looked at them both a moment and then laughed, looking out at the street. "Here's to hopin' she's given up on tryin' to rope me in." He took a deep drink of his coffee, grinning.

Vin snickered and muttered, "Amen on that, cowboy," before he followed Chris' example.

Ezra took a sip of his own bourbon-laced coffee and then murmured with a smirk, "It would be the smartest thing she has done in some time, if it were true, which I must say I am not convinced of. I think it much more likely she has finally recognized that advertising her... considerable assets was not helping her cause."

Chris snickered, glancing at Ezra. "I'll take what I can get. Them necklines was gettin' distracting."

Vin smirked at Ezra. "He was havin' trouble pretendin' not to look the other day."

"She's nice to look at," Chris said, amused. "Problem is, she's huntin' the wrong man. Ain't nothin' she could offer that'd be able to compete with what I got."

"Good answer," Vin said, blue eyes sparkling.

Ezra didn't say anything, but his smile more than made up for it as Chris was concerned.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Mary walked out of the hotel with Billy, looking towards the saloon even though she had planned not to be so obvious about her curiosity concerning what Chris and Vin thought would be a good horse for her son. Chris and Vin were still sitting at the table on the saloon's porch, both with a tin mug in hand, but Ezra was nowhere to be seen. The reason Ezra had gone back into the saloon was obvious, since there were four horses tied in front of the saloon now, which meant Ezra had customers to take care of.

Mary started down the boardwalk with Billy as she looked at the horses, trying to decide which one would be her son's. Only two of the horses tied at the hitching rail were roans, which she remembered Vin had said Rebel was, but there was little else that the two horses had in common. One wore very expensive-looking tack and was a bright shining white everywhere except for the black spots on the rump, a smoky grey mane and tail, and pale grey shadows on the jaw and the legs from the knee and hock down. The other was a bay roan, mostly red with white hair scattered all over and big white spots over the hips, its saddle and bridle both fairly worn. She liked the looks of the white one better, but the bay looked more like the kind of horse someone would give a little boy, plain and sleepy with an old saddle and bridle that had seen better days.

"Ma, can we go say good morning to Chris and Vin, please?" Billy asked suddenly, and Mary looked down at him quickly. He was grinning happily, blue eyes bright as he added, "They'll want to tell me happy birthday, just like Mrs. Potter did."

Billy had only recently begun to call Mary 'Ma' instead of 'Mother' as she preferred, but she had decided to let him after he pointed out that he didn't know anyone that called their parents 'Mother' and 'Father', and that all the boys said 'Momma' was for babies. All of his friends used Ma and Pa, and she had given in gracefully even though she had a sneaking suspicion that more of Billy's speech patterns would change now that she had allowed that one thing.

Mary smiled. Gloria had been delivering a basket of fruit to the hotel's cook while they had breakfast, and she had made a point to stop and tell Billy happy birthday. "I suppose that would be alright."

Billy beamed. "Thank you!"

Billy turned as if he might run off across the street right then and Mary quickly grabbed his jacket, laughing. "Not so fast, young man!" Billy turned back towards her, confused, and she offered him her arm. "You will help your mother across the street like a gentleman, then you can talk with Chris and Vin."

Billy made a face but took her arm. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Mary's lips twitched as she tried not to laugh again. "You're right, Billy. You're not a baby anymore, which is why you should start acting like a gentleman, and a gentleman will always help a lady across the street."

Billy thought about that a moment and then heaved a sigh as he started leading her towards the street. "I guess you're right, but if I have to be a gentleman, being nine won't be as much fun as I thought it'd be."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Mary said dryly as she walked with Billy to the nearest steps down to the street, pleased that he stopped and braced himself to steady her as she descended to the street.

Her son did have _some_ manners, though Mary had a sneaking suspicion Billy had picked them up watching the Seven instead of listening to her when she tried to teach him to behave like any well-bred boy should. Ezra's manners were impeccable and as natural to him as breathing, as were Josiah's, and JD and Nathan were both very well behaved as a rule even though they both occasionally forgot themselves. Even Vin's manners were surprisingly good with ladies, though Mary had seen enough of him to know that was the only time he bothered with them.

Chris was the only one among the Seven who seldom acted like a gentleman, and Mary knew that he did it on purpose. Chris was capable of displaying perfect manners when he wanted to, he just didn't bother to most of the time. It used to annoy her until she realized it was just one more way Chris kept people at a distance to avoid being hurt. Losing his wife had nearly destroyed Chris, and the fiasco with that Gaines woman had come close to putting the nails in his coffin, both literally and figuratively. Mary had overheard Buck and Nathan talking about how Chris almost married the woman _twice_ , so she knew it must have been terrible for Chris to find out she had been the one who paid the men who killed his beloved family. It would have destroyed her if an old suitor like Gerard had been similarly connected to her own husband's death.

There had been many times over the weeks after Chris and the Seven stayed with the Gaines woman that Mary had been frightened of Chris and very grateful for Vin's presence, always nearby and ready to take the brunt of it if Chris was getting too angry for polite company. She had noticed Vin doing the same thing fairly often since then, keeping Chris' temper from hurting people that didn't deserve it, and Mary was glad that Chris had such a good friend. Vin was rough around the edges, and he rode a horse that was quite simply dangerous, but he had a sixth sense where Chris was concerned and was the only one who could deal with Chris when he was in one of his rages.

Chris seemed to be doing much better the last six months or so, drinking less and acting happier than she had ever seen him before, and she thought that was probably due as much to the fact Vin seldom left his side as anything else. She had heard rumors that Chris had signed half of his ranch over to Vin about the time Chris' spirits took the turn for the better, and later heard Virgil say that they were going into the horse business together with Ezra's backing, and she couldn't be happier about it. She thought it was good for Ezra to leave that saloon of his, and Chris obviously was doing much better with Vin's company and the prospect of raising and training horses to give him purpose in his life again. She wished sometimes that she saw more of Chris, but she had finally accepted that he wasn't going to marry her, no matter what she did. Chris had loved two women and it had ended in the worst way both times, and she doubted he would ever let another woman get close to him.

Billy stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of Ezra's saloon and then turned towards her, again steadying her arm, and Mary smiled warmly at him as she climbed the stairs. "Thank you, Billy."

Billy grinned. "You're welcome, Ma."

Mary's lips twitched slightly as she patted his hand. "You did wonderfully."

Billy grinned wider and looked hopeful. "So I can stop now?"

Mary laughed softly. "Yes, you can stop for now. Just remember for next time."

Billy beamed. "Yes ma'am!" He turned away, hurrying across the boardwalk to where Chris and Vin were sitting, grinning ear to ear at Chris. "Good morning! I missed you yesterday." He looked over at Vin, adding, "You too, Vin."

Mary turned her head to look at the closer of the two roans, smiling as she heard Chris say, "We missed you too, Billy, but we had things we had to get done so we could be in town today." The pale roan was tied right in front of Chris and Vin as it dozed in the morning sun, but she found it hard to believe it could be the one meant for Billy. The roan was pretty, sleek and shining white with sharply contrasting black spots over the hips, and the saddle and bridle it wore looked new to her. The saddle was beautifully tooled everywhere except the seat, as were the breastcollar and the bitless bridle, and she knew that the set had to be very expensive. A saddle like that often cost twice as much as the horse that carried it, if not more.

Vin spoke up then, adding, "Yeah, we didn't want to miss your birthday. You been lookin' forward to it for months."

Mary looked over at the table again and watched as Billy beamed at Chris and Vin. "I'm glad you're back!" Billy gushed enthusiastically. "You should come have cake with us later when I open my presents, Ma made a chocolate cake with butter-chocolate icing."

Ezra walked out of the saloon, smiling at Mary as he moved past her, tipping his hat and murmuring, "Mary."

Mary smiled warmly at Ezra. "Hello, Ezra."

Ezra continued by to go sit back down in his chair while Chris grinned and spoke again, distracting Mary.

"We'd like that, Billy." Chris looked at Mary questioningly and Mary nodded, then Chris looked back at Billy and added, "Me, Vin, and Ezra got you something for your birthday too, but it's not something that should wait all day for us to give it to you. Think your ma would mind if we gave it to you now?"

Billy looked at her quickly, bright-eyed and hopeful. "Could they please? I promise I'll still do my chores!"

Mary smiled wider. "No chores on your birthday, Billy. And I don't mind, whatever Chris thinks is best."

Billy beamed. "Thanks, Ma!" He looked expectantly back at Chris, blue eyes bright and sparkling happily as he waited.

Ezra chuckled as Chris shifted in his chair, settling back with a grin. "He's standin' right behind you, Billy."

Billy's eyes went huge and he whirled around to stare at the pale roan with the black spots on its hips and the new saddle and bridle, and as she looked at the roan again Mary finally noticed the 'BT' worked into the leather tack in several places. She couldn't decide whether she was happy Billy would be riding the pretty spotted roan or not, her emotions were in such a tangle over how very much the gift must have cost, but after a moment she decided she was glad. The horse must be gentle for Chris _and_ Vin – who she knew was a fine horseman, despite his unruly gelding – to trust Billy to him without a bit. She knew that neither of the men would ever let Billy get hurt if they could avoid it. 

"Happy birthday, Billy," Chris said after a few moments, and when Mary looked back at him she saw he was grinning widely and looking very pleased with himself. "His name's Rebel."

Mary saw movement from the corner of her eye and looked back at the roan to see Rebel's ears had pricked forward at the sound of his name and he had lifted his head, looking at Chris. Billy stood there just staring at the horse a moment longer before he whirled and ran to Chris, throwing his arms around Chris' neck and hiding his face against Chris' shoulder.

"He's the best ever!" Billy said a moment later, and Mary was surprised to realize he was crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Chris rubbed Billy's back, smiling as he said, "Wasn't just me, Billy. Vin's the one found him, and Ezra got you the saddle and the Navajo blanket to go with it."

Billy pulled away from Chris, beaming even with the tears on his face as he ran around the table to hug Vin too. "Thank you! He's perfect."

Vin chuckled as he hugged Billy, and said teasingly, "Not quite, but he'll do to ride the river."

Billy giggled and let go of Vin, beaming at him only a moment before he went to hug Ezra too, and Mary was a bit surprised by how much affection was plain on Vin's face as he watched Ezra awkwardly return Billy's hug. She hadn't really ever thought Vin was that attached to Billy himself, just protective of Billy because he meant so much to Chris, but the look on his face just then changed her mind.

"You are quite welcome, Billy," Ezra was saying, and Mary had to hide a smile when she looked at them and saw Ezra's discomfort. He obviously wasn't used to children hugging him, but there was affection plain in his green eyes as he smiled warmly at Billy. "Do be sure to have Chris show you how to care for the tack. It'll need cleaned and oiled regularly if you want it to last."

Billy nodded quickly. "I'll take good care of it all, I promise!" He turned to look at Rebel again, wide-eyed and beaming with an expression like he couldn't quite believe the horse was really his, and Mary's last misgivings about letting the men buy Billy a horse faded away. She couldn't remember seeing him happier than he was just then, and money _was_ much easier for them to come by than it was for her. They had obviously spent too much, but she knew that they could easily make more money if they needed it, and that Ezra in particular could afford to give an expensive gift. Ezra tried to hide his better impulses, but she knew that he had paid off the debts of more than one person who was in danger of losing their home to the bank. Vin might have talked him into it when he paid off Nettie's mortgage, but she had friends at the bank and she knew Ezra had paid off at least two others anonymously, including the mortgage on Gloria's store.

"Well, aren't you going to try him out?" Chris asked suddenly, and when Mary turned to look at him she saw he was grinning like the cat that ate the canary again. "He's gonna think you don't want him, Billy."

"Can I Ma, please?!" Billy said immediately, and when Mary looked at him she had to smile.

"I suppose so," she said, smiling wider at the way Billy hooted and beamed. Billy turned to hurry towards his horse as she added, "Stay where we can see you for now, though. I don't want you riding off alone until Chris says you can."

"Yes ma'am!" Billy said quickly, stopping at the edge of the boardwalk and hopping down to walk forward more slowly.

Rebel's ears were still up and he was watching Billy with interest, and when Billy got close he nickered softly, stretching out his muzzle as if to beg for attention, or maybe hoping for a treat.

Billy beamed and petted Rebel's face, moving closer, and then he reached for the soft braided rope reins that were looped loosely over the hitching rail as he murmured, "You sure are pretty, Rebel. We're gonna have so much fun!"

Rebel nuzzled Billy's shoulder and lowered his head more so Billy could more easily toss the reins over his head. Billy got the reins over Rebel's neck and up on the saddle horn, and then he moved to Rebel's side, checking the cinch to be sure it was tight before he hiked his foot up high to get it into the stirrup.

Mary thought he couldn't possibly make it into the saddle with his leg bent double like that, his foot almost waist high, but Billy had other ideas and a moment later he was in the saddle, beaming as he picked up Rebel's reins and petted the horse.

"He's the best, he really is!" Billy said, looking past Mary at Chris, Vin, and Ezra, and she had to agree. Rebel hadn't moved a muscle while Billy clambered into the saddle, and he still stood like a rock, ears up as he waited to be told what to do.

"Couldn't put you on anything less, Billy," Chris said, grinning widely.

Vin was grinning too ask he asked, "Your stirrups adjusted okay?"

Billy stood in the stirrups for a moment and then sat back down and beamed, nodding. "Perfect!"

"Go on then," Chris said, grinning. "Don't run him here in town, and stay on the main street like your ma said."

"Yes sir!" Billy turned Rebel with ease and clucked to him, moving the reins forward and squeezing with his legs, and Rebel trotted slowly off up the street like they had done it a thousand times before.

Mary watched them for a few moments before she looked over at the three men sitting along the wall of the saloon, and she had to smile at how pleased they all were. "Billy's right, he's perfect. Thank you, all of you."

Ezra preened, smirking. "It was our pleasure."

Vin nodded, grinning. "Sure was."

"Every boy needs a horse," Chris added, looking smug, and Mary had to laugh.

"I suppose he does at that." She turned her head to look for Billy and Rebel again, smiling when she saw Billy was already coming back towards them, beaming like he'd been given the world on a silver platter.

Anything that made her son that happy had to be a good thing.

 

 

~ End


End file.
